


Incubus 4

by kirallie



Series: Incubus [4]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Incubus Dean, M/M, Multi, Wincest threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Wincest. Threesome. Life includes a Glitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

He snuck around the house, peeking around the corner at Dean. Sam had finally called him after over a year of silence and had told him his eldest brother was an incubus now, but it still did not compute fully. So he wanted to find out for himself.

Dean sat on the stair, looking around and wondering where Sammy was, he was a little hungry and he missed him.

He ducked back behind the corner before moving to sneak up on Dean and scare him. He was still hurt about being sent away and wanted some payback.

Dean looked around with a puzzled frown, was someone there? "Hello?" He called hesitantly.

He jumped over the railing and landed in front of Dean with a playful growl. Dean screamed and scrambled backwards, eyes wide in fear as the male growled at him. "Gotcha!" Caleb sat back laughing. "Told you I'd get you one day!"

Dean stared at him with wide eyes. He didn't know this person, did he? "W..Who?" He whispered, shaking slightly in fear. Sammy said there were people who would want to hurt him because of how he fed, was this one of them?

Caleb blinked and sat down next to Dean. "It's me... Caleb... your baby brother."

"I...I don't know you. Don't remember. Sammy said I forgot lots of things." Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around his knees as he glanced at...Caleb.

Caleb frowned a bit and looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"Don't know. Said he had to do something and I had to stay here. But I'm hungry." Dean whispered.

"Make a sandwich?"

"A sandwich?" Dean asked curiously. "Need Sammy to feed."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it happens. Sammy makes me feel good and I feed." Dean whispered.

Caleb nodded a bit as his computer fed him the information on Incubus feeding off of Sex and Lust. He leaned forward to kiss Dean. "Like this?"

Dean gasped at the feel of lips other than Sammy's but...it felt nice. He moaned and nodded, waiting for Caleb to do something more. Caleb continued to kiss him, tongue snaking out to map out his mouth. Dean opened his mouth, not sure if Caleb wanted him to do anything in return. Sam liked him to but that mean lady hadn't. He didn't want to make Caleb and maybe Sammy mad by doing the wrong thing. Caleb said he was his brother, Sammy had said the same thing so did that mean he should react to Caleb the same way? Caleb pulled back and pouted when Dean didn't really respond.

"What's wrong?"

"What...what do you want me to do?" Dean asked, lowering his eyes.

"You used to kiss back... you liked being in charge." Caleb shrugged a bit and cuddled up next to him, waiting for Sam to show up.

"I...I'm sorry, please I'll do better. Please, so hungry." Dean begged.

Caleb stared at Dean with the begging, a little, no, very worried. "Dean...?"

"Please, tell me what to do. I'll do anything." Dean pleaded, eyes brimming with tears. He was sooo hungry. He didn't want this brother to be mad at him.

"Okay... just calm down. I'll... I'll what do you feed off of now?"

"Need..." Dean didn't know how to explain so he shakily reached for Caleb's hand and tugged it to touch his skin. "Please."

Caleb rested his hand on Dean's neck, rubbing gently before moving down, massaging his shoulders. Dean sighed, leaning into the touch, needing more but this was good too. He whimpered and pressed into the contact. Caleb nuzzled against Dean, pulling his own shirt off before doing the same to Dean's. "Better?"

"Yessss. Please." Dean whimpered, feeling his body reacting, readying to feed. Caleb nuzzled and nipped at Dean's neck, undoing Dean's pants and sticking his hand down them to stroke his cock. Dean gasped, eyes glazing over as he began to feed, hips moving, wanting more. Caleb groaned softly, placing Dean's leg between his legs so he could rub against him as he tightened his hand around Dean's cock, stroking harder.

Sam got out of the car and stared at his brothers on the porch before walking over to wrap his arms around Caleb and smile at him hesitantly, not sure how Caleb felt after not seeing them for so long. "Having fun?" He asked, worried since Caleb hadn't seen Dean since his transformation.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out, reaching for him. "Hungry."

"Caleb its okay, you need to let go of Dean." Sam whispered, hoping there'd been no permanent damage done. If he'd known Caleb was going to be there he would have ordered Dean not to try and feed from him.

Caleb groaned softly in response, moving against Dean, looking at Sam, eyes glazed in lust, not really seeing him.

"Shit. Dean you need to stop now. You're hurting Caleb." Sam ordered but they were too far gone so Sam yanked at his jeans. He would make it so Dean would feed off him. He knew from Dean's vague memories that when the demon had been there Dean had sex with her but only fed off Sam. Thankful for Dean's altered body he slipped a finger into Dean to start preparing him, even as began kissing his neck around his collar, tyring to focus the feeding on himself and away from Caleb before the kid was drained.

Caleb groaned, nuzzling and nipping against Dean's neck, snarling softly at the collar. He rubbed against Dean harder, his hand going up to clutch the silver collar. Dean moaned at the feel of Caleb rubbing against him and Sam's fingers, he was completely lost to the sensations and his feeding as he pushed back against Sam, mewling in need. Sam removed his fingers and gently pushed into Dean, relaxing as he felt Dean's powers shift to only feed from him but still influencing Caleb to feel pleasure. Caleb moaned softly, hunching against Dean, nibbling on his shoulder before he tensed grunting, he climaxed, biting Dean's shoulder with a snarl. Dean gasped as Caleb bit him, moaning in pure pleasure even as Sam began thrusting faster and deeper. Dean mewled, clinging to them both as he continued to feed. Caleb was out cold when the other two came down from their highs, unconscious from the small feeding that he was subjected to. Sam kissed Dean and then slid out of him and then from under him and Dean gave him a lazy, satisfied smile. Sam gently pulled Caleb's unconscious body off him, checking him over.

"Caleb can you hear me?" Sam called. Caleb didn't answer, limp in Sam's arms. Sam gently lifted him and struggled with his clothes, getting him covered and Dean finally started focusing on the world, staring in confusion.

"Did I do something bad?" he whimpered and Sam sighed.

"Dean you know you can't feed on anyone but me." Sam chided softly and Dean flinched.

"But...but he said he's my brother. You're my brother...thought..." Dean stumbled over the words and Sam settled Caleb in his lap before reaching to tug Dean closer, kissing him softly.

"He is our brother but he wasn't there when you changed Dean, that's why it's safe for you to feed from me. You can't feed off Caleb, okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "You can have sex if you both want it but no feeding." Sam said and Caleb groaned softly, nuzzling into the neck he was against as he started to come to.

"S...Sam?"

"Shh Caleb, just lie still, you're gonna be tired and weak for a while." Sam warned him and Dean whimpered. "Its okay Dean, you didn't realise. Caleb you can't feed Dean, it will kill you. You two can be together but Dean isn't allowed to feed on you." Sam whispered calmly, not showing how scared he was at nearly losing Caleb.

"But D'n w's h'ngry." Caleb replied, trying to open his eyes.

"Caleb you nearly died, if I hadn't come back when I did...it's no good offering to feed him and then dying. It would hurt so much if you died."

"Caleb hurt?" Dean whimpered, nuzzling at Caleb.

"N't h'rt." Caleb replied, petting Dean weakly. "St'ng... li'e ox."

"Don't understand." Dean looked to Sam who smiled.

"He said he's strong as an ox but at the moment I think you could take him easy. He's not hurt Dean, just really tired. But we'll look after him right?" Sam asked and Dean nodded enthusiastically.

"No..." Caleb tried to force himself up and away, staggering and falling down the stairs to face plant into the ground. "Ow..." Dean moved to his side and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You do that worse than I used to." Dean informed him and Sam snickered.

Caleb groaned and pushed himself up, staggering. "I'm the strongest now... I protect you guys." Yep, baby Winchester just declared he was taking up Dean's mantle.

"If you say so kiddo. Come on let's get you two inside and up to bed." Sam said.

Caleb sighed as Sam pulled him towards the bedroom. "What? I can protect you... can't I?" Dean followed them slowly, not sure what they were talking about. Sammy protected him; did Caleb need to protect Sammy? Did that mean Caleb would feed Sammy like Sammy fed him? Caleb collapsed on the bed and curled around the pillow looking at his two brothers sleepily. Sam chuckled and got Dean to lie beside Caleb even as Sam got on Dean's other side. Sam put his arm across Dean's waist, his hand resting on Caleb.

"Get some sleep you two." He whispered and Dean's eyes instantly began to close at the order, breathing deepening. Caleb blinked as Dean immediately did as said before blinking at Sam confused. "Its part of what he has become Caleb; he literally has to do what I say." Sam admitted sadly, brushing aside some of Dean's longer hair. "It was the only way other than kill him. Incubus usually kill those feed them off, this way he can feed off me and not worry. A lot happened while you were gone kiddo."

"So... why'd he send me away anyway?"

"Dean did it to protect you. I didn't know for weeks, thought you were off helping the Connor's and then we got caught up in the hunt that led to this." Sam admitted sadly.

Caleb glared at Sam. "I could have helped. Maybe if I was there Dean wouldn't have been turned..."

"Or that bitch would have gotten both of you. We were up against the Seven Deadly Sins Caleb, we lost a hunter to them, he died. They could infect you with a touch. We couldn't risk you as well." Caleb shot Sam a glare and moved so his back was to him, starting to fall asleep. "Caleb please don't be mad. Dean agreed. It would have killed him if this or worse had happened to you too." Sam pleaded.

"Like he even remembers who I am." Caleb muttered. He was hurt and upset. He hadn't seen his brothers for over a year because they were paranoid he'd get hurt.

"He will. It's my fault...he remembered everything to start with but...there was a demon, she did something to me. Dean remembers a bit of it. I just remember everything getting fuzzy. I didn't remember you either for quite a while. Bobby killed the demon and saved me. I was very sick for about a month though Caleb. I would have called you long ago if not for her. We can help Dean remember you, he remembers Bobby a bit now because he's here and I encourage him to try. It'll be okay." Sam offered.

Caleb froze at the mention of Sam not remembering him either. He laid there silently for a moment before pushing himself up and leaving. He wanted to be left alone; he'd sleep in the Panic Room. Sam watched him go silently, not sure what to do but then he got up, Dean wouldn't wake up and Caleb needed him. He followed him down to the panic room.

"I never wanted to forget you. I didn't really remember Dean, he was just a thing there for sex, I know that much of what happened. She used me and my powers, wanted a weapon against other demons. I love you Caleb. Please don't walk away." Sam pleaded.

"Leave me alone Sam." Caleb growled as he flopped onto the bed. "I wanna sleep. Alone. I'm good at alone. Had a year and a half of it... and more than enough before I hooked up with you."

"Please Caleb, don't do this. We didn't want this to happen. I remember I was going to call you to come to us before she came. I screwed up, I know that now. We should have told you what was going on, let you chose wether to come on that hunt. I'm sorry." Sam begged, fighting the urge to cry.

Caleb looked at Sam silently before closing the door of the panic room on him. He was really hurt. Of all three of them, he was the strongest, fastest, hardiest, and they treated him like he was five years old. Then they forgot about him. Yeah, he felt super right now.

Sam stared at the closed door before falling against it, crying softly. He loved Caleb, he hadn't wanted to forget him, he'd been under a demonic spell, not even he could fight that. Maybe Caleb just needed time to understand that? But Sam couldn't move, exhausted and heartbroken. He curled up on the cold concrete and cried himself to sleep, not even waking when he began shivering violently.

Caleb curled up in the corner of the room. There was no cot, but hell, he had slept on worse. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees as the tears flowed. He felt so rejected, so useless. He wasn't even good enough to fight with his brothers anymore. He was just a reject.

Sam slept through the night, dreams full of nightmarish images as he got colder and colder.

TBC…


	2. 2

Caleb woke near dawn, he though he heard something. Frowning he got up and moved to check outside. He opened the door and tripped over Sam. Hissing in pain as he once more got intimate with the ground. "Sonovabitch!"

Sam moaned and shivered but didn't wake, curled up on himself, tears dry on his cheeks as his teeth chattered. Caleb got up and looked over at Sam blinking. He figured that Sam would have gone back to his bed after he closed the door on him. He moved so he was sitting next to Sam and leaned against his older brother, sharing his body heat. Sam whimpered in his sleep, trying to move closer to the sudden warmth even as he started sweating, fever setting in from his night on the freezing floor.

Caleb frowned when he felt the heat and rolled his eyes. Stupid human, no ability to regulate his body temperature like an Infiltrator. Sighing he got up and pulled Sam with him, heading back upstairs to tuck him into bed. Sam and Dean instantly rolled towards each other, looking for warmth and comfort but one hand remained weakly clutching at Caleb as if even asleep Sam knew Caleb might leave. Caleb pulled Sam's hand off so he could tuck Sam in. He then grabbed a blanket and lay down next to Sam, snuggling under said blanket. As soon as Caleb was still Sam's hand searched for him again but Sam didn't show any signs of waking, his fever gradually rising even as he started to cough.

The Infiltrator cracked an eye open at the cough and sighed. He then pushed himself up and got a wash cloth and some cold water. He drenched the cloth and put it over Sam's forehead. Sam began to toss restlessly, reaching out for someone.

"D'nt go...Caleb..." Sam mumbled deliriously. Caleb took his hand, regulating his temperature so it was cool, but not too cold.

"Right here Sam." Caleb told him, mopping his brow with the cool wet cloth.

"Sorry, do't leave...love...Caleb." Sam thrashed and then fever bright eyes opened but didn't focus as he continued to call for Caleb.

"Sam... Sam!" Caleb called, shaking him slightly to try and get Sam to focus on him. "I'm right here."

"What's going on up here?" Bobby asked as he opened the door, staring at Caleb in shock.

Caleb looked at Bobby and swallowed. "Sam's sick... I dunno... not a healer... I... I was just mad! I was hurt! I didn't want him to get sick!"

"Calm down son." Bobby soothed as he moved over to check on Sam. "Looks like he caught a chill. I'll go get some Tylenol and ice, see if we can get that fever down." Bobby told him.

Caleb nodded and pulled Sam to his chest, mopping his brow some more. "C'mon Sam... use that big brain of yours."

"De'n." Sam called and Dean stirred, blinking sleepily.

"Sammy?" Dean called, looking at them in confusion.

"Gotta...prot't Caleb...mad...don't leave." Sam mumbled and Dean stared at Caleb with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" He asked.

"He's sick." Caleb replied, running the cloth over Sam's face gently. "Has a fever."

"Sick...like before? He screamed so loud...don't want him to be sick."

"I dunno about before." Caleb replied. "We just need to keep the fever down." He grabbed Dean's hand and rested it on Sam's forehead to show him how hot his brother was.

"Hot before too. Screamed and Bobby had to chain him up." Dean whimpered, looking to Caleb for comfort. Sammy had said not to leave him but that Caleb was mad, that Caleb would protect him.

"I don't think we need to chain him up." Caleb replied. "Just cool him down. I think he's worried about me."

"Why? You sick too?" Dean asked, putting his hand to Caleb's forehead. "Not hot."

"We had a fight." Caleb replied blinking at Dean's hand on his forehead. "I wanted to be alone and bonehead here didn't leave... so he got himself sick."

"What's a fight? Sammy never leaves. He protects, shouldn't try to leave." Dean told him solemnly.

"Sam said something that hurt me... I wanted to be alone." Caleb explained. "I didn't leave... you two left me first."

Dean frowned, he didn't understand. He hated the fact he didn't understand things sometimes. He knew he used to.

"Knew you...before?" He asked hesitantly. "Caleb brother like Sammy. Wouldn't leave by choice. Did the bad lady make you leave?" Dean asked.

"No. You and Sam wouldn't let me come with you." Caleb replied hotly. The whole conversation upsetting him again. "Wanted to protect me... cause I can't do anything... just a screw up." Caleb's words made Dean frown and then reached out to touch Caleb's cheek, a vague memory making it through the fog in his head.

"Caleb not a screw up. Little brother, have to protect." Dean told him, fighting to hold onto the memory of Caleb. "Love Caleb. Not screw up." He stated firmly.

"I don't need protection!" Caleb yelled. "I'm a freaking genetically engineered computer enhanced infiltration and assassination unit. I can handle myself and I don't need to be shoved aside because of two humans thinking I'm breakable!" Caleb's yelling made Dean whimper in fear, eyes wide.

"Sorry, sorry. Not mad, please don't hurt." Dean pleaded, staring at Caleb but seeing Her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you..." Caleb muttered as he went back to cooling Sam down. "But you and Sam really hurt me." That made Dean calm a bit and look at him, nervously touching his hand.

"Sorry. Don't remember but sorry. Sammy wouldn't mean to hurt. Love Caleb." Dean told him, anxiously leaning over to kiss him.

"You didn't even know me last night." Caleb grumbled as he nuzzled against Dean, letting the Incubus kiss him. Wondering where the heck Bobby was, there was no way the old hunter didn't hear his outburst.

Caleb was right about Bobby hearing them, he hovered outside the room but didn't go in, figuring they needed to talk and maybe it would help Dean remember Caleb.

Dean stared at Caleb, fighting to remember something, anything and then something hit him hard. "You...meant to kill me." he whispered with wide eyes. But Sammy would never let anyone near him that would hurt him. "But didn't."

Caleb nodded a bit and looked away. "Yeah... I didn't. I just became part of the family. Sam wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Sammy does that lots. Want to remember you. Tell me? It helps." Dean pleaded, moving on the bed to curl closer to Caleb.

Caleb looked away as Dean curled with him. Still hurt. He did his best to keep tight lipped but once he looked at Dean's wide curious eyes he sighed and relented. "I was created by this computer; I am kind of like the Ultimate Mole."

Dean bit his lip, mole... "Spy? Like...like the movie Bobby watched? Created like I was? Human and then something different? No...cat. Something to do with a cat." Dean said, grinning at the fuzzy memory.

"What movie? Was Bobby showing you James Bond again?" Caleb shot a glare at the peeking Hunter. "A little bit of you, some animal, cat mostly, and computer mixed into one."

"Me?" Dean blinked in surprise and then smiled at Caleb, grabbing his hand. "Caleb family. Caleb protect Sammy?" Dean asked, staring at him trustingly.

"You do know I look just like you right Dean?" He reached up and flicked a bang from Dean's face with a soft smile, not answering about protecting Sammy. Dean looked at himself and then at Caleb before shaking his head and tugging at Caleb's hair then his own.

"Nope. Longer." Dean told him, staring at Caleb's face. Sammy had shown him what he looked like in a...mirror! They looked different. "Brighter." Dean said, pointing to his own vivid eyes. "Sammy said...incubus look different, no...scars anymore. More...more re..refined f..looks." Dean couldn't remember all the words Sam had used but he thought he got the point across. Maybe Caleb looked like Dean had before?

Caleb looked Dean over for a moment before using his computer to make his eyes match Dean's. "It's hard for me to scar also. I look like you did when you were 20."

"Wow. I looked like that? Don't remember. Do…how old am I?" Dean asked him.

"You're 29 Dean." Caleb replied, reaching out to run his hand through his hair. "Bobby quit hiding and bring the ice and medicine for Sam."

"Here." Bobby said as he pushed the door open, putting the medical kit beside the bed and handing Caleb the bucket of ice. Dean curiously picked up a piece and dropped it in shock at the coldness.

"That's for Sam." Caleb pushed Dean's hand away and put some ice in a cloth and placed it on Sam's head. "Took you long enough to get back Bobby."

"Sounded like you two needed to talk." He answered with a shrug. "Give a shout if you need me, I'll be out back working."

Sam moaned and flinched away from the coldness before slowly relaxing a little, still coughing. Dean watched him closely from his position curled against Caleb.

"Why does Sam get sick? I don't. Do you?" Dean asked his brother.

"Sam did something stupid." Caleb replied. "I can get sick, but my computer keeps me very healthy." He patted Sam's cheek, "Sam... need to take some meds. C'mon big bro."

Sam moaned, trying to get away from Caleb's hand but finally his eyes opened to fevered slits.

"Sammy?" Dean practically chirped at seeing his eyes open and Sam's head lolled on the pillow in his direction.

"Hot." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, you have a fever." Caleb smirked. "I need you to take these pills." He placed the pills to his lips. "C'mon, I need you to get better."

Sam's lips parted to take the pills even as his eyes wandered over to Caleb. "Re...ly here?" Sam mumbled around the pills, not sure if he was really seeing Caleb or not.

"Yeah. Really here." Caleb tipped the water to Sam's mouth. "You fell asleep in front of the panic room door and made yourself sick you dumbass."

Sam reached out shakily to Caleb, needing to know he was real. "Stay." He whispered. "Love." Sam moaned again, fighting to stay conscious.

"I didn't leave you." Caleb bit out. "You sent me away. Remember?" Sam just kept reaching for him even as his eyes began to fall shut. He needed Caleb to stay, to be real. Caleb took his hand in his own. "Not leaving Sam. Staying right here." Sam weakly squeezed his hand before losing the fight against unconsciousness, eyes sliding shut again.

"Sammy?" Dean called fearfully, scared something was really wrong.

"He needs to sleep." Caleb told Dean. "It helps him get better." He placed the ice bag on Sam's forehead. "Hold this here."

Dean took hold of the ice pack and looked at Caleb, hoping he could make Sammy better. Caleb nodded and gave him a smile before getting up and off the bed. He needed to go to the bathroom. Dean whimpered as Caleb moved away.

"Caleb stay." he called out, reaching for him with his free hand.

Caleb grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Bathroom? Oh, the thing Sammy does when I'm in the bath?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, something like that." Caleb replied before leaving to take care of his business. He came back a few minutes later and flopped down on the bed. Dean kept holding the ice pack but watched Caleb closely. Caleb felt eyes on him and looked over at Dean curiously.

"You liked it, nearly fell down cause you hadn't had any before." Dean whispered in concentration, trying to hold onto the faint memory.

Caleb cocked his head to the side curiously. "Liked what?"

"Cold..." Dean struggled to find the words he needed. "Cream...used spoon, eating." he struggled, looking at Caleb, hoping he understood.

Caleb smiled a bit. "Oh, Ice cream?"

Dean grinned and nodded, happy Caleb had understood. "Bobby and Sammy eat sometimes, I'm not allowed." Dean pouted at that, it looked kind of nice and they seemed to like it and now he remembered Caleb liked it too.

"Why aren't you allowed?" Caleb blinked at that.

"Not allowed human food, makes me sick. Didn't like that." Dean told him, making a face at the memory. "Have water and...juice! But only a little juice or I feel bad." Dean told him.

"Ah." Caleb nodded his understanding the thought about something. He took the ice pack from Dean and changed his voice to sound just like Sam. "Take a nap Dean."

Dean blinked at hearing the order, before yawning, suddenly sleepy. He looked at Caleb in confusion before crawling to him and putting his head in his lap, curling around him. "Sleepy." He mumbled before his eyes fell shut. There was no bond to back the order but his body was so used to obeying Sam's voice that the order alone was enough to make him think he was sleepy but wasn't instantaneous like when Sam told him to do things. 

Caleb blinked at that and ran his hand through Dean's hair letting him sleep. Waiting up and taking care of both his brothers, waiting to see who woke first.

TBC…


	3. 3

Sam blinked, body aching like he'd been sick and tried to remember what was going on. He managed to turn his head and saw Dean fast asleep with his head in Caleb's lap. He struggled to smile at the cute sight before looking up at his younger brother.

"Caleb." He whispered and then coughed, his throat feeling raw.

Caleb moved, offering him a bottle of Gatorade. "Morning."

Sam drank greedily before struggling to sit up. "What happened?" he asked quietly, his head still pounding. He slipped, too weak to get even sit against the headboard. He really hated getting sick!

"You are a stubborn sonovabitch. That's what happened." Caleb sighed, his hand carding through Dean's hair gently. "You slept on the floor and made your stupid ass sick."

"Oh...you wouldn't come out." Sam remembered. He reached out for Caleb's hand. "You're staying right? Please."

Caleb pulled his hand away to show that he was still upset, turning to look away from Sam.

"Please stay. We love you, need you. We messed up but we can do better. Why..." Sam trailed off and frowned. "Didn't Bobby call you after we disappeared?" Sam asked, surely the hunter would have called him for backup. Yeah they'd only met once but Bobby knew what Caleb meant to them and that he wasn't normal, Caleb could have helped. Caleb shook his head no in answer. Sam frowned, trying to figure out why Bobby hadn't called for help. "I don't understand, I made him promise to call you if anything went wrong. Pretty sure us vanishing into thin air counts." Sam mumbled, trying to think around his headache. "Can I take anything yet? Head's throbbing, can't think." Sam asked him.

Caleb handed him some more pills. "Been a good six hours." He had the bags under his eyes to prove it. Sam swallowed them dry, studying Caleb and then he smiled softly, grasping the hand that had given him the pills.

"Not dying kitten, you should sleep for a while." Sam used his nickname, hoping Caleb would accept it.

"Someone had to watch over you. Dean pretty much put me in charge."

Sam chuckled slightly at that. "Dean...you okay with what he's like now? Has he remembered anything about you?" Sam asked gently, not wanting to upset Caleb.

"He knows I like ice cream and that I was sent to kill him." Caleb shrugged.

Sam winced, why did Dean have to remember that? "He wasn't scared of you or anything was he? Sometimes he reacts weird to remembering things. He seems pretty comfortable with you now." Sam said, smiling at the fact that Dean was still asleep in Caleb's lap.

"He's fine with me now." Caleb looked down at Dean. "I cheated with that..."

"Cheated?" Sam asked in confusion.

"You said he had to obey you, so as a test I told him to take a nap in your voice." He shook Dean's shoulder gently to wake the incubus. But Dean didn't react to the shake and Sam frowned.

"Was it instantaneous like when I told him? You don't have the bond with him, even if you did mimic my voice..."

"No. He yawned, said he was sleepy, and curled up with me. Dean?"

"Dean, time to wake up." Sam called softly and sleepy green eyes opened, seeing Caleb first and Dean smiled, snuggling into him before looking over to Sam.

"Sammy better?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "Good. Caleb looked after you." Dean told him.

"I do know how to take care of myself." Caleb muttered. The wound was still raw, and it was gonna take a while to heal.

"Know you do, thanks for looking after me." Sam told him, looking him in the eye. Sam shifted on the bed slowly, moving closer to them. He curled up against Caleb's free side and sighed happily, putting a hand on Dean's side.

Why did he always end up in the middle of a Winchester sandwich? He wasn't a baby. Why did everyone treat him like one? Caleb sighed and moved so he was lying down, moving so his face was in the pillow, not really curling with anyone. Sam moved weakly closer, seeking out Caleb's body heat even as he wrapped an arm around him.

"Please." Sam practically whimpered, nuzzling at Caleb's side, not seeking anything but comfort. Dean stared at Sam's actions with wide eyes; used to Sam always being strong and in control and it scared him. Dean whimpered, his grip tightening on Caleb to the point that it would hurt a normal human, he didn't always remember that as an incubus he was stronger than Sam and Bobby now.

Caleb winced at Dean's tight grip but didn't say anything. "I'm tired Sam..."

"Go to sleep kitten. You're not alone, never again." Sam promised softly seeing the wince he put his hand over Dean's. "Dean too tight." Sam told him and Dean let go in horror.

"Sorry, sorry. Hurt you?" Dean asked Caleb, terrified he'd hurt him.

"I'm fine Dean." Caleb slurred as he drifted off, instinctively curling around Sam.

Sam smiled, he knew the move hadn't really been a conscious decision but it gave him hope that Caleb still wanted to be with them. He cradled Caleb close and Dean moved to lay against Caleb's back, head on his shoulder. Dean knew he always felt better sleeping with Sam so obviously Caleb felt the same way. Caleb relaxed more as he let himself slip into a deeper sleep, surrounded by the familiar scents of his brothers. Sam smiled as he felt Caleb totally relax in sleep.

"You okay Dean, not hungry?" Sam whispered and Dean shook his head.

"Not hungry or sleepy."

"Okay, got to stay quite so Caleb can sleep." Sam warned and Dean nodded seriously.

"Caleb mad at us. Was I bad before?" Dean asked and Sam sighed, he'd been scared about Dean asking. It wasn't like Dean remembered or was even that person anymore, should he drag it up?

Caleb's ear twitched at the voices, the computer bringing him back from sleep to listen in. He moved a bit, still mainly asleep, getting more comfortable, nuzzling into Sam's neck. Sam smiled as he felt Caleb nuzzling in his sleep, moving a hand to his hair to stroke it and hopefully keep him asleep.

"Okay I'll tell you but no talking about it to Caleb, okay? Some of what happened he still doesn't know and would just upset him." Sam warned and Dean nodded. Caleb relaxed against him, a soft purr starting at the stroking of his hair. "Okay. We stopped at a dinner for dinner one night and I went in to get food for all three of us, you and Caleb stayed in the car. Remember the demon that killed Mom?" Sam asked and Dean nodded with wide eyes. "He wanted me so he took me from the dinner and killed everyone else inside. You and Caleb went inside but all there was as a clue was some sulphur. You called Bobby for help, that's when he met Caleb but he knew about him before that." Sam explained softly, leaning forward to gently kiss Caleb's forehead, hating that he had to remember what had happened himself. If only he had told Dean no.

Caleb purred a bit louder at the kiss, but really he was listening in on the conversation. Wondering what the hell was going on. Sam sighed but couldn't help smiling at the purring and the way Dean was staring at Caleb, not sure what the noise was.

"He's purring Dean, means he likes it." Sam told him and so Dean moved a hand to rub over Caleb's back, wanting to hear more purring.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"Well you two met up with Bobby but couldn't find anything. Then you got a call from a friend named Ash saying he'd found something so you went to the Roadhouse, it was a place for hunters to meet and talk. When you got there it was burnt down and they were all dead. Now I'm not entirely sure on what happened next, I wasn't there and you were pretty cagey about it when I asked later." Sam warned him and Dean nodded, still rubbing and petting Caleb's back. Gah! He was getting a back rub now; Caleb purred louder, it just felt good. Damn cat DNA. "Apparently you freaked out a bit, you couldn't find me, a lot of people were dead and...you sent Caleb away. Apparently you thought he wasn't safe with you, that he'd go missing next. Then Andy, he was another kid like me; he managed to send you a vision of where we were."

"Like you?" Dean asked and Sam closed his eyes.

"Remember what the bad lady did?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Hurt you, made your eyes black." Dean whimpered. Caleb moved slightly again, so he could hear better, one hand fisting into Sam's shirt gently.

"Yeah Dean, she could do that because of the demon that killed Mom. He did something to me and the other kids. He...he fed us his blood so that one of us would become the leader of his army." Sam told Dean softly, not sure how much he truly understood.

"That's why Bobby said we're not allowed to say Christo." Dean gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth even as Sam moaned slightly in pain, blackness flickering in the depths of his eyes. Caleb whimpered softly, his fist tightening around Sam's shirt as he nuzzled into Sam's neck more, as if he was in a nightmare, hoping he's in a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. "Sorry! Sorry, bad, sorry." Dean babbled as Sam took a deep breath.

"S'okay Dean, not your fault. I'm okay now, see. Just don't say that word again unless someone's coming after you so you can make sure they're not a demon okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded his head frantically. "Shh Dean, not mad at you." Sam whispered, moving a hand to stroke his side, wanting to calm him before he woke Caleb though Sam wasn't sure if the kid was still asleep of faking. Oh Caleb was faking; he was just really good at faking it. He shifted more, relaxing once again, letting them think he was just dreaming earlier.

"Did we find you?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. After you made Caleb leave, still not entirely sure how you managed that with how stubborn he is. You got to Cold Oak, the ghost town we were being held in and it was just be and this guy named Jake left alive. We were fighting; he believed the demon over me. I knocked him out and heard you calling for me so I turned and started walking; I was hurt but not too bad. Then..." Sam trailed off and Dean frowned before whimpering.

"Stabbed." Dean choked, reaching desperately for Sam and Sam hated the fact that Dean had to remember that out of everything. Caleb's eyes snapped opened at the mention of being stabbed, but his face was buried next to Sam's chest, maybe he didn't feel it.

"Yeah Dean he stabbed me, severed my spine. You caught me and Bobby chased him but..." Sam couldn't bring himself to say it, to tell Dean he'd held Sam as he died.

Caleb couldn't contain the growl in the back of his throat. He popped up and glared at Sam. "What happened?"

"Caleb." Sam choked, fighting tears. He hadn't wanted the kid to know, to burden him with how badly Sam had screwed up.

"What happened Sam?" Caleb growled. "You're spine was severed yet you're walking and talking like nothing! Tell me!"

Sam stared at him with wide eyes, not noticing the frown on Dean's face.

"Sammy still and cold." Dean whimpered, hugging himself. "Wouldn't wake up."

"You died...?" Caleb blinked at Dean then back to Sam. "If you died, how are you still here? Why do you react to Christo?"

Sam groaned, clutching at his chest, eyes flickering black and since he was looking at Caleb it meant he could see the change.

"No Caleb! Bad, don't say it!" Dean yelled.

"What happened Sam?" Caleb snarled, ignoring Dean. Sam gasped for breath as the pain faded but didn't look away from Caleb; he deserved the truth, to know just what he'd been sleeping with back then.

"I died...and Dean sold his soul to bring me back. Bitch didn't even give him the usual terms, he got one year to live and if he tried anything I would drop dead." Sam answered tightly. Caleb paled at that, looking over to Dean then back to Sam. "I woke up alone on a cot, not knowing where I was or why I was alone. All I remembered was hearing Dean and then a white hot pain." Sam admitted quietly, finally looking away, over to Dean who was still whimpering. Figuring Dean had been through enough he decided he would tell Caleb alone. "Dean its okay, go to sleep." He whispered and tear filed eyes locked with his before sliding shut in sleep.

Caleb watched Dean immediately pass out. "Yeah... it wasn't that soon with me." he looked back to Sam with a hard stare waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't know I'd died, Dean told me Bobby patched me up and I believed him. He said you were with Cameron on a mission so I didn't think twice about you not being there. I was a bit foggy, didn't really remember that you'd been in the car too. We headed for Bobby's to figure out what was going on since Jake got away. Things...it was worse than we thought." Sam admitted.

"Oh really...? How?" Caleb crossed his arms, keeping his anger below simmering at this point. He wanted the whole story.

"Turns out the demon wanted to open a Devil's Gate. You can guess what that is?" Sam asked, not sure if he had to explain or if Caleb could work it out himself from what little he knew about demons.

"Sounds like a gate to hell. I heard of another one in my travels... a hellmouth."

"Yeah, remember us mentioning the Colt?" Sam asked

"The gun that can kill anything except Cameron."

That got a strained chuckle. "Yeah, that Colt. Turns out the guy who made it had also made the biggest Devil's Trap ever around the Gate and the Colt was the key to open the Gate. And the demon had the gun. Since it went missing when Dad died we figure it was part of the price for saving Dean's life. We got there but Jake's powers had grown...he could make people do things. Doesn't work on me but he had Ellen put her gun to her head so we had to put ours down or she'd shoot herself. Dean and Bobby tackled her but...Jake opened the Gate."

"Oh fun." Caleb sat back on his heels as he listened, his face showing no emotion as he watched Sam.

"Yeah, a real party. Hundreds of demons got free from hell. We managed to get it shut again and...I killed Jake, shot him six times. He was so shocked to see me, kept saying he'd killed me and he was so sure that I started getting suspicious over how Dean had reacted and then the look on Bobby's face when we showed up at his place. But the demon was there, attacking Dean who had grabbed the Colt and I had to help him, not that I did anything other than get pinned to a tree." Sam told him, staring at the blanket as he picked at a lose thread.

"Keep going."

"He was talking to Dean but I couldn't hear and then...Dad was there. He had gotten out the Gate before we shut it and he tackled the demon briefly but it was enough. Dean shot it with the last bullet from the Colt and killed it. When we got back to the car I confronted Dean and he tried to deny but he finally admitted he made a Deal to bring me back and...I was so mad at him. He hated it when Dad did it for him and then expected me to be happy. What's dead should stay dead." Sam spat angrily, hands clenched into fists.

"Yeah well you're both obviously here. How did Dean get like that?" Caleb nodded towards the sleeping Incubus.

"We got more water?" Sam asked, rubbing his still sore throat.

He was talking too much but he had to tell Caleb what had happened, they owed him that and so much more. Caleb moved, grabbing another Gatorade and handing it to him. He then just crossed his arms and pinned Sam with a steely look. Sam ignored the look in favour of wetting his throat, happy when it no longer felt like a desert. He drank the whole bottle and then shifted his position on the bed.

"Took me over a week of nagging about you to get Dean to admit he'd sent you away. Think that was the biggest fight we'd had since...since he told me Dad's last words and what they could mean for me. I was so mad at him for sending you away, what if something had gotten to you but Dean kept insisting you were safer far away form us and hunting and...I gave in. I shouldn't have I know...I just...I was terrified I'd be watching Dean dragged to hell in under twelve months. What if the hounds went after you if you were there since you are so similar? I couldn't...I'm so sorry." Sam choked out. Caleb just snorted in answer waiting to find out what happened that made Dean and Sam what they are now.

Sam curled in on himself a bit at the noise, hating himself. He destroyed every life he touched, his Mom, Jess, Dad, Dean, Ava...so many people dead because of him. Maybe it was better if Caleb hated him, maybe that would keep him safe. Sam clenched his eyes against tears.

"What happened next?" Caleb almost snarled.

But Sam didn't, couldn't answer as he began gasping for air, fighting utter despair as he finally realised just how much of a monster he was. Too bad Bobby had used the last bullet for the Colt on her; he should have used it on Sam instead.

Caleb watched him silently. He wanted to help him, but he was too hurt by everything. "You know... I thought Family meant everything to you two... but obviously I'm not family." Caleb spat out before getting out of the bed. "Cause I could have helped... I could have stopped some of this." His voice hitched at that. "But I guess I'm just a liability. So go and feel sorry for yourself... cause I ain't cleaning this mess up." He bolted from the room at that.

Sam screamed as he left, tears blurring his vision as he staggered off the bed and over to the weapons bag still sitting it where he'd put it after moving out of the panic room and into the house. Shaking hands dug through it till he found Dean's silver machete. Caleb would look after Dean, Dean responded to him. They didn't need him; he'd just get them killed. Sam raised the blade to his arm.

TBC…


	4. 4

The scream stopped him. Caleb closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before going back to try and talk to Sam. He froze when he saw Sam with the machete and bolted over, knocking it from his arm. "Whatthehelldoyouthingyou'redoing?"

Sam fought against him, trying to get to the blade, not really registering Caleb's presence. He had to fix things! Had to make it better for Caleb and Dean.

Caleb easily held Sam back, using his full strength against his brother and pushing him against the wall. "SAM!"

Sam kept struggling but he could see Caleb now, knew it was his little brother stopping him. He saw his lips move but couldn't hear over the rushing sound of his own blood. "Please...got to fix it...Dad was right..." Sam mumbled.

"What did John say?" Caleb asked, keeping Sam from struggling, didn't want him to go for the machete again. Sam started hitting his head against the wall, smashed brains worked just as well to kill most things.

"Got to die...evil...kill everyone..." Sam muttered as he kept trying to kill himself to save them.

Caleb moved and grabbed his head, forcing Sam to look at him. "Damn it Sam... think!" Caleb snarled. "You die, who's going to feed Dean without dying? You think Dean will want you dead? You're his Sammy! He says I'm supposed to protect you and him. How can I do that if you die?"

"My fault...evil...got to save you...they all die." Sam mumbled, head pounding from being sick and the beating he'd just given himself. "Better dead...shouldn't been brought back."

"Yeah, well you were brought back, because Dean couldn't live without you." Caleb replied. "You're not evil. I'm evil. You're not."

Sam blinked, finally starting to hear Caleb's words and he shook his head. "No...Caleb not evil...demon blood freak evil...got to die..." Sam tried to explain.

"No, genetically engineered killing machine evil. Screwed by fate man not evil." Caleb held Sam's head in his hands, making sure that Sam couldn't move, forcing his elder brother to look at him. Sam whimpered, why didn't he understand? Sam killed everyone he loved; he didn't want Caleb to die too. On the bed Dean whimpered in his sleep, able to feel Sam's distress but unable to wake up. "Just because fate likes to shit on you, doesn't make you evil." Caleb shook his head gently. "Think Sam! What will happen to Dean if you kill yourself? Look how upset I am about what happened cause I was sent away. You really think I'm gonna be happy that you killed yourself?"

Sam fought to focus on Caleb and what he was saying. He didn't want Sam gone? Sam fought to raise a hand, grasping at Caleb's arm as he struggled to speak. "But you live...don't want you die...everyone dies...near me." he got out.

"Then Bobby is a really damn good looking Ghost." Caleb replied, letting him rest his hand on his arm. "Also, Dean doesn't die around you... you're his source of life, his everything." He switched his voice to sound like Sam's. Hoping it works. "Dean? Wake up!" Dean shifted in his sleep, struggling to wake but Sam had been the one to put him to sleep so the bond kept him out. Sam stared at Caleb with wide eyes and then slumped, all the fight leaving his body.

"Caleb?" He whispered hopefully.

"No... I'm Clint Eastwood." He rolled his eyes easily taking all of Sam's weight. Sam clung to him, shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't die, please don't leave." He whimpered, burying his head in Caleb's neck, needing to feel his pulse beating.

"Not dead, not planning on dying..." Caleb replied, rubbing his back in calming circles like he saw Dean do once. Sam just clung to him, needing him.

"Everyone I love dies cause of me. Can't lose you too." Sam choked.

"Dean isn't dead... he's right over there on the bed, needing you to wake him up."

"But...he made the deal cause of me, would have died. Lust saved him, not me." Sam argued weakly.

"He made the deal because he loved you Sam. I would have thrown myself between the two of you if I had been there." Caleb sighed and nuzzled against him. "Call for him...?"

"D…Dean." Sam called out brokenly and Dean rolled over before blinking, looking around. He saw Sam slumped in Caleb's arms and a big knife nearby, scrambling off the bed in alarm.

"Hurt?" He asked, looking at them both for blood.

"He tried to kill himself." Caleb said as he picked Sam up and carried him over to the bed. Dean frowned and followed back to the bed, getting on beside Sam, curling into him.

"Don't understand." Dean pleaded, trusting Caleb to look after them and explain things.

"What happens if you feed from someone not Sammy?" Caleb asked, getting another ice pack for Sam since he was still sick. Dean just stared at him and then whimpered, curling tighter around Sam, rocking slightly and Sam's hand moved to rest in Dean's hair even as he fought to stay conscious.

"Caleb help Sammy?" Dean pleaded.

"Trying to." Caleb said as he looked at Sam. "Dean, do you think you and I would be better off without Sam?"

"No! Need Sammy, love Sammy. He takes care of me. Never hurt me even when She wanted him too." Dean babbled as he clung to Sam and stared at Caleb with wide, scared eyes.

Caleb smirked a bit. "See? We love you Sam... you dying would be a bad thing."

"Still love...me?" Sam asked hopefully. Caleb hadn't said it once since coming back, Sam had thought he didn't love him anymore.

"Yeah I still love you two! Why do you think I'm so hurt by the abandonment!"

Sam stared at Caleb in bewildered hope. Caleb was just mad? He didn't hate them? Sam reached for him, eyes pleading.

Caleb couldn't help smiling at the sight of Sam reaching towards him with Dean wrapped around him. He took his hand and curled up against his side. "I was scared you guys didn't love me anymore."

"Love Caleb." Dean stated and Sam smiled sleepily.

"Love Caleb, always." He agreed with Dean, wrapping his arm around Caleb, holding his brothers as he began to drift off to sleep. Caleb stayed with them for a while to make sure that Sam was fully asleep before disentangling himself. He did need some alone time. He glanced at Dean to see if the Incubus was asleep too. Dean watched Caleb get up, not sure what he was doing. He said he was going to stay with them!

"Leaving?" He asked, scared so he clung to Sam who murmured in his sleep and pulled Dean closer, other hand searching blindly for Caleb.

Caleb sighed and pointed to the window. "Just gonna go outside, need a little bit alone. I promise I will return."

Dean stared at him and knew he was telling the truth, he could do that, tell when people were lying and Sammy said it was because his senses were really good now. "Promise?" He asked just to be extra sure. He wriggled free and crawled over Sam to hug Caleb.

He hugged back, burying his face in Dean's neck. "Promise I will be back Dean."

"Kay. Soon?" He asked, not wanting him to be gone long. What if Sammy woke up and was upset?

Caleb nodded and kissed Dean on the forehead. "Go back to sleep Dean."

Dean smiled at the kiss, darting up to kiss Caleb on the lips before curling back up with Sam, getting comfortable. Caleb blinked and blushed before leaving. Heading to the porch steps and collapsing on them, his face in his hands as he just started sobbing.

Bobby stopped as he saw the kid crying on his stairs. He didn't know the kid at all but...he was a Winchester no matter how he came into existence and it was obvious his boys loved him.

"You okay kid?" He asked gruffly.

Caleb blinked and picked his head up to look at Bobby. Just looking at the elder hunter like the man was stupid for asking that. Did he look okay? He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Bobby sighed, what did he do to get stuck with another one? "What did Sam say this time? Used to be Dean's mouth that needed watching now its his." Bobby grumbled as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Let's see... sending me away, dying, dealing with the devil, Dean becoming an Incubus, Sam becoming half demon or something... Sam getting sick cause he's a stubborn bastard, and then trying to kill himself cause he thinks we'll all be better off with him dead because some idiotic bastard said so about cover it?"

Bobby froze as the kids rushed words fully registered. "Sam did what?" he breathed in horror.

"Sam tried to kill himself. I stopped him." Caleb replied. "Dean's watching him as he sleeps upstairs."

"Damn it! Should have seen it coming with everything...do I need to get the stitching kit out?"

Caleb shook his head no. "Got him away from the machete before he could hurt himself."

"Bet that was fun." Bobby grumbled. "There are days I wish I'd shot their Daddy for the way he raised them, how he treated them. John was a good man, he just never understood his children." Bobby muttered. "Bet it was what he told Dean that really set Sam off, poor kid never really got the chance to deal with it."

"He thought I hated him cause I was mad..."

"He's always been real sensitive to stuff like that. Tried to run away from home a few times thinking Dean hated him after an argument." Bobby told him. "You told him you don't hate him?"

Caleb nodded and rubbed his face, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "I should have been there..."

"Those boys can be real idjits kid but they meant well. Dean...he was a real mess when he sent you away, nearly called you back a hundred times and then Sam died...thought I'd end up salting and burning them both. Odds are you couldn't have changed anything; don't go picking up guilt that ain't yours to carry."

"Yeah? Look at them now?" Caleb sniffled. "I keep goin on and on about how I can handle myself... and now... can't even protect them."

"You're the baby kid, that's how they were raised, protect the youngest. Sam outgrew Dean years ago but Dean's first thought was always to protect him in a fight despite Sam having inches and pounds on him. I wouldn't want to go up against him in a fist fight. Family protects each other; they thought they were protecting you. Yeah it was screwed up but they thought they were keeping you safe." Bobby told him and then pulled his cap off. Should he tell him? "They need protecting more than ever now." he admitted softly. "There are hunters out there that won't care Dean's harmless or that Sam isn't an actual demon. They get word of the boys and they'll hunt them. Dean can't hunt or fight anymore, Sam'll need you to have his back if that happens."

"Can't we teach Dean to fight?"

"Don't think it'd work, keeping him focused enough would be pretty much impossible. He can't even drive anymore." Bobby told him.

Caleb just stared at Bobby with his jaw on the floor. "What?"

"Incubi aren't exactly known for being able to do everyday things. Their lives revolve around sex and feeding kid. That's pretty much all he thinks about unless Sam's trying to coax him into remembering his past." Bobby admitted. "Good thing Sam's keeping him well fed or else...he'd be pretty much oozing lust and need."

"He remembered stuff about me while Sam was unconscious..."

"Must have been concentrating on you real hard. Sam told him you're family right? That would put you to almost Sam's level in his mind. He tries to remember things about Sam on his own so he's probably doing the same with you."

He nodded and rested his face in his hands. "This is so FUBAR..."

"Welcome to a hunters life." Bobby chuckled as he got up. "Don't stay out here much longer, the wards are good and Rumsfeld keeps most things away but sunset's soon." Bobby warned as he headed inside to start dinner.

Caleb watched him go then looked at the dog with a sigh before heading inside. He stopped at the bathroom to splash some water on his face before heading back to the room to check on Sam.

TBC…


	5. 5

Sam was still asleep with Dean curled up around him, holding him tightly as if he'd vanish if Dean let go for an instant. Green eyes snapped open and stared at the doorway when Caleb entered the room though, Dean hadn't been fully asleep.

"I thought I told you to sleep..." Caleb yawned, moving to check Sam's temperature. Dean shook his head even as he loosened his grip on Sam to let Caleb check him.

"He was crying." Dean whispered.

"When?" Caleb checked the tear tracks on Sam. "He say anything? Was he awake?"

"Before. He was saying something but I couldn't hear it and he wouldn't answer me." Dean told him. "Sammy's gonna get better?"

"Yeah, Sam's gonna get better. He won't leave us." Caleb got another ice pack and lay down next to Sam. Dean crawled over Sam and wriggled in between Sam and Caleb. Caleb blinked at that and picked his head up to look at Dean curiously. Dean just smiled and made himself comfortable, grabbing Sam's arm to put it round himself before laying his head over Caleb's heart and letting his eyes close. He was starting to get a little hungry but the contact would help. "Wanted Sam all to yourself huh?" Caleb chuckled softly.

"Both." Dean told him, moving to kiss him before putting his head back down. "Getting hungry, helps." Caleb nodded and kissed back before moving a bit, resting his head against Sam's. Falling asleep for a little while until Bobby woke them for Dinner. Dean sat up and looked around.

"Feed?" he asked with a yawn and Bobby shook his head.

"Human food Dean, sorry." Bobby apologised and Dean shrugged.

"Sam'll feed you when he's better." Caleb yawned as he stretched and shook Sam to wake him. Sam mumbled and tried to move away but eventually cracked his eyes open, staring blankly at Caleb for a little before recognising him.

"Huh?"

"Dinner?" Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Feel well enough to have some?"

"Got some soup Sam." Bobby offered and Sam nodded, struggling to sit up.

Caleb helped Sam up. "Should I contact Sarah?"

"Sarah?" Sam asked, still not really with it.

"John's mom?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"I...why? Can't make her sick, not here." Sam mumbled.

"You're sick because you laid your ass out on the floor of the basement. You won't make her sick."

"So why?" Sam asked, not following the conversation even as he took the soup from Bobby, his stomach growling.

"Dean, can you help Sam eat his dinner? I'm gonna go make a phone call."

"Kay...not leaving?" Dean asked just to be sure even as he moved to help hold the mug.

"Not leaving. Just going down the hall."

"Okay. Be back soon." Dean told him, smiling at him and Sam nodded, still half asleep.

"I will." He shot Bobby a smile as he headed towards one of Bobby's phones.

"Weird kid." Bobby commented and Sam managed to look up at him.

"Leave him 'lone Bobby, family." He muttered and Bobby nodded.

"I know Sam." He promised.

"I heard that!" Caleb's voice came from the hall. Dean giggled and Bobby rolled his eyes before leaving them to it. Caleb was making his way back to the room when he saw Bobby. "What makes me so weird?" Bobby coughed and looked at him. He really should have kept his mouth shut.

"I didn't mean anything bad. Just...sometimes you act a bit...like you don't get some pretty standard stuff. What did your mom do; raise you away from the world?" Bobby asked.

Caleb blinked at Bobby at that question. "I didn't have a mother." He shrugged.

"Wait, what? I...you're their half brother ain't you? John's your Dad?" Bobby asked, confused and suddenly very wary.

Caleb blinked again. "I never met John."

"Then who the hell are you! Sam said you're their brother." Bobby snapped out, eyes searching for a nearby weapon.

Caleb blinked again and cocked his head to the side. "Well, yeah. Sam claimed me as one when we first met. I am genetically related to them, for the most part."

"You want to explain that real fast boy." Bobby warned as his fingers closed around a gun.

"Did John Winchester ever mention a Sarah Connor to you?" Caleb asked in reply.

"Yeah, seen the police file on her too."

"You did?" Caleb chuckled. "Must be an interesting read. What did they say?"

"She's criminally insane but that's been said about the boys by law enforcement. The fact that John said she was crazy carries a bit more weight."

"Did John tell you what she believed?"

"No, just that it was real crazy and he felt sorry for her kid."

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She believes that there is a supercomputer that brings about the near end of the world named Skynet that sent a killing machine back in time to kill her so she wouldn't give birth to the machine's destroyer." Bobby just stared at him, yeah, that was really crazy. But what did have to do with Caleb? "I'm one of the newer models that Skynet sent back. But my target wasn't her son, it was Dean."

At those words Bobby didn't think, he reacted, gun coming up to aim at Caleb's heart.

Caleb reacted at the same time, moving and disarming Bobby, aiming the stolen gun at his shoulder. "If I wanted to kill Dean do you really think I would be welcomed by them?"

"Wouldn't be the first time someone fooled them, much as I hate to say it. What do you want with them? Dean's no threat to anyone or anything anymore." Bobby put himself between Caleb and the boy's room.

Sam could hear raised voices outside and one sounded too much like Caleb. "Dean stay here." He told his brother before staggering to his feet, using the wall as a crutch and then leaning in the doorway a she struggled to focus. He froze as he saw Bobby's back and the gun in Caleb's hand. "Caleb no, Bobby friend." he called as loudly as he could.

Caleb glanced at Sam and then back to Bobby before unloading the gun and tossing it back to the man. "Right now, to take care of my brothers." He moved to help Sam.

"Caleb? What's goin on?" Sam asked as he slumped against his brother, exhausted again.

"Bobby thought I was a threat is all. Nothing big." Caleb nuzzled Sam. "Sarah, John, and Cameron are coming; they should be here in the morning."

Sam relaxed, weakly returning the affectionate gesture, trying to work out what Caleb was talking about. "Why? Shouldn't, in enough danger without us." He mumbled.

"You're sick Sam." Caleb explained. "Sarah's coming to help take care of you... and you know how she and Cameron are about John."

Sam blinked at that. Sarah was coming because he was sick? He wasn't that sick, not compared to the month locked up screaming in the panic room. "Don't need a nurse, just you and Dean." He argued.

"She's the closest thing you got to a mom." Caleb shrugged. Sam blinked but then nodded, trying to move towards the bed, wanting to lie down again.

"Know 'bout Dean? Go slow, scare him." Sam mumbled, eyes drooping.

"I haven't told her about Dean yet. Figured Bobby could. He's the expert." He reached out and mussed up Dean's hair. "We got company coming."

"Company?" Dean asked fearfully. "Hurt me?

"No, friends. Remember Sarah and John? Sarah took care of you when you were young... and John's your honorary youngest brother."

Dean just stared at Caleb in confusion since Sam was asleep again. He shook his head, hair covering his eyes. "Won't hurt us? Sammy said people would cause we're different." Dean whispered.

"They won't hurt you, they know about different, they live with Cameron, who's my sister."

"But you're not different, why's she? Is she our sister? Did I forget her?" Dean blurted, scared he'd forgotten more family and they'd be mad.

"Remember what I called myself? A Genetically..." Trying to prompt Dean's memory. Dean frowned, wanting to make Caleb happy by remembering. Then he smiled.

"I'm a freaking genetically engineered computer enhanced infiltration and assassination unit." he parroted exactly, proud that he remembered.

Caleb laughed and messed up his hair. "Exactly. That sound normal to you?"

Yes." Dean admitted, wasn't that normal? Caleb didn't act or eat any different to Bobby and Sammy said Bobby was normal.

Caleb face palmed at that. "Okay..." Caleb moved to finish Sam's soup and yawned. "What time is it Dean?"

"Now?" Dean said, confused by the question.

"Yes, what time is it now?"

"Now." he stated.

Oookay. Caleb blinked at him then pointed to the window. "What's that?"

Dean looked where he was pointing and thought about it before smiling. "Window."

Caleb pointed to a few more things to see if Dean knew them. Dean was happy and proud when he remembered but upset when he didn't or it was something he hadn't been retaught yet. Caleb soothed him when he got upset, he pointed to Sammy then. "What's that?"

"Sammy!" Dean crowed in joy, bouncing on the bed slightly. Caleb laughed then pointed at himself. "Caleb!" Dean told him like he was silly for not knowing who he was. Then he kissed him.

Caleb blinked at the kiss, kissing back gently. "What was that for?"

"Love Caleb." Dean told him, cuddling up against him. "Silly forgot his name."

He was like a puppy. Caleb rubbed his back gently. "Just making sure you remembered." Caleb replied softly then frowned. "Do you love me because Sam said so?"

Dean nuzzled at Caleb and shook his head. "Caleb make me happy here." Dean put a hand over his heart. "Won't forget again." he promised.

Caleb nodded and nuzzled against Dean. "I love you too Dean."

"Stay forever?" Dean asked, not wanting Caleb to leave like Bobby often did.

"Whatcha mean Dean?"

Dean looked into Caleb's eyes, chewing his lip nervously. "Dad left. Bobby leaves sometimes but he comes back. Caleb stay forever?" Dean whispered before huddling into Caleb's arms, scared he wasn't going to stay.

"You remember your dad?"

"Sammy talks about him. Remember little. He yelled a lot. Made Sammy leave. Died for me." Dean answered, clinging to Caleb desperately since he hadn't answered, nuzzling into him. If he made Caleb feel good would he stay?

"Define Stay?" Caleb asked, rubbing Dean's back, hand slipping under his shirt to rub at the skin.

"Not leave like Dad." Dean pleaded as he began rubbing his body against Caleb's, starting to radiate lust.

"You want me to always be within sight?" Caleb asked, groaning as he was starting to be affected by Dean's powers.

"Always come back. Like Sammy and Bobby." Dean whispered, licking at Caleb's throat.

"I can do that." Caleb purred at the attention, his hand sliding down and grabbing Dean's ass gently.

Dean whimpered, pressing into his touch, wanting more. Caleb groaned and growled softly before moving so he was behind Dean, pulling the incubus against him as he ground against his ass. Dean relaxed into his arms, pushing back slightly, knowing Sam liked it when he moved himself so hopefully Caleb would too.

"Want you..." Caleb growled, biting at the collar. "Mine..."

"Please." Dean begged, throwing his head back so Caleb had better access to his neck. "Tell what want." Dean begged, he knew what to do for Sam; he didn't want to upset Caleb by doing something wrong.

"Want you... strip..." Caleb pulled away, starting to strip himself. Dean wriggled out of his sweatpants and practically ripped his t-shirt off, watching as Caleb took off his more complicated clothes, like Sammy and Bobby wore.

Caleb looked at him for a moment before stalking forward and kissing him, his tongue darting out to map out his mouth. Dean sighed, he needed this so bad, unable to feed or not. He fell back on the bed, knowing Caleb would follow. Caleb caught him before he fell on the bed and woke Sam. He easily held Dean against him as they kissed. Dean whined slightly, he wanted to be lying down for this, it was always better. He tried to get Caleb to let him, the lust he was radiating kicking up a notch or two.

Caleb growled softly in need, rubbing against Dean's leg before turning him around and pointing to the bed. "Hands and knees..." Dean's eyes widened and then he was scrambling to obey, needing to feel Caleb inside him. He needed to know Caleb wouldn't leave him. Caleb paced a bit, watching Dean intently, growling softly, he then moved and draped himself over Dean's back, his cock teasing the incubus' entrance as he nuzzled into Dean's neck. "Mine...:"

"Yes." Dean moaned, hesitantly pushing back, needing more. Caleb bit down on Dean's earlobe, pulling at it as he nibbled, his cock pushing into Dean's hole slowly. "Please. Tell." Dean begged him, terrified he was going to screw up and Caleb would leave.

"Move..." Caleb growled out, a deep rumble in his chest. "Mate with me... equal partners."

Dean practically sobbed as Caleb finally told him what he wanted. He shifted his weight more onto his arms and pushed back against him, taking Caleb into him deeper. Caleb groaned as he bottomed out, hitting Dean's prostate with his tip. Then he started to thrust, making sure to stimulate that spot. Dean moaned, moving back harder, wanting more even as he tried to get Caleb to touch him more. Caleb moved; one arm going around Dean as the other took one of Dean's hands and moved it to his cock, showing him how to stroke it, his hand guiding Dean. Dean gasped at the new sensation, the room absolutely flooding with the lust he was putting out as he moved with Caleb. His eyes had glazed slightly despite the fact he wasn't feeding and his body temperature had risen several degrees in response. Caleb groaned and bit at Dean's shoulder as his hand moved harder and faster, thrusting into Dean deeper with every stroke. The feel of actual teeth in his skin had Dean crying out as he moved frantically against Caleb. Caleb grunted as he climaxed inside Dean, shuddering against the Incubus with a whimper. That was enough to have Dean following him, his arms collapsing under him as he fell face first on the bed, body trembling.

Caleb landed on top of him but moved so they were both lying on their sides, his cock fully imbedded inside Dean. "Sleepy..."

"Stay now?" Dean asked, feeling more energetic after that, despite not having fed off Caleb's energy.

"Yeah... staying." Caleb slurred, nuzzling into Dean's neck. "Sleep?"

Dean wriggled free and got off the bed. "No, need to clean you up." Dean said, he'd done this for Sam before when Sam had been exhausted from a feeding session.

"Comfy... don't wanna move." Caleb pouted and pulled Dean down on top of him. Dean got free again and went to the bathroom, getting a warm damp cloth before going back to gently clean Caleb off. Caleb moaned and squirmed under Dean's administrations. "Deeeaaaan."

"Shh, look after you. Sleep." Dean told him as he made sure Caleb was clean before throwing the cloth like he'd seen Sam do. Then he crawled back beside Caleb, snuggling into him. "You sleep, I watch you and Sammy." Dean told him, not at all sleepy.

"You protect me and Sam?" Caleb asked yawning.

"Watch. Wake you if needed." Dean told him, nuzzling his throat, trying to get him to go to sleep. He knew it was needed after that. Caleb purred at the attention blinking at Dean sleepily, being stubborn. Dean frowned at him, he knew Caleb needed to sleep but didn't know how to make him. He only knew how to make him want him again and that wouldn't help. Could he make him want sleep? "Caleb sleep." He whispered, focusing very hard. Caleb blinked before nuzzling against Dean and relaxing into sleep. Dean smiled proudly, happy he had helped Caleb. He sat up and then began petting Caleb's hair with one hand and Sam's with the other, making sure nothing bad got close to them while they were asleep. Caleb purred in his sleep at the attention and Dean smothered a giggled, not wanting to wake them. Caleb threw an arm around Dean, curling around him with a soft purr.

TBC…


	6. 6

Sam woke slowly, his head feeling a lot clearer and his body barely aching. He smiled as he felt the gentle hand in his hair, knowing it was Dean and from the sound of purring Caleb was nearby as well. "Morning." Sam whispered, not sure if Caleb was awake too.

"Sammy better?" Dean asked, his hand moving to the side of Sam's face so he turned his head, kissing Dean's palm.

"Yeah Dean. Did you sleep at all?"

"Nope. Caleb really sleepy though."Dean told him and Sam glanced at the youngest of their group. Yes he was, still curled around Dean in the deep sleep he was put in.

"And why is Caleb really sleepy?" Sam asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position, smiling as he saw the way Caleb was curled around Dean put a little puzzled, the kid usually woke when they talked.

"We had fun." Dean said with a grin. "Didn't feed, you said not too, but still fun. Different too. Caleb didn't want to sleep but I made him." Dean told him proudly and Sam chuckled, reaching over to nudge Caleb slightly.

"You made him did you?" He asked, nudging Caleb again. Caleb didn't respond to the nudge, he just growled softly before going back to purring. "Caleb? Wake up kitten." Sam called in alarm, shaking him more firmly. Caleb's head lolled to the side, but he didn't wake. His hand did go searching though, for either brother. Dean grabbed his hand, clinging fearfully. Why wouldn't Caleb wake up? Had Dean hurt him?

"Caleb...wake up. Love Caleb." Dean pleaded.

Caleb moved, eyes pulling open to blink at Dean and Sam confused, he then stretched catlike and yawned before smiling a bit. "Hi..."

"Caleb." Sam sighed in relief. "How do you feel? You wouldn't wake up." Sam told him, worried something was wrong. Dean just clung to Caleb's hand, worrying at his lip.

Caleb blinked, before just smiling lazily. "Sated... best sleep... ever."

"But why wouldn't you wake up? You were scaring us Caleb. Dean didn't feed off you so it's not that." Sam began checking him for any injuries or signs of illness.

Caleb shrugged. "Dean wanted me to sleep earlier... I didn't want to... then I did... didn't even hear you... I heard Dean."

Sam stared in shock and then looked at Dean who looked nervous. "Dean did anything happen? It's okay, you're not in trouble." Sam told him, was it possible?

"Caleb was tired, wouldn't sleep. Make people want me why can't make them sleep too?" Dean asked and Sam stared at him, dumbstruck. Caleb just purred and moved, nuzzling against Sam. Still a little drunk off the lust and sleep spell. Sam couldn't help smiling at the move and reached down to gently stroke along his spine. Dean cuddled closer to and Sam sighed.

"Before this ends up a feeding session we need food." Sam told them both firmly. He knew Dean had to be very hungry but he needed food first or else he'd be useless for the rest of the day after feeding Dean.

Caleb groaned and then moved so he was lying over Sam's lap, dead weight. "Too comfy."

"Caleb no, come on get up kitten. Didn't you say something about someone coming today?" Sam asked, not really remembering but figuring that'd get him moving.

Caleb whined softly but sat up. "Sarah's coming." He yawned and stretched before falling backwards again.

"Great. I feel fine Caleb; you didn't need to call her. This is not gonna be fun." Sam muttered, knowing new people would freak Dean out. Caleb just stuck his tongue out at Sam and curled around Dean nuzzling and purring. "Fine, guess I'll bring your breakfast up when I'm done." Sam said, rolling his eyes as he slowly got up, waiting to see if the room spun. The second he staggered even slightly Caleb was up and at his side to steady him. "Okay so not fully better." Sam grumbled, hanging onto Caleb.

"See? You need Sarah." Caleb replied as he helped Sam down the stairs, glancing to see if Dean was following. Both of them bare ass naked. Sam didn't realised they were until they reached the kitchen and Bobby glanced up and swore. Sam blinked and then looked first at Caleb and then Dean.

"Sorry Bobby, didn't notice. Dean go back upstairs and get your clothes, you know the rules about being downstairs." Sam chided and Dean lowered his head.

"Sorry. Caleb need too?" He asked.

"Grab me a pair of shorts." Caleb replied as he led Sam to a chair. "Sorry Bobby."

"Just don't make it a habit." He said, watching Caleb, still not really trusting him. "How're you feeling Sam?

"Better than I was, thanks Bobby."

Caleb just watched Bobby silently, his face emotionless. Bobby glanced at him and shuddered, that was too close a look to that of a lot of creatures he'd hunted. Sam caught it and reached over to gently rub Caleb's arm, wanting him to relax. Dean bounded down the stairs, pants on and a pair of shorts held over his head.

"Got them Caleb!" He held the out to Caleb but refused to let go, wanting to play.

Caleb blinked at Dean when he wouldn't let go of his pants and grinned, tugging at them. Playing with Dean easily. Bobby and Sam watched as Dean laughed, so amused by playing such a simple game like tug of war. It was so sad and yet also sweet. Dean had never really gotten to play when he was a kid. Caleb darted his hand out and slapped Dean's hand lightly, more to surprise than hurt. Hoping Dean takes it the right way. Dean let go, yanking his hand back and rubbing it, staring with wide, hurt eyes.

Caleb sighed and moved over, hugging Dean. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Dean whimpered, staying tense for a little before slowly relaxing. "Dean bad?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, Dean not bad... Caleb doesn't know his own strength." Caleb nuzzled him as he pulled his pants on. Dean smiled and nuzzled back, cuddling in but frowning when Caleb's shorts were on. He hated them, he liked skin! "What's wrong?" Caleb asked, watching Dean.

"Skin better." Dean mumbled, grumpily and Sam snickered form his seat, making Dean look up at him and stick his tongue out.

"Bobby's a prude." Caleb said, nuzzling Dean. They did look almost like Twins with Dean's changes. Bobby choked and Sam laughed.

"Okay you two enough teasing. You need to eat Caleb." Sam said, holding his arms out to Dean who bounced to his side and curled up in his lap while Sam began to eat.

Caleb rolled his eyes and moved to get his own food. "Playing favourites." pouting to Dean. Dean shook his head, reaching for Caleb and Sam sighed.

"Can't hold you both, you're heavy enough Dean. You can sit with him if you want. Then you'll feed once we're back upstairs. Okay?" Sam offered and Dean glanced between them. Sam smiled gently so Dean scrambled off him and over to Caleb, holding his arms out to him and Caleb suddenly had a lap full of Dean. He chuckled and nuzzled Dean's neck with a soft sigh before going back to eating. Dean cuddled in, waiting for them to finish, he was hungry too! "When do you think Sarah will be here? Don't want her walking in on a feeding." Sam asked Caleb.

"Early afternoon. It's only 9 AM." Caleb yawned wide.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked him, worried about side effects form whatever Dean had done to him.

Caleb nodded. "Stayed up late, good sleep." he replied. "Just tired."

"Okay, but maybe you should stay down here with Bobby while Dean feeds." Sam offered and Dean whined at him from Caleb's lap, he wanted Caleb there too.

"Okay." Caleb replied, nuzzling into Dean's neck to relax him.

"No, Caleb come please."

"It's okay Dean." Caleb nipped at his neck.

"Want both." Dean pouted. Caleb snickered.

"Dean don't be greedy." Sam chided.

Caleb chuckled at the greedy comment. "Dean knows a good thing when he sees it." Caleb preened. Sam shook his head but nodded.

"Alright but Caleb if you feel tired or anything you pull away, okay?" Sam couldn't separate them, not after everything but he needed to know Caleb would try and look after himself. Caleb nodded arms around Dean, head on Dean's shoulder as he mimicked Dean's innocent look perfectly. "Come on, last thing we need is Sarah arriving while we're...busy and we'll want time to clean up and eat again." Sam said as he stood. "You right Bobby?"

"Get going, I can manage just fine." he told him and Sam nodded, holding out a hand to each brother.

Caleb pushed Dean off of him gently and finished bolting down his food before following Sam. "You need to be careful Sam... still sick."

"I know, that's why I'm being careful to eat a lot, it'll be okay. I juts don't want Dean to get as bad as he was the month I was out." Sam told him sadly.

"What happened?"

"Apparently he lasted two weeks before passing out and becoming unresponsive. He lost a lot of weight and was still really pale when I woke up. Some how we managed one feed after he passed out and that's the only reason he survived." Sam whispered, tightening his grip on Dean who snuggled into his side as they walked.

Caleb nodded a bit and reached out and squeezed Dean's shoulder. "But he's better now..."

"Yeah but...when we were...She made sure I kept Dean half starved Caleb, he still hasn't fully recovered from that. Still too skinny." Sam teased and Dean pouted.

"I think you hurt his feelings Sam." Caleb smiled and poked Dean gently. Dean giggled, soaking up the contact, knowing soon he'd have a lot more. He nuzzled at Caleb and then Sam, trying to get them to move faster. "Somebody's impatient." Caleb chuckled before grabbing Dean and potato sacking him, heading to their room.

Dean laughed and fake struggled until they got to the room, Sam locking the door behind them just in case Bobby came upstairs. Sam leant against the closed door and watched his brothers play, soaking up the memories for the bad times.

He tossed Dean onto the bed gently and pounced him, wrestling with him playfully. Tickling when he could. Dean squealed in laughter and then began squirming when Sam joined in on the attack. When Sam paused Dean moved, kissing him, needing to feed. Sam cupped his face and kissed him back for a while before pulling back to breath. Dean wriggled on the bed, wanting them to move on. Caleb smirked at the wriggling and rubbed Dean's belly, flicking a nipple playfully. Dean wriggled, trying to get Caleb to move up, wanting a kiss from him. He whimpered as Sam began tugging his pants down. Caleb leaned over him, nipping at a nipple before moving up, biting his skin gently, centering his nibbling on Dean's Adam's apple. Dean whimpered a hand going to Caleb's hair, trying to keep him there even as Sam began licking and nipping his way down Dean's stomach towards his groin. Caleb groaned and moved, pulling Dean up against him, Dean's back to his chest, arms wrapped around him, fingers trailing over his skin. Dean moaned and pushed back against Caleb as Sam finally reached his groin, taking him into his mouth.

Caleb entered him from behind groaning. It felt so good. "Dean... you... god so good."

"More...need..." Dean mumbled, pushing back and then Sam took him further into his mouth. Dean groaned, head thrashing at the double stimulation coming form his brothers.

Caleb groaned, attacking Dean's neck with small bites, growling softly, the need to mate becoming all consuming. Dean melted into him, feeling his need, head lolling to the side to give him better access even as he thrust back and then forward into Sam's mouth. Sam's hands wandered up and over his stomach, teasing the soft skin as he worked on Dean. His hands joined Sam's, rubbing Dean's stomach before moving up to play with his nipples. Dean's eyes were glazed, his body moving on autopilot as he fed greedily from Sam and the massive amounts of lust in the air before excluding more lust to drive his partners on more. Caleb moaned, moving against Dean harder and faster, grunting as he did so. Sam pulled off of Dean and moved up to claim his mouth, thrusting against Dean as he did so. Caleb whimpered as he couldn't hold himself back anymore, he climaxed, pulling Dean against him as he moaned low in his throat. Dean whined and kept pushing back against him, wanting more even as Sam kept thrusting against him and kissing him. He shuddered against Dean as he started to come down, his eyes rolling up in his head as he once more dropped unconscious. Neither Sam or Dean noticed, locked in the feeding process even as Sam pulled Dean from Caleb and pulled him onto his lap, slipping inside him.

Caleb shivered and shuddered, curling into a fetal position as Sam fed Dean. Purring softly. Sam didn't last much longer as he thrust into Dean, Dean's head on his shoulder as he whimpered and moaned in pleasure. With one final thrust Sam orgasmed and Dean followed him, slumping limp in Sam's arms once he was done. Sam gently pushed sweat damp blonde hair off his face and kissed his neck before pulling out and gently laying Dean down on the bed beside Caleb. Caleb felt a body near him and immediately moved and attached himself to said body with a happy purr. Dean snuggled in happily even as Sam curled up against his back, exhausted from feeding Dean. Sam could practically feel Dean's energy levels rising and he knew he was too tired to deal with it.

"Go to sleep Dean." He mumbled and Dean immediately relaxed, fast asleep between them.

Caleb woke first and stretched, looking around with a yawn. "Sam?" Sam hummed, still mostly asleep but he moved a hand to search for Caleb, his head resting against Dean. Caleb took Sam's hand in his and squeezed it. Sleep glazed hazel eyes slowly opened to see Caleb before falling shut again, Sam going back into a deeper sleep. He needed it to recover from that feeding session. It had been more intense than most. Caleb smiled and nuzzled into him and Dean more, falling back asleep himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby looked up as he heard a vehicle approach and mentally groaned. It was either the people Caleb had called or other hunters. Considering the boys were all upstairs...neither was good.

Cameron got out of the car first once it stopped and scanned the area. Seeing no immediate threats she grabbed the bags and headed towards the house, stopping when a dog started causing a ruckus. Bobby grabbed his shotgun at hearing the racket and stepped outside.

"Can I help you?"

Cameron cocked her head to the side and looked at Bobby silently before over her shoulder to Sarah and John who were exiting the car. She turned back to Bobby, ignoring the dog that was going nuts. "We're here to see Sam Winchester."

"The boys are a bit busy at the moment." He said, almost expecting a moan to be heard or the bed squeaking but thankfully it remained quiet.

"Busy how?" Cameron asked curiously. Moving slightly so she was between the gun and John.

"Hopefully sleeping, been a rough few days. Better come in anyway." Bobby told them, eyeing them carefully since Rumsfled was throwing such a fit. Surely if they were demons Sam would have made an appearance by now.

Cameron made her way over, watching Bobby's gun silently. John stopped at Rumsfield and let him sniff before petting him. The dog stopped barking to give John the wanted attention then went back to trying to lunge and kill Cameron. Bobby relaxed a little when the dog liked the boy but something about the girl was setting him off and Rumsfeld was a hunter's dog.

Sarah did the same with the dog, giving it a pat and scratch behind the ear before moving to Bobby and offering her hand. "Sarah Connor."

"Robert Singer. John mentioned you a few times and the boys seem to really like you." Bobby told her, not taking her hand just yet. "You know what John and the boys do?" He asked, hoping she did to make it easier to test them.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Bobby. "You mean hunt ghosts?"

"Among other things." He said, tossing her a flask. "Holy water can't be too careful these days." He told her.

Sarah caught the flask and took a drink before handing it to John. John blinked at the flask and rolled his eyes before glancing to Cameron then handing it back to Bobby. Seeing them bypass the girl he stiffened.

"Her too if she wants to stay here."

John looked at Cameron then back to Bobby. "It won't affect her... she's not human."

"Then what is she?" He growled out, wishing Sam would hurry up and get downstairs. He hadn't shown any overt powers since he'd been sick but Bobby would like the backup of another hunter, especially one who could sense the Supernatural.

"I'm a Terminator." Cameron replied, her eyes glowing blue behind her human irises.

"What the hell?" Bobby's shotgun came up but a hand grabbed it.

"Bobby it's okay." Sam said, keeping him from shooting. "Hey Sarah." Sam called, smiling sheepishly at her.

Sarah smiled as she saw Sam. "Hey Sam..." She moved forward and rested the back of her hand to his forehead to check his temperature. "How you feeling baby?"

"Not too bad. Sorry if Caleb freaked you out." Sam told her, nervous since he didn't know what to say if...when she asked about Dean.

"She's been over Caleb freaking her out for months." John replied as he smacked him upside the head. "You're an idiot though Bitch."

"Sorry Brat...it's...well it's a really, really long story." Sam admitted before smothering a yawn.

"Dean became an Incubus, you got mind raped by a Demon." John crossed his arms and shot Sam a glare. "I missing anything?"

"How...how did you..." Sam stammered with wide eyes, scared they'd hate them now.

John pointed to Cameron. "She told us after giving us the directions... hell she drove the whole way."

"I don't sleep." Cameron said in way of explanation.

Sam just stared, terrified at what they thought. He stumbled back a step as all the doubts he'd had the day before came flooding back.

John darted forward and caught him. "Breathe Sam." He helped him down to a chair. "We're here... aren't we?"

Sam stared at him with wide eyes, struggle to breath. He grabbed John's arm and clung on, trying to use John's presence to ground himself.

John hugged him back tightly. "If we hated you, you think we'd come here Bitch?"

Sam gasped but slowly hugged him back, holding on as tightly as he dared.

"I swear I could kill John Winchester sometimes." Sarah sighed as she rested her hand on Sam's head. "Sammy...?"

"How do you kill someone who's already dead?" Sam asked even as he looked up at her. "Don't hate us? Even...even if we're not quite human anymore?" Sam asked, needing to hear them say it.

"We don't hate you." Sarah rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead. "We're upset, obviously we need to have a sit down, but we don't hate you or Dean."

Sam stared at them with wide, hopeful eyes, his heart still pounding. When they heard everything would they still say that? He wanted Dean and Caleb.

"Yeah... wanting to find John Winchester and kick his ass." Sarah rested her forehead against Sam's. "Nothing will ever make me hate you baby."

Caleb stalked into the room silently, eyeing everyone before making his way over to Sam and resting a hand on his shoulder. He sniffed the air and his eyes seemed to dance between Sarah and Cameron. Sam relaxed, leaning into Caleb for comfort. Cameron looked at Caleb then started to scan the house; she stopped in front of one of Bobby's books and started to go through it.

"Dean okay?" Sam asked Caleb quietly, figuring Dean was still asleep like Sam had told him.

"He's still asleep; I think he's learned to purr."

"Purr? Yeah...at first he did make a noise similar...hasn't done it since though." Sam muttered, blaming himself for that.

"Why not?" Caleb asked, eyes glued to Cameron.

"Not happy enough probably." Sam whispered, hugging himself and Bobby frowned from where he was watching things. They did not need Sam flipping out again.

Caleb rolled his eyes and actually dragged his eyes back to Sam, wrapping his arms around him. "You're self esteem sucks Bitch." Sam slumped in his arms, shivering slightly from the stress of them arriving and worrying about their reactions. Caleb nuzzled his neck purring. "It's okay, they don't hate you."

"Oh cool!" John exclaimed from the other room. "Mr. Singer, this is a sick knife!"

Bobby bolted to the other room, worried about what he could have gotten into and Sam snickered.

"Think things are gonna get really interesting. Poor Bobby."

Sarah chuckled. John was looking at a knife, but not touching it, hell, his hands were behind his back. Bobby relaxed at seeing the kid hadn't picked it up and shook his head, he got the feeling that boy was just as bad as a certain pair of trouble makers.

John looked at Bobby innocently. "Hi."

"Just stay out of trouble." He grumbled, going into the kitchen to start lunch, Sam at least had to be starving after the mornings activities. "Sam, you gonna bring Dean down?" He asked. It would be better to get the drama over with before they were at the table to eat. Caleb looked at Sam, rubbing the back of his neck gently.

"Dean's gonna panic, too many new people." Sam whispered.

"He's going to have to see them eventually. He knows that Cameron is my sister..." Caleb whispered back. "Let's get him."

"Maybe one at a time or something? He feels safe in the bedroom, take John up, he doesn't look or sound threatening." Sam argued.

Caleb nodded. "John?" John popped his head through the door. "You wanna see Dean?"

John grinned and nodded.

"Come on then, he's upstairs." Sam added, getting up to head for the stairs. John followed. Cameron moved to follow herself. "Just John. Dean...we don't want to overwhelm him or anything. This is gonna be hard enough." Sam told her firmly.

Cameron blinked at Sam's tone. "Is he a danger to John?" Caleb growled at Cameron in response. She looked at Caleb and turned to help Bobby with lunch.

TBC….


	7. 7

Sam led the way upstairs and opened the bedroom door, smiling when he saw Dean curled up on the bed, still fast asleep. "Wait here John." he told him and then walked over to the bed, sitting down to gently pull Dean into his arms. "Dean, time to wake up." he called and Dean moved, snuggling into him even as his eyes opened.

"HI." Dean whispered and Sam smiled.

"Hi." he kissed Dean softly. "We've got a visitor Dean. He wants to see you."

Caleb stalked over and slipped down next to Dean. His moves more fluid, sensual, he was stalking instead of just walking. Hunting. Dean smiled and turned to cuddle with Caleb even as Sam looked up at John and motioned for him to approach slowly.

John made his way over, looking at Dean with a slight smile. "Hey big brother." Dean started and turned to stare at John with wide eyes, clinging to Caleb and Sam.

"Who...who are you?" He whispered, Sammy and Caleb wouldn't let this person hurt him.

"My name's John." He said as he offered his hand. "We used to hang... before." Dean stared at his hand, not sure what he was supposed to do but then looked up at John curiously.

"Don't remember, sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." He smiled and poked Dean's nose. "My mom's here... and Cameron too."

Caleb had mentioned Cameron, saying she was his sister. Dean wrinkled his nose at the touch and then frowned, thinking over what John had said. "Caleb's sister? Is she our sister too Sammy? What..what's a mom?" Dean asked, still watching John. John chuckled at the nose wrinkle and poked it again.

"Yeah Sammy... what's a mom?" Caleb asked looking at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes at Caleb, knowing he knew what it was. "Remember Dad Dean?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "Well Mom..." Sam sighed this was harder than he thought so he shot a mild glare at John. Then a thought hit him, did Dean remember the differences between the sexes? John looked at Sam innocently, considering this punishment for being a bonehead. "Dean do you remember what a woman is?" Sam asked hesitantly, glancing at Caleb and John for help.

Caleb shrugged a bit. "She's got curves..." Caleb offered.

"Real helpful kitten." Sam mumbled. Who'd have thought he'd be trying to explain the birds and the bees to his twenty nine year old ex-womanising brother? Not that Dean had slept with a woman other than the demon since they'd gotten together but still.

Caleb shrugged. "Women are soft... and nice, usually."

"Caleb a woman?" Dean asked innocently. Caleb was soft and nice.

"No! I'm a guy... like you. Women don't have dicks... they have boobs."

John just face palmed at that.

"What's boobs?" Dean asked and Sam groaned, hiding his face in Dean's neck.

"Caleb!" He snapped.

"What?"

"Not helping." Sam ground out and then sighed. "There has got to be a way to explain this better."

"CAMERON!" Caleb yelled. "We need visual aids." Sam stared at him in disbelief and then he cracked up at the absurdness of the situation.

"Yeah... I'm gonna..." John slipped from the room unless someone stopped him.

"This is your fault John, get back here." Sam growled.

John sighed and made his way back flopping down. "Why is it my fault?" He whined.

"You're the one that brought up the Mom issue in the first place." Sam stated.

"Well she is my mom!"

Cameron made her way into the room and looked at Dean. "Hello."

Dean curled back into his brothers as he stared at this new person, something was weird. He reached out but there was nothing there and that freaked him out. He screamed and began trying to get further away form her.

Caleb moved, holding Dean against him. "Dean... what's wrong?"

Dean kept screaming, turning in Caleb's arms to hide against his chest. Whatever that was it was wrong! He couldn't feel it like he could everyone else.

Caleb rubbed his back purring, trying to calm him down. "Cameron leave."

"But you just called me here..."

"LEAVE!"

Cameron looked at John before leaving going to tell Sarah.

Sam moved so he was covering Dean's back, nuzzling below the collar, trying to comfort and calm him. "It's okay Dean, you're safe, we've got you." he murmured.

"Talk to us Dean... what's wrong?" Caleb asked, rubbing under Dean's chin and down to his chest."

"Can't feel...wrong." he mumbled, his screams quieting to frightened whimpers as he clung to Caleb, leaning back a little into Sam's body as well.

"Can't feel what...? Emotions?"

"Nothing there. Bad." Dean whimpered, tearing Caleb's clothes he was holding on so tightly. That made Sam realise.

"Of course, an incubus' only mean of defence is their ability to make people crazy with lust. Dean can't defend against a machine, they don't feel lust." Sam murmured.

Caleb nodded. "Well... he needs to get used to her."

"It's not that simple Caleb." Sam whispered as he nuzzled at Dean, happy that he seemed to be calming a bit. Caleb rolled his eyes then perked as Sarah ran in.

"Is everyone okay?" Sarah panted, a gun in her hand. Dean glanced up, saw another stranger and went wild again. Sam shot her a glare before cupping Dean's face in his hands, making him look at him.

"Shh Dean, it's okay no one's going to hurt you. That's Sarah Dean." Sam tried to explain but scared green eyes just stared at him blankly, tears falling so Sam sighed and then kissed him. "It's okay Dean, go to sleep." he whispered and then Dean slumped into his arms. "That could have gone better."

"Why was he screaming?" Sarah asked, placing her gun in the waistband of her jeans.

"Cameron. Since Dean's powers won't work on her she freaked him out. Dean...he can't fight anymore, his only defence his ability to make people wild with lust. It apparently doesn't work on her so..."

"So he screamed and panicked." Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Wonderful..."

"Mom." John warned.

"Don't start with me John." Sarah glared at her son and moved over to check Sam's forehead. "Want me to make you some soup?"

Sam pulled back, not liking her attitude towards Dean's reaction. "It's not his fault! He doesn't remember Sarah. Things keep changing so quickly and he doesn't know how to deal with it. He's like a kid and it's not his fault or choice. He didn't ask for this! He's never seen a woman before except for the one that decided to make me her personal demon killer and fuck toy! Dean's been used and hurt and then just when he starts to settle things change." Sam yelled at her, cradling Dean close and keeping himself between his brothers and Sarah.

Sarah blinked at Sam at his outburst and shook her head. "Sam... I..."

"Sam... she was pissed at Cameron, not you or Dean." John said rolling his eyes.

Sam just glared, blackness flickering in his eyes as he fought the urge to protect Dean by attacking.

"Sam." Caleb rested a hand on his shoulder. Sam pushed back into him, not sure about his control and needing Caleb to stop him from doing something stupid. He turned his head, wanting Caleb to see his eyes and realise what was going on. Caleb squeezed his shoulder and looked at Sarah and John. "Soup sounds great Sarah."

"I'll help." John said as he led his mom out. "Hey Bobby! Can you take Cameron shopping?"

"Help." Sam choked out, shaking slightly as he fought the urge to go after them. It had never been like this before. He'd known he was different, he could sense other supernatural beings and sometimes things seemed to be right at hand when he was looking for them but this scared him.

Caleb pulled Sam to his chest and wrapped his arms around him, purring softly. He nuzzled into his neck hoping the sound would soothe him. "Breathe Sam."

Sam fought to breathe like Caleb had asked but it was so hard. Why was he such a mess? He'd been doing so well since Bobby had let him out of the panic room three weeks ago. Why was it all so hard suddenly? He buried his head in Caleb's chest, listening to his steady heart beat and purring, trying to drown out the sounds of others in the house. "Don't let me hurt, please." he begged as a few tears slipped free.

"I won't." Caleb promised, rubbing his back in a soothing pattern. "You're just worried about Dean... the Demonic part of you sees him threatened and you want to attack what you see is a threat. They're not threats though. They're family."

Sam laughed brokenly at that, rubbing his face against Caleb's shirt, drinking in his scent, using it to help keep in control. "Stupid. Never saw her as a threat. Wanted so bad to attack and they're family." Sam whispered, ashamed of himself.

"Things change Sam." Caleb sighed, carding his hand through his hair. "You changed, Dean changed. You wanted to protect him."

"But they're family! Sarah wouldn't hurt him and I...I just want to be normal again." Sam admitted.

"You are normal."

"Right. So reacting to...to that word, my eye colour flickering, wanting to attack my own family, that's normal?" Sam asked as he shifted to practically curl up in Caleb's lap, Dean asleep beside them.

"Yeah, in this crazy life where one brother is an Incubus, the other an Infiltrator, your surrogate mother is the mother of a messiah who's got the hots for a killing machine." Caleb explained. "This is your normal."

Sam finally looked up at him again, wanting so badly to believe him. Sam moved, sealing his lips over Caleb's, wanting Caleb to prove Sam was normal, that he wasn't a monster.

Caleb blinked at Sam kissing him, and kissed back, holding him protectively. When they came up for breath he smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "So... when did you become an Incubus?" Joking obviously.

Sam chuckled slightly but didn't move from his position in Caleb's arms. He just rubbed his cheek against Caleb, wanting comfort, to not be the one in charge for a little while. He didn't know how Dean had done it for so long, it was so draining!

Caleb rested his chin on Sam's head. "Dean will need to confront Cameron. Let me take care of that... okay?"

Sam nodded absently, too tired to argue. It was...nice to have someone else take charge again. He moved a hand to slip under Caleb's shirt, mapping his warm skin. He wasn't sure why, he just wanted to touch Caleb.

Caleb moaned softly, his skin was very sensitive at the moment; it had been like that since Dean's feeding. He was wrestles, he needed something, he wasn't sure what, but at the moment he stayed for Sam. Letting Sam have the skin contact even if it wasn't what his body wanted right now.

Sam nuzzled at Caleb's throat before kissing and nipping at the skin hesitantly. He wanted Caleb to still want him as well as Dean, he wanted Caleb to take charge, he couldn't do it anymore. Not now. He began to play with Caleb's nipples, wanting him to react.

Caleb growled softly, moving quickly so that Sam was pinned under him, looking down at him with a heated gaze that was bleeding from green to gold. Sam stared up at him placidly, he wanted, needed this. He arched his back, showing his throat, submitting to whatever Caleb wanted. He needed to know Caleb could control him, stop him if it came down to it.

Caleb growled deep in his throat before leaning down and biting Sam's neck hard, rubbing against him to try and relieve his raging erection. At the bite Sam went limp, not that he had planned to struggle but it was like all the resistance and strength drained from his as he felt Caleb's teeth in his vulnerable flesh. He moaned as Caleb rubbed against him, arching slightly towards him to give him more friction. It wasn't enough; Caleb growled and pulled at Sam's clothes, ripping them off of him as he turned Sam onto his stomach. Sam let Caleb do what he wanted, feeling the darkness inside him raging at another overpowering him but Sam was too scared to control himself, he needed someone else to do it. He knew Caleb could do it so he fought every instinct that told him to fight and instead surrendered completely. His eyes were a mix of hazel and black as he lay on his stomach, waiting for whatever Caleb would do next.

Caleb sniffed at Sam's neck, biting it to make sure that he stayed placid before positioning himself behind him and pushing in. Sam moaned at the bite, mewling in need as he felt Caleb against him. He moved a little to see what Caleb would do. Caleb pushed inside him, growling softly until he was fully encased by Sam. Groaning happily before starting to move.

Sam bucked under him, trying to throw him off, pushing him to really show who was in control. He needed Caleb to do whatever it took to make him fully submit to him. Sam's eyes darkened further as he growled, hands moving so he'd be able to push up. Caleb moved, his hands grabbing Sam's wrists and squeezing hard as he growled a warning, he thrust against Sam hard and bit his shoulder to show him who was boss. That was better but not enough so Sam started struggling harder despite loving the feel of Caleb inside him. He was going to be sore as hell later since Caleb hadn't prepared him at all but since he healed faster now he wasn't really worried. It was weird, one part of his mind thinking everything over clinically and the other focused on making Caleb over power him.

Caleb growled louder and pulled Sam's wrists from under him, trapping Sam's arms behind his back as he just rode him harder. He held the wrists tight with one hand, the other grabbing his hair and pulling it back. "Mine!"

As his neck was stretched back painfully something inside him snapped and he went utterly limp, whimpering and mewling as Caleb slammed into him. His mind went utterly blank as he surrendered fully to what was happening. Caleb snarled as he came inside Sam, slumping over him and purring softly, satisfied at the moment. His tongue darting out to lick Sam's cheek. Sam lay under him, still hard but not doing anything about it since Caleb wasn't. His eyes were demon black as he waited for Caleb to do something. He leant into the lick but otherwise didn't do anything.

Caleb pulled out of him and stretched, watching Sam curiously. Sam whimpered softly as Caleb moved away, wanting him to finish it. Caleb tilted his head to the side. "Why whimpering?"

Sam didn't answer verbally, mind still pleasantly blank in reaction to being so thoroughly claimed. For the first time in a long time there was no internal fight. He wasn't even registering Caleb's words, just the lovely sound of his voice. He whimpered again, his body needing release but Caleb hadn't said he could.

Caleb pulled Sam to him gently, seeing what he'd do. Sam curled into him a little but then stopped, waiting to see if it was allowed. Caleb purred, nuzzling against him, a hand moving to stroke his cock. Sam sighed and then moaned, relaxing as Caleb gave him what he needed, happy he knew how to look after and control him. He kept stroking until Sam came, nuzzling against him and purring as he did so. "Better?" As Sam's breathing calmed again the black faded from his eyes and he stared up at Caleb, happy and content as he nuzzled against him. Caleb nuzzled back, nipping at his lips, just cuddling him protectively. "Mine."

Sam stayed utterly relaxed in his arms, knowing he was safe and protected. This one would look after him, make sure he was safe and didn't do something bad. He purred at the comforting touches, inner darkness completely content for the first time. Caleb smiled and tugged on Sam's earlobe with his teeth. "Go to sleep..." Sam just stared at him, loving the feel of teeth in his skin. His purring picked up a bit as his body started to react again.

Caleb sighed and looked down at Sam. He shook his head no and covered Sam's eyes, rubbing his lower back in a soothing pattern as he purred softly, trying to put his brother to sleep. Sam whimpered when the teeth were removed but the darkness and gentle touch were calming. Then the soft purring started and his eyelids grew heavy as it vibrated through him, lulling him into a deep, dreamless sleep. He mewled softly, one hand culching sleepily at Caleb before the blackness swept him under. Caleb sighed once Sam relaxed in sleep. He then looked over at Dean and groaned. Both of them were out cold and he couldn't wake Dean up. Sighing he got up and headed downstairs to see what was going on, and he needed some food.

TBC….


	8. 8

Bobby looked up as Caleb walked downstairs. He didn't really know what to think of the boy or the strange group he'd called over. "Where are the boys?" He asked, it had been rather quiet up there since Dean stopped screaming. It had taken everything he had not to run up there but he knew Sam would never let anyone hurt Dean and it was just meeting so many new people causing the reaction.

"They're both asleep upstairs." Caleb said as he started some coffee. "Where are Sarah, John, and Cameron?"

"Out getting more food, don't usually have to feed this many." Bobby grumbled but at least he didn't have to pay.

"Cameron doesn't eat much." Caleb shrugged. "And I'm sure that you and Sarah will find something in common."

"If you say so kid. Did you need something or just sick of being upstairs?"

"Coffee... food... sick of being upstairs." Caleb looked at Bobby and tried his best to look innocent, cute, and the like.

"Something I need to know?" he asked, not fooled by the look.

Caleb rolled his eyes and dropped the innocent act. "Nope. You gunna try and shoot me again?"

"Not as long as you don't do something stupid. Coffee's in the pot, not much in the fridge but help yourself." Bobby told him before leaving to go back to his research. They still didn't know enough about Incubus or about what had been done to Sam. Caleb did so then wandered into the living room where Bobby was researching to see what he was doing. "I ain't a side show boy, either help or go find something to do." Bobby growled without looking up.

"What can I do to help?" Caleb asked, perking a bit.

"Know any languages other than English? Most this stuff's in Latin and older."

"My computer can translate the Latin, not sure about older..." Caleb said as he reached for a book.

"You're looking for anything on Incubi and demonic control spells.

"Okay... why on Demonic control spells?" Caleb asked as he started reading the pages at a decent clip.

"Because Sam still isn't fully over whatever that bitch did to him." Bobby snapped. Caleb winced at being snapped at by Bobby and nodded, curling up tighter as he pretty much scanned the book into his memory. Bobby glanced up and sighed. "Not you kid, just the whole situation. Hate being helpless." He whispered.

"Yeah... me too." Caleb muttered, not looking at Bobby, but flipping through the book a little too fast for a human.

"You actually understanding that or just flipping pages?" Bobby asked after watching him for a few minutes.

"It's got a recipe for Ostrich brains in here." Caleb said as he kept flipping. "Nothing on Incubi or demon control yet." His head was resting on his fist. Bobby stared at him before chuckling and going back to his own research, pen and paper at hand. "What's so funny?" Caleb looked at him nervously.

"You're a Winchester all right kid." Bobby told him.

"What makes you say that?" Caleb blinked at him.

"You may look like Dean but apparently you're more like Sam when it comes to this stuff."

"Computer in the brain kinda helps. You could have Cameron read, store, and translated everything you own in maybe a week."

Bobby blinked but then nodded, thinking about it. If she agreed that could be rather helpful, it would save a lot of time after all.

Caleb was through his fifth book when he found something. "Huh..."

"Got something?"

"Yeah... looks like the control and ability to feed can be transferred or shared." Caleb said, chewing on a thumb nail.

"Interesting but not really helpful." Bobby murmured, uninterested.

Caleb shrugged. "Well I doubt there's a cure for Incubi."

"I was hoping for a way to restore his memories or help him be a bit more independent." Bobby told him.

"I'll keep looking." Caleb said. Bobby just nodded and got back to eventually nodded off with a book dangling from his hand. He'd been through the ringer too. Bobby looked up and then got up to carefully rescue the book and toss a blanket over the kid. Caleb mumbled and moved, curling up under the covers in a better position. Bobby watched him, seeing a lot of both brothers in him. Dean's mouth and Sam's brains, their stubbornness combined.

Sarah made her way in an hour later with bags of groceries and John and Cameron following behind with more bags. "Bobby?"

He hurried out before they could wake the kid, making hushing motions. "Kid's asleep in the den, worn out." He whispered.

"Which kid?" Sarah asked as she handed him a bag and started to unpack.

"You think Sam would be down here asleep without Dean? Caleb was helping with some research, fell asleep over a book. The others are asleep upstairs."

Sarah nodded. "So... you're okay with Caleb?"

He glanced at her as he started getting diner ready. "Doesn't matter what I think, Sam and Dean need him." He answered gruffly.

Sarah nodded and slapped his hands away from the chicken. "That's for Sam's soup."

"Careful, she'll hog tie you." John warned from his seat at the table.

"This is my kitchen ya know?" He muttered.

"I got ovaries. I win." Sarah smirked. Bobby just stared at her before giving in and going back to his books. If she wanted to cook so badly so be it.

Cameron followed him curiously. John just snickered and then shut up from a glare from his mom. Bobby checked on Caleb to make sure he was comfortable before settling behind his desk to keep working.

"You have a lot of books." Cameron observed, picking one up and looking through it.

"Comes with the job girl."

"What Job is that?"

He looked at her blankly. She didn't know what the boys did? He glanced at Caleb but he was still out. "Hunting."

Cameron glanced at him then went back to the book. "You hunt the supernatural."

"Yeah. So?"

"Do you know them?" She asked, picking up one of the older, non-English books.

"Some. That's what translation guides are for.

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron smiled to him.

Caleb woke about an hour later and yawned. "Smells good..."

"Sarah's cooking." Bobby told him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Caleb stretched and got up, rubbing his hair. "She's a good cook..."

"Guess I'll find out. Wanna get Sam down here or take something up to him later?"

"I'll take him some soup." Caleb moved to get the soup, giving Sarah a soft thanks and headed upstairs, shaking Sam's shoulder when he gets there. "Sam?"

He felt someone shaking him and opened his eyes, relaxing when he saw Caleb, giving him a sleepy, content smile.

"Morning sleepyhead." Caleb smiled. "Sarah made you her famous chicken soup."

Sam smiled and cuddled up to him, the words making a vague sort of sense but all he really wanted to do was cuddle unless Caleb wanted him to do something else.

Caleb frowned at that. The cuddling was cute, the not talking, not so much. "Sam? Are you hungry?"

"If you want me to be." Sam answered softly, not meeting his eyes.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Caleb sighed, groaning inwardly at the turn of events. Sam bit his lip, why wasn't he telling him what to do? He didn't really feel anything, except safe and that he wanted to do what Caleb wanted him to do. Wonderful, Caleb buried his face in Sam's hair to calm himself. "I want you to eat Sam... you're still sick."

"Okay." Sam answered obediently. As long as Caleb told him what to do everything was safe.

Caleb groaned and leaned his head against the headboard, handing Sam the soup. "Bobby is gonna kill me."

"No!" Sam yelped in fear, he needed Caleb to be there, to tell him what to do. He stared at Caleb, if he told him to kill Bobby he'd do it, then Caleb would be safe.

"Not literally Sam." Caleb soothed, rubbing the back of his neck, squeezing it slightly to calm him. At the squeeze Sam went limp, purring slightly. "Eat Sam, I want you to get better, and you might wanna wake Dean up." Caleb sighed; this was going to be difficult. That transfer spell sounded good right about now.

Sam hesitated, which was he meant to do first? Eat or wake Dean up? He looked at the soup and then Dean before turning pleading eyes on Caleb.

"Wake Dean, then eat." Caleb said, trying to figure out a plan of action. Sam nodded happily and reached out to shake Dean's arm.

"Dean wake up." He called out and Dean stirred, smiling sleepily at them. But Sam didn't react, he turned to start eating the soup like Caleb had told him to.

Caleb smiled to Dean and reached out, ruffling his hair. "You sleep good Jerk?" Dean nodded, bumping his head against Caleb's hand.

"Sammy okay?" Dean asked, not sure why Sam hadn't talked to him or touched him like he normally did.

"Sammy had a setback." Caleb explained. "He's kinda... like you at the moment. Towards me." Please don't hate him!

Dean blinked, trying to work that out in his head. "Sammy?" he called out, tapping his brother who just kept eating. "Sammy!" Dean snuggled up beside him, wanting Sammy to answer.

Caleb nudged Sam, hoping he got the hint to pay attention to Dean. Sam looked up at Caleb, staring at him as if he was the only thing that mattered. Caleb's face fell and he sighed. "Sam... Dean's worried about you."

Sam felt puzzled but turned to look at Dean curiously. Why was he worried? Caleb would keep them both safe, he could do that. Sam nuzzled Dean, rubbing his face against his before going back to eating. Caleb sighed; at least Sam wasn't treating Dean like a sex toy. Dean was happy when Sam acknowledged him and even touched him. He didn't know why Sam was acting funny but at least it wasn't like with Her!

"Hey Sam? Tell me what's going through your mind?" Caleb asked and Sam looked at him, not sure what he was asking. "Who's that?" Caleb pointed to Dean.

"Dean, my brother." Sam answered immediately. He wasn't stupid or anything.

"And what is he to you?"

"My brother, I love him. Love you too." Sam told him, not wanting Caleb to think he didn't love him as well.

"So why were you ignoring him?"

"You didn't say it was okay to talk to him." Sam told him calmly. Dean touched his arm and Sam took his hand, making Dean happy as he cuddled even closer.

"It's always okay to talk and interact with Dean." Caleb replied. "I want you to talk and interact with Dean like normal. Okay?"

"Okay." Sam answered, wrapping an arm around Dean who smiled. Caleb relaxed at that. One crisis averted. Sam lay against Caleb with Dean cuddled against him, basking in the closeness.

"What're you thinking Sam?"

"Do you want me to think something?" Sam asked. He'd think whatever Caleb wanted him too but the calm blankness was nice. All anger and rage gone, he was just consumed by the feeling of safety that Caleb's presence gave him.

"...Wut?" Okay, now he was confused. "You're not thinking?"

"If you tell me too." Sam told him. "Nice blank quiet." He whispered.

"Hmm..." Caleb sucked in his lower lip thinking. "Dean what're you thinking?"

Dean grinned, Sam asked him that sometimes too. "That Sammy's acting different but not like with Her. You won't be mean like She was so it's okay." Dean told him.

"Okay, obviously not the same thing... damn it." Caleb leaned back and sighed, scratching both Sam and Dean behind the ear. They both cuddled closer, soaking up his affectionate touch and purring. Dean's purr was different to Sam's, deeper and smoother than the noise coming from purely human vocal chords. "Now I got you both purring." Caleb chuckled. "How you feeling Dean? Hungry?"

"Nope." Dean answered; he was still good from their earlier feed.

"Okay. Sam, what about you?"

"Happy, safe." That was an easy question.

"You're not hungry?"

"Do you want me to be?" Sam asked, why didn't Caleb just tell him what to think and do?

"I want you to think for yourself?" He hoped that worked. Sam just stared at him blankly. "Yeah didn't think that would work... do you feel hungry?"

Sam whimpered in distress, he didn't know what Caleb wanted him to say, think or do, the peace was fading slowing.

"Shh... it's okay." He ran his hand through Sam's hair. "I'll bring you some more food, okay?"

Sam held his arms out to Caleb, he didn't feel hungry because he hadn't been told to but he needed to be held, to soak up his presence and bring the calm blank back.

Caleb blinked at Sam and pulled him against his chest. "It's gonna be okay Sam... I'll take care of you."

Sam sighed, going limp against him as the blankness flooded in again.

"Better?" Caleb asked, rubbing his back gently. Sam's head just lolled against Caleb's chest as he rubbed against Caleb slightly, not sure if it was allowed. Caleb purred softly and looked over at Dean. "Well? Joining in or what?" Dean smiled and climbed on top of them so he was touching them both. He nuzzled Sam and then Caleb as he got comfortable. Dog piled by his brothers. He chuckled and nuzzled against Sam. "Love you."

"Love you two too." Sam murmured.

Caleb smiled and nipped at Dean's nose playfully. "Love you too Dean."

Dean laughed and nipped back. "Love Caleb and Sammy." Dean stated with a grin before nudging Sam, he wanted to play!

Caleb watched Sam to see what he'd do. Sam blinked and then cautiously nudged back, Caleb's orders humming in the back of the blankness, he was meant to talk and interact with Dean like normal. Caleb raised an eyebrow, hoping that Sam would take it upon himself to play back with Dean. When Dean batted at him playfully Sam returned the action, still a little hesitant but there was a small smile on his face.

"You can play with him Sam. He wants you to."

Dean grinned and rolled them and Sam wrapped his arms around him, continuing the roll and then he tickled Dean, making Dean laugh and Sam freeze. He bit his lip and Dean grinned at him, nudging and nuzzling him before returning the tickle attack.

Caleb laughed. "You two are like kittens." Sam smiled slightly at that, happy that Caleb was happy. Caleb frowned as his stomach growled. "I need food." He got up and stretched pulling on a shirt. Sam watched him with wide eyes, not sure what was happening. "What's wrong Sam?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going downstairs to eat."

"No. Can't leave." Sam called out desperately, speech deteriorating in his panic. He clutched at his head as the blankness began to break up, whimpering in pain.

Caleb frowned and moved, taking his hand. "Why can't I leave?"

"Stay Sam. Control, keep safe." Sam stuttered out brokenly as he began to rock himself.

Caleb sighed and pulled Sam to him. "Hey... it's okay. I'm just gonna get some food, then I'll be right back. Okay?"

Sam's eyes flickered black, the blankness beginning to break up, pain flooding his mind as his eyes lost focus.

"Sam... look at me." He held Sam's head in his hands, forcing him to look at him. "I want you to calm down." His voice brooking no argument. "Calm down now!" That was an order. Sam instantly stilled, his eyes struggling to focus on Caleb even as he continued whimpering in pain. Caleb kissed his forehead. "It's okay bro... I'm right here. You're sleepy... aren't you?" Sam whimpered but then yawned, his eyelids growing heavy as he stared up at Caleb. Caleb smiled. "Go curl up with Dean and take a nap."

Sam moved sluggishly, his head still hurting but the cracks were smoothing back over as he did what Caleb told him to. He curled up and Dean wrapped his arms around him, staring at Caleb in fear since he didn't know what was wrong with Sammy. Sam nuzzled weakly and then his eyes slid shut, body limp.

"Sammy hurt?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah. Sammy's hurt... I'm trying to fix him." Caleb looked at Dean. "You want me to take over taking care of you until Sammy's better?"

"How? Can't feed." Dean stared at him, not sure. Caleb take care of him too?

"If I find a way, is that okay?"

"Not take Sammy away?" Dean asked, holding Sam tightly.

"No, Sammy's gonna stay with us."

"If...if best for Sammy." Dean whispered, scared at the idea of someone other than Sammy being in control but Caleb was being nice to Sammy and he hadn't hurt Dean at all either so maybe it would be okay.

"Okay. Lemme talk to Bobby, and get food. I'm hungry." He leant over and kissed gave Dean a peck on the cheek before moving to do just as said.

Dean smiled at the kiss and gave him one back. "Back quick?" Dean asked as he rocked Sam who remained utterly limp and deeply asleep in his arms, the damage to the blankness still healing.

"Half hour tops." Caleb said with a cocky grin that he didn't feel.

TBC…


	9. 9

"Bobby?" Caleb called once he was downstairs.

"In here kid. They up yet?"

Caleb grabbed some chicken from the soup and made his way over to Bobby downing the food in record speed. "Dean is. Sam's asleep."

"Maybe we should take him to a doctor, he's sleeping too much." Bobby mused.

"He's got a fever... and well... I had to make sure he was asleep so I could eat. He panicked and was about to shatter a window."

"Explain now." Bobby growled out, tone deadly. Why would Sam be panicking?

"Um... well... he kinda broke down last night again. He wanted to kill John and Sarah for some reason and..." Caleb swallowed a bit. "I had to dominate him... now he's all submissive and not thinking until I tell him to..."

Bobby stared at him, that was not an explanation. "Start at the beginning and make sense idjit! This started when Sarah went running up there with a gun?"

"Yeah. Dean was freaking out, and Sarah did her normal 'I hate that robot' reaction. Sam took it wrong, thinking she was pissed at him and Dean and almost attacked her!"

"The bond, I noticed he's been incredibly protective but to attack someone he sees as family?"

"His eyes were going black..."

Bobby froze in horror, Sam's eyes hadn't really gone truly black since he'd detoxed or whatever so that couldn't be a good sign. Was Sam backsliding somehow? "He didn't hurt anyone though."

"No... he listened to me... and begged me not to let him hurt anyone." Caleb shrugged. "Then he got me riled up... and we got into a domination battle."

"And you didn't think to stop it? To call for help?" Bobby snapped at him angrily.

Caleb shrank under Bobby's snarl. "I wasn't really thinking with my bigger head at the moment..."

"Obviously." He stated coldly.

"Truthfully... if Cameron wasn't a Terminator I'd have been spending my time screwing HER the second she got here. Something is wrong with me, but I'm trying to help my brothers!"

Bobby took a deep breath, hearing the sincerity in his voice. So something was affecting all three of them, great. "What's wrong with you?" Bobby asked, figuring that it might be easier to deal with Caleb's problem first since he was the most...normal at the moment.

"I... I need to mate." Caleb replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Like... BADLY. I'm hot, my skin is on fire, I need a woman yesterday."

"If you were an animal I'd say you were in heat kid." Bobby commented flippantly.

"Yeah... most likely... Dean set it off!" Caleb whined. It wasn't his fault!

"But you aren't an animal...used any weird uh, stimulants or something that could be unbalancing your hormones. Looked for hex bags among your things?"

"I have Black Panther DNA... and the only stimulant around is Dean." Caleb gave Bobby a droll look, like duh you idiot.

"Wait...you mean you're really in heat? So if Sam challenged you for dominance..." Bobby trailed off.

Caleb nodded, shoulders sagging. "Yeah... pretty much."

"Okay moving on...how was he...after?"

"He's hungry if I tell him he's hungry." Caleb braced himself for the explosion. "That was after he woke up... before hand he was just... purring... and not responding verbally..."

"You're telling me you have total control of Sam? More than he has with Dean?" Bobby demanded. "What does Sam think of that?"

"That's kind of the problem... he doesn't think unless I tell him to. His mind is a nice blankness that he likes at the moment."

"You mean he's back to the mindless robot he was for that demon bitch?" Bobby roared at him, terrified for Sam.

Caleb winced. "I don't know! I don't know what he was like with her! Dean says he's like that, but he's okay with it because I'm nice unlike her. Whoever she is."

"The demon that had them was female. Don't know what name she used, Dean just calls her She or Her. From what I've managed to piece together from Sam's vague memories and the bits and pieces Dean has said Sam was just blank, empty. Didn't think or feel anything unless she was letting him alone with Dean and then he was a little more normal." Bobby admitted.

"Well I told him to act like normal towards Dean... so, he has been. I'm not her! And Sam's emotional... so he likes the blankness; he doesn't wanna be in charge he wants me to do it for now."

"So his fear over loss of control, plus you uh dominating him during that...could have reactivated elements of the spell." Bobby whispered. "Thankfully not the whole thing but bad enough."

"Yeah." Caleb nodded. "So... um... which leads me to the reason why I came down here."

"I still haven't found anything on what she did to him so I don't know how to fix this." Bobby stated.

"I think we might be able to ride it out... but I can't keep telling him to take care of Dean and himself... Dean needs more emotional support too. Remember that spell I mentioned earlier?"

"You want to transfer the bond to you? Take care of both of them? I took another look kid, you do this Sam can never take the bond back. We fix him...he loves being able to take care of Dean like that." Bobby warned him.

"Split the bond so both Sam and I can take care of him. When Sam's better he can take up the duties again, but this way there is a failsafe with me."

"We're not talking a few words of Latin here Caleb. This is a blood ritual." Bobby warned him.

"How much you need from me?"

"Just over two pints, it's too much kid. It could easily kill you. It has to be taken all at once; the blood bank limit is a pint a donation for a reason." Bobby told him.

"I don't care, I can take it."

"And then do with Dean what you did with Sam? You'll be unconscious at best! And if you don't do it Dean...he'll drain you. I can't tell him he killed you!"

"I won't die." Caleb looked at him determined. "This is important Bobby... if I have to relay commands to Dean through Sam that he might not get, it could mean Dean dies."

Bobby sighed. "And if this goes wrong I'll have to put a bullet through a boy I've known since he was four! If we mess this up Dean will be like any other of his kind, he'll have to be put down. You understand that?" Bobby demanded.

"Yes I do." Caleb replied softly. "You really think I'm asking this cause I want to be in charge?"

"I don't know, are you?" Bobby pushed.

Caleb blinked and stepped back at that question. Hurt that Bobby would even ask that. Bobby just stared at him, needing to be positive.

"Caleb?" A quiet voice called. Dean peered around the corner looking skittish.

Caleb looked over at Dean. "Hey Dean... what's wrong?" Reaching out for him. Dean flew into his arms, cuddling close.

"Gone too long, Sammy still sleeping." Dean told him.

Caleb rubbed his back, purring to calm him. "Sorry Dean... just trying to talk to Bobby about something."

Dean looked at Bobby and smiled, waving slightly and Bobby smiled back.

"Hey Dean, how're you doing kiddo?" Bobby asked gently.

"Kay." Dean answered. Caleb nuzzled into Dean's neck and relaxed a bit, he was tense all over cause of Bobby's accusation. Dean could almost feel Caleb's tension and nuzzled back, wanting to help him relax so he gently ran a hand over Caleb's spine, knowing it felt good.

Caleb practically melted at that. "Dean..."

Cameron made her way in with a book. "What are the 66 seals?"

Bobby gaped at her. "Where the hell did that question come from?" He muttered, he sort of wanted his home and solitude back now. Dean saw his discomfort and slipped from Caleb's arms to go to Bobby, hugging him. He was allowed to hug Bobby, nothing more.

Cameron looked up at Bobby. "This book, talked about Seals to a cage and stuff. It's old." She looked at Dean and waved a bit. "Hello."

Dean stared at her fearfully, moving behind Bobby. Bobby was a hunter, he'd keep the wrong thing away.

"Dean?" Caleb called for him. "Dean this is Cameron... my sister. Remember I told you about her?"

"No...not like you. She wrong." Dean mumbled, rubbing his chest.

"How is she wrong Dean?"

"Nothing there." Dean whispered, darting to Caleb's side.

He pulled Dean to him and nuzzled his ear. "You mean emotions?"

Dean looked at Caleb and shook his head. "Not right!"

"Dean doesn't feel emotions boy, he can hook into your sex drive real good though." Bobby told him.

"Think I know that Bobby." Caleb glared at the man before looking at Dean. "She's a machine Dean... like the 'Pala."

Dean shot Caleb a look like he was crazy. "Doesn't look like her. 'Pala doesn't walk." Dean stated firmly.

"No, Pala doesn't walk, but Cameron is a robot under the skin. Hence why you see a human but don't feel one. What do you feel towards 'Pala?"

"My baby, not allowed to drive anymore. Can't feel. She different, almost there but not. Wrong." Dean tried to explain.

"You feel safe with Pala?"

"Home." Dean stated and he was right, the Impala was really the only stable home he and Sam had had after Mary died.

"Before you and Sam... for me, Cameron was Home. That make sense?"

Dean stared at Caleb, gauging the truth in his words before cautiously moving away and towards Cameron. He poked her curiously and bobby smothered a laugh with a cough. Cameron watched Dean curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"Caleb home us now?" Dean asked, looking back at Caleb, worried he'd leave with his walking 'Pala.

"Yes, my home is with you... but Cameron helps keep me and John safe... if you'll let us, she'll keep you safe also."

Dean looked from Caleb to Bobby and back to Cameron. "No hurt Sammy or Caleb." Dean told her, growling and showing his small fangs for the first time.

Cameron cocked her head the other way. "What would you do if I did?"

"Don't know yet. But it hurt."

"Caleb is my brother, by default so are you and Sam. I will not damage them or you." Cameron replied, reaching up to touch one of the fangs. Dean reacted on instinct, biting her finger with the fang that could get her. His fang hit the metal endoskeleton after slicing through the finger easily. Her blood tasted a bit more metallic than normal blood. Cameron cocked her head again watching him. "I need that finger..."

Dean wrinkled his nose and spat out what blood had leaked into his mouth. "Taste bad." he told her seriously.

"Dean!" Caleb barked. "Don't bite Cameron!"

"Started it." Dean grumbled as he turned to Caleb, showing him and Bobby his fangs for the first time.

Caleb's jaw dropped when he saw the fangs. "When did you get those!" Dean whimpered and flinched back, almost backing into Cameron before remembering she was there and moving away from her until his back hit a bookshelf. Caleb moved, pulling Dean to him. "It's okay, not mad, just... shocked." Dean stayed rigid in his arms for a few seconds before slowly relaxing.

"I was wondering when they'd come in. It's normal Caleb. He's still changing since he was kept underfed for so long. So expect petulant toddler moods more often as well. He's technically still a baby." Bobby told him, unable to hide an amused grin.

"Not baby!" Dean snapped.

"Point made Bobby." Caleb sighed and rubbed Dean's back. "C'mon Dean... let's go pack."

"Pack? Why pack? You not leave?" Dean asked, almost frantic.

"You're coming with me." Caleb calmed. "I need to find a place to keep you and Sam safe until Sam comes back to himself."

"Bobby's safe. No monsters get in." Dean told him, pointing at the devils trap and then the ward that had trapped him briefly when he'd first arrived.

"Bobby has too many hunter friends. I can do traps and everything." Caleb explained. "Bobby doesn't want to do the spell to help you so I need to take you guys somewhere better."

Dean looked at Bobby in betrayal, tears in his eyes. "Bobby not want help?" He whimpered and Bobby sighed.

"I'll do the spell. I had to be sure you knew the risks and wanted this for the right reasons. Those boys are all I've got left." Bobby admitted softly.

Caleb looked at Bobby silently for a moment before away. "They're all I have."

Cameron looked at Bobby. "What do you need me to get."

"I'll make a list, it's not gonna be easy or cheap to get." He warned. "We can do the spell in the panic room, safest place while you're both vulnerable."

Caleb nodded. "Should I keep Sam asleep?"

"I have resources." Cameron replied.

"We're gonna need him to be there and awake for this." Bobby told him and nodded at Cameron, grabbing paper to write her the weirdest shopping list ever.

Cameron looked at the list. "Looks like Sarah's supply list almost." She smiled a bit to Bobby then left to get the stuff.

"Okay." Caleb got some more soup and some bread and moved towards the bedroom. "C'mon Dean!" Dean smiled and darted in to give Bobby another quick hug before following Caleb upstairs. Caleb sat down next to Sam. "Hey big bro... lunch time, time to wake up, bet you're hungry."

Sam slowly woke up, blinking as black faded to hazel. He stared up at Caleb, his head still a little tender but the peaceful blankness was back fully as he cuddled up against Caleb.

Caleb pulled him up into a sitting position. "I got some food for us... and Dean has fangs now. See?"

Sam reached out to curiously touch them and Dean reacted to the touch. Instead of biting like he had with Cameron he nipped playfully as Sam's fingers, making Sam laugh.

"Oh sure... bite Cameron... nip Sam... I see how it is." Caleb laughed and looked at Sam. "He threatened Cameron also."

Cameron...Sam let the name wash over him and the memories came. "She didn't hurt him?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Why would she?" Caleb asked, handing him the soup and bread. "Eat."

"She's a terminator; she doesn't like threats, does she?" Sam answered as he raised the mug of soup to drink.

"Threats to John." Caleb shrugged taking his own bowl and digging in. "She wouldn't care about threats to herself."

"Okay." Sam paused to watch him eat before biting into his bread.

"Dean's a regular attack dog aren't you Dean?" Caleb grinned to the Incubus. Dean grinned and then growled, showing his fangs. Sam's eyes widened in surprise at that but then he smiled. "Okay that was too cute."

Dean pouted. "Not cute."

"Yeah you are."

"Am not!" Dean argued and Sam reached out to pet his head.

"Are too." Sam agreed with Caleb.

Dean focused and then grinned as he remembered. "Glitch!" The he looked at Sam. "Bitch." Caleb laughed and noogied Dean. Dean laughed and pulled away. Caleb finished his food and waited for Sam to finish. Sam ate methodically, showing no enjoyment of the food, and then waited once he was done.

"Did you like the food?" Sam just looked at him, it was food. Caleb told him to eat so he did. He liked Caleb and Dean. Caleb sighed and pulled Sam to him. "Sam, I need you to think for a while, okay?"

Sam shook his head, thinking was bad. "Please no." He pleaded.

"Please Sam, I promise it's for a little while, but I need to talk to you about something serious." Sam whimpered and reached for him, if he had to then he needed Caleb to hold him. Caleb held him, he nuzzled into his neck, nipping a bit to show he's there. "I'm right here Sam." Sam sighed and relaxed and then reached with one hand for Dean who moved closer to cuddle."You thinking yet?" Caleb asked, carding his hand through Sam's hair.

"What do you want me to think?"

"You know how Dean is bonded to you?" Caleb looked down at Sam. Sam nodded; he didn't need to think to know that. "You know that you're acting a bit like you did when you and Dean were with Her right?" Sam looked at him, feeling the memories and then he nodded. "If something happens... you're in no position to protect, help, or feed Dean. You know that right?" Caleb asked as he ran his hand through Sam's hair gently. Sam bit his lip, struggling but then he nodded, pushing against the petting hand, trying to ground himself in the touch. "I found a spell, that can transfer the bond to me, or split it between us." Caleb nuzzled his head. "I want to share the bond, but we're gonna need your permission, you have to want it. Not say it because I tell you so."

"You want to take Dean away form me?" Sam asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"No. I want to share the bond." Caleb replied. "That way if something happens where you can't take care of him. I can."

Sam stared at him, trying to understand and think without it hurting. Caleb wasn't going to take Dean from him...share? Sam whimpered, pressing a hand to his head as he fought to work it out and then he hesitantly nodded. It would help keep Dean safe, Dean had to be safe.

"Are you saying that because I want it?" Caleb asked softly, carding his hand through his hair.

"No. Have to keep Dean safe, this will help Dean." Sam told him honestly.

"Okay. Then when Bobby's ready we'll go to the Panic Room to do everything. I want you to listen to Bobby totally, especially if I'm out of it. Okay?"

"Bobby'll stop me hurting someone?" Sam asked warily.

"He'll have Cameron's help." Caleb said. "But listen to him, for me."

"Alright. It won't hurt you or Dean will it?"

"No. It won't." Caleb kissed his forehead. "We'll be fine. I'm strong like an ox. Right Dean?"

"Caleb strong." Dean agreed, nodding and Sam stared at them both before nodding.

Caleb smiled and kissed Sam gently. "You don't have to think anymore." Sam sighed, blinking as his mind went utterly blank again even as he nuzzled into Caleb, seeking comfort and love. Caleb purred softly and nuzzled him back. "Everything is going to be okay Sam. I'll take care of you."

Sam smiled, especially when Dean lay on his other side, purring and nuzzling at him as well. Sam just floated in the blankness, feeling loved and safe. Caleb lay down, a possessive arm around Sam and Dean as he started to doze a bit, waiting for Bobby.

TBC…


	10. 10

Bobby knocked softly and then peered into the room, smiling slightly at the sight of the three of them curled up together. He waited for one of the boys to wake up, not wanting to startle any of them. But they had been up here for over twelve hours and Cameron had somehow managed to get everything they needed for this whacked out plan.

Caleb popped his head up and blinked at Bobby. He smiled a bit and shook Sam awake gently. "Come on, it's go time."

Sam's eyes fluttered open, pure black and Bobby fought a flinch at the sight but then they faded back to hazel again even as Sam sat up. Caleb smiled and eskimo kissed Sam before poking Dean. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

Dean grumbled but opened his eyes and grinned at Bobby, waving happily at him. Bobby smiled back at him.

"Sorry no eggs, trust me you don't want to do this on a full stomach." Bobby warned.

"Dean doesn't eat eggs anyway." Caleb grinned as he tweaked Dean's ear gently. He stretched and made his way over to Bobby, glancing at Sam to see if he's following. Sam sat on the bed, waiting to be told what to do and Dean sat beside him, both watching Caleb expectantly. Caleb sighed and looked at Bobby. "My kittens."

"Is Sam improving at all?" Bobby asked, watching Sam sit patiently on the bed. His eyes were alert but there was something...empty about them.

"Yeah, I got him to think a bit earlier... and he was playing with Dean." He looked at the two. "Are you two coming or not?"

Dean scrambled off the bed and practically bounced beside Caleb. "Sammy?" Dean called and Sam followed more slowly, his movements utterly controlled.

"Relax Sam... this isn't gonna hurt." Caleb rubbed Sam's arm. "Just act normal."

Sam just cocked his head to one side but remained silent. Bobby hated seeing it, Dean was actually more normal than Sam at the moment. It was so dangerous; if they were attacked both boys were liabilities. Which was why Caleb wanted to do the spell. Caleb sighed and led Sam to the Panic Room silently. "So what do we do now?"

"Now you pick a vein, all the symbols have to drawn in your fresh blood." Bobby told him. "The cot's tiny so I piled up as many blankets as I could find. Sam needs to be over against the far wall and you and Dean obviously on the blankets." Bobby explained.

Caleb nodded and positioned Sammy. "Sam... stay here for now, and you do exactly what Bobby tells you to. Okay?"

"Okay." Sam answered quietly and then looked at Bobby, waiting for him to tell him what to do.

Caleb kissed him gently and sat down on the blankets with Dean. "I'm ready."

Bobby approached with a silver blade and bowl. He gently grasped Caleb's arm and cut into the flesh. Dean whimpered as Caleb began to bleed, clinging to him.

"I'm okay Dean." Caleb nuzzled him, not even flinching in pain. "I'm gonna be fine."

Cameron watched from the doorway to the room, waiting on Bobby's instructions and/or orders, keeping an eye on things. Bobby began drawing out the necessary symbols on the floor and walls, going back to Caleb for fresh blood when it was needed. He painted several on Sam's face and hands, pushing Sam's shirt aside for the one over his heart.

"As much as I hate to say it, Caleb you and Dean need to strip now." Bobby told them once done with Sam and the room.

Caleb nodded and did as said, looking at Dean with a smirk. "So? Skin?"Dean smiled and began tearing his cloths off, no clothes was good. Caleb rolled his eyes as Dean literally ripped his clothes off. "Dean..." He just chuckled and shook his head.

"What? You said skin." Dean pouted, reaching for Caleb's cloths.

"You didn't have to rip them to shreds." Caleb chuckled stopping him. "We need skin."

"See skin." Dean pointed at his own naked form before pulling at Caleb's top. "Off!"

Caleb laughed as Dean helped him pull his clothes off. "Okay, okay, impatient child."

"Hurry it up you two! There's a time limit on this you know." Bobby told them, amused by Dean's actions as well.

"Okay, okay..." Caleb grumbled and pulled his clothes off quickly then looked at Bobby, in full glory. "Happy dad?"

"Considering I'm staring at your naked ass no." Bobby told him. "Spread your arms out and hold still, this'll tickle." He warned before lowering the brush to Caleb's skin.

Caleb sighed and did as said, keeping an eye on Dean cause of all the blood. He was starting to feel slightly dizzy, but his computer recalibrated for the loss to keep him working at optimal level.

Once he was done with Caleb's body Bobby moved on to Dean's, being gentle as he moved the brush over the young incubus.

"Bobby?" Dean asked as he watched and Bobby glanced at his face.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Are you worried?" Dean asked and Bobby realised that Dean was still way to observant.

"Just a little, you just relax okay?"

"Okay." Dean fell silent as Bobby finished with him.

"Everything's gonna be fine Dean." Caleb looked at his brother. "I promise you."

Dean nodded but then shifted, he felt hot. He'd been cool just moments earlier though. He shook his head and then moaned, heat flooding through him. Seeing his reaction Bobby backed towards the door, whispering the words of the spell as he went.

"Caleb get ready." he warned once he could take a break in the spell.

Caleb nodded and moved towards Dean. "Hey... look at me..." He rested his hands on Dean's face, careful of the bloody symbols.

Dean snarled, he was hungry and here was a warm body. He moved quickly, tackling the other to the floor, fighting to subdue him since for some reason his powers weren't working. Caleb grunted as he was slammed onto the floor but he growled back, he was alpha damn it. He moved, rolling so Dean was under him, scrabbling for the Incubus' wrists. Dean snarled and snapped, fighting to get back on top. He was not going to let some human try and cage him! Caleb snarled back, pulling away from the snap then claiming Dean's mouth with his own, forcing the Incubus to accept the kiss and his tongue, his hands finding his wrists and holding them down. Dean fought to dominate the kiss, succeeding briefly before the human once again took control. He snarled, whined and snapped; fighting to get free and feed.

Caleb wouldn't let him free; he pinned his brother down and bit his lip when Dean snapped at him again. "Mine!" The lust driving his animal side crazy. He was a Tom, he would be alpha, he would dominate.

Sam continued to stare at Bobby, waiting for orders but his body was definitely reacting to what his brothers were doing. Bobby tried not to watch what was happening but he had to in order to know when to tell Sam to give his permission and to keep pace with the spell. If Dean had been anything like this during his original transformation how the hell had Sam managed?

Caleb slammed Dean back against the floor when the Incubus tried to lung again; he then leaned down and bit Dean's neck possessively. Dean screamed, still fighting but his struggle was weakening, his body submitting. Caleb kept him below him, as he turned Dean around, positioning himself. "Mine..." Caleb snarled as he rubbed against Dean's ass.

The position and touch against that part renewed his struggles and he bucked wildly, trying to through his captor off.

"Sam." Bobby called and Sam tilted his head, waiting. "Get ready. Remember, you have to really mean it. You have to want to share Dean with Caleb or they'll both die." Bobby warned and Sam nodded.

Caleb snarled, moving so that he had Dean's head pressed against the floor. "No! Mine!"

Dean struggled but was slowly stilling, the fight leaving his body gradually even as his body became aroused. Caleb snorted and looked around for any challenges before positioning himself again and starting to enter.

"Sam now!" Bobby yelled, seeing what Caleb was doing. He went back to reciting the spell and Sam looked at his brothers, for one second his mind utterly clear.

"I give my permission for Caleb Winchester to share the bond between Dean Winchester and me." Sam stated and then his mind sank back into blankness. Bobby practically had to yell the last few words over the pressure building in the small room.

Being called Caleb Winchester for the first time had him hesitating for a micro second, he was shocked. But then the need to mate overrode it and he slammed into Dean with a yell. Dean moaned and let whatever was happening wash over him. He was utterly limp beneath the human above him, submitting everything to him. His eyes glazed over as he began to feed and the mark over all three of their hearts began to glow and sink into their skin.

Caleb moaned as he thrust into Dean feverishly. "Mine..."

Sam slumped back against the wall and then slid down it as the bond split between him and Caleb, stunned by it.

Seeing everything had gone as it should Bobby backed out of the room, motioning for Cameron to follow as he shut the door. They didn't need to see anything else.

Dean lay under Caleb, glazed eyes staring in Sam's direction as his end of the bond split and settled, he knew who it was over him now, it was Caleb. He would do anything Caleb told him too, as long as it didn't countermand a previous order from Sam.

Caleb slumped on top of Dean then rolled off panting a bit. "Wow... oh wow... Sam you okay?"

"Yes." Sam answered immediately, not moving from where he'd fallen.

Dean lay still where Caleb had left him, eyes closed as he was unconscious, the bond still resettling inside of him. Caleb staggered up and made his way over to Sam. Checking to make sure he was okay. Sam leant into his touch instinctively, just content to be back in the blankness. Caleb pulled him closer, kissing him before pulling him over to where Dean was. He grabbed the blanket and laid it out, pulling his brothers on it with him as he started to fall asleep.

Sam lay in the blankets, not needing sleep but not doing anything since he hadn't been told to. He just stared blankly up at the ceiling, eyes locked on the rotating fan. Inside his mind everything was still blank but things were happening, healing the damage caused by over a year under the spell.

Caleb moved, flopping an arm around Sam. He nuzzled into Sam's side and sighed in his sleep. "Sam...?"

Sam turned his head to see Caleb, eyes focusing on him. "Yes?"

"Love you... don't leave... please." He whimpered, he was actually dreaming, sounded like a nightmare. Sam frowned and moved closer, his arms wrapping around Caleb instinctively. He nuzzled into Caleb's throat.

"Love you Caleb, not leaving." Sam told him.

"Promise?" Caleb whimpered, nuzzling into Sam's neck.

"Promise kitten." Sam whispered, kissing his neck.

Caleb relaxed at the kiss and purred. "Sleepy..."

Sam kissed him and then curled up tighter around him, humming softly to help Caleb relax and sleep.

Caleb relaxed in his arms. "Go... sleep... Sam." He yawned and dropped off into a deeper rest. Exhausted from the blood loss and exertions. Sam blinked and then blinked again but then his eyes refused to open again as he fell limp against Caleb, deeply asleep. Caleb purred, comfy between his two brothers as he slept.

Sam slowly pulled out of sleep, blinking up at the slowly rotating fan. He glanced at Caleb and Dean but they were both still asleep so Caleb hadn't woken him. He felt a little strange and groggy, his limbs heavy. What was happening? He whimpered, needing Caleb.

He woke immediately at the whimper and picked his head up to look at Sam. "Sam...? What's wrong?"

Sam reached for him blindly as pain sparked through his head, blurring his vision. He whimpered again, this time in pain.

Caleb sat up and pulled Sam to him, stroking his neck gently. "What's wrong Sam?" Sam's whimper became a scream, his hand going up to clutch at his head. Bright white was shoving through the blankness and it hurt! Caleb swore and grabbed Sam's head gently. "Sam! SAM! Look at me! Tell me what's wrong?"

Sam's eyes flickered from black to hazel and back again as he struggled to hear Caleb and do what he said. He was shaking from the effort and the pain, panting for breath.

"It's okay... it's okay." Caleb was panicked. "Just breathe Sam... just breathe, you'll be okay." Sam's hands came up to grip Caleb's wrists as he struggled to say something but then he screamed again before slumping, hands slipping lifelessly from Caleb's as he passed out. "Sam...? SAM!" Caleb shook him once, when that didn't work; he pulled his boxers on and opened the door. "BOBBY?"

Bobby nearly fell off the couch as he heard the panicked scream. He got up and bolted for the stairs to the basement.

"Samscreamed... hescreamedthenhepassedoutwhat'swrongwithmybrother!" Caleb demanded in a panic. "Wasitthespell? DidIhurthim?"

"Calm down son, let me take a look." Bobby tried to calm him down as he got to the panic room. He knelt beside Sam and checked him over.

Caleb let him, shuffling his feet nervously. "Sammy...?"

"I don't know Caleb, he seems to be okay now. We'll watch him for now, okay? We can't take him to a hospital though but I know a doc we can call if he gets worse." Bobby offered.

Caleb nodded and chewed on his lower lip. "Should I take him upstairs?"

"Probably best not to move him until we know what's happening." Bobby answered, getting up. "Call me if anything changes."

Caleb nodded and lay down next to Sam, waiting for a change in his brother. "I'm here Sam..."

Sam yawned as he woke up, blinking as he looked around. They were in the panic room and Caleb was asleep, one hand fisted in Sam's shirt. Poor kid looked utterly exhausted so Sam worked quickly and quietly to extricate himself and then head upstairs, happy no one else was up yet. He went to work quickly and then headed back downstairs once the tray was full. He set it down and then pulled Caleb into his arms, stroking a hand over the soft blonde hair.

Caleb groaned softly as he woke slowly, someone was petting him. He purred softly as he opened his eyes and looked up to see who it was.

"Hey kitten." Sam whispered, moving his hand to cup Caleb's face, smiling softly at him.

"S-sam...?" Caleb yawned, leaning into the touch. "You okay...?"

"Yeah Caleb. Thank you." Sam whispered before dropping a chaste kiss on Caleb's lips. Thank you was inadequate for what Caleb had done.

"You're back to normal...?" Caleb asked hopefully. "I thought I broke you."

Sam couldn't hold in the chuckle at that but shook his head. "I'm okay now. You saved me Caleb." Sam promised him.

"How... what I do?" Caleb looked so small and lost. "I had Bobby do that spell... for nothing?"

Sam moved, shifting around so they were lying face to face but with Sam still holding Caleb. "The spell wasn't for nothing, it was the last piece needed. You taking total control...it's the only thing that saved me."

Caleb looked at him lost; he whined softly and buried his face into Sam's chest. "I don't understand."

Sam held him, placing gentle kisses on the top of his head. "There was a war going on inside me Caleb, the spell...it did a lot of damage, damage that wasn't being allowed to heal. You taking control gave me that time." Sam tried to explain.

"So how did the spell with Dean factor in?" Caleb was still confused, and hungry. He reached out for some food. "Was that one of the reasons you got so sick?"

"Yeah, the mental battle was taking a physical toll as well. It's hard to explain but I'm trying." Sam told him, snatching some food himself. "You know about the demon blood. I remember more about what happened now...Ruby, that was the demons name, she fed me her blood." Sam admitted, gently rubbing Caleb's back.

Caleb nodded as he listened, nudging Dean to wake him up. The hand on his back felt good. "So, are you a demon?"

"Sort of? Partially. Not fully anyway. I have a few things they don't after all." Sam answered.

"Awesome little brother and a baby Incubus that's willing to fight Terminators for him?" Caleb asked with a grin. Sam laughed at that, hugging them both as Dean blinked sleepily at them, having woken when Caleb nudged him. "Morning Sleepyhead. How you feeling?" Caleb asked mussing up Dean's hair. Dean just gave them a goofy, half drunk looking smile as he stretched out.

"I'm glad I have you two." Sam whispered, smiling at them both.

"That's cause we're awesome." Caleb nuzzled against him. "Mine."

"Of course, you're mine too, both of you." Sam answered. "Demons are full of rage and hate, nothing else. But I have you two." Sam said. "I love you both."

Caleb smiled, purring softly. Yeah, love was important. "Love you two too."

"Love Sammy and Caleb." Dean added with a grin.

"Baby." Caleb smirked to Dean. "Need to learn to talk like an adult."

Dean pouted and rolled over to hide his face against Sam. Sam sighed and petted his hair.

"It's not that Caleb...without memories his vocabulary is limited. He's been getting better though."

"Bobby said he was a baby Incubus, so he's still growing and he's gonna have toddler mood swings." Caleb poked Dean gently.

Sam blinked at that but then cuddled Dean. "Can't be as bad as his puberty tantrums first time round." Sam teased softly.

Caleb frowned a bit. "I wouldn't know..."

Seeing the frown Sam kissed him, not wanting him to be upset. "Caleb...you're one of us. It doesn't matter that you weren't there growing up. I wish you had been, sure our childhood wasn't always the best but it beat yours by a lot. We both love you; we have plenty of time to make new memories for Dean of the three of us together." Sam told him.

Caleb nodded and leaned against him. "I need to get new IDs also." He snagged an apple piece and popped it in his mouth, hand snaking around Sam to tickle Dean.

"We should probably get new ones too. Dean looks different enough not to mention we're still on the most wanted list." Sam answered, grinning as Dean laughed and tried to get away from the tickling.

"So... should I keep my Caleb Colt IDs?" Caleb asked, keeping stone-faced as he tickled, he was innocent, really.

"Colt?" Sam asked before laughing. "Yeah, keep it, we'll get matching ones." Sam couldn't help laughing. Samuel Colt? "Not laughing at you kitten. We get matching ones and I'll be Samuel Colt, as in the guy who made the demon killing gun?"

"Sure, why not, it has a good sense of Irony." Caleb smiled. "Besides... we might go back in time and you actually ARE the real Sam Colt." Caleb gave up all pretense and pounced Dean, tickling and playing with him.

Sam blinked at that and then shrugged it off, joining in the tickle war by helping Dean against Caleb.

Caleb ended up squirming thanks to the teamers. He laid there panting and laughing. "Stopstopstop!"

Sam finally had mercy and stopped, Dean stopping when he did. Sam's head snapped around towards the door, eyes flashing black briefly before he calmed.

"Bobby's coming." Sam told them.

Caleb panted and cocked his head to the side. "Cameron's with him."

Bobby opened the door and just raised an eyebrow as he took in their bodies lying on the floor, all panting. "Do I want to know?" he asked and Sam laughed.

"Probably not." Sam answered and Bobby stared.

"Sam?" He asked cautiously and Sam easily rolled to his feet.

"Yeah Bobby, I'm okay now."

Caleb got up and handed Dean his pants since he was in his boxers, he moved to pull his shirt on. "Sit-Rep is normal. Stand down Cameron."

Sam grinned when Dean pouted at his pants. "Come on Dean, you know Bobby's delicate." Sam teased and Dean threw the pants away. Sam sighed about to go get them when they stopped mid flight, hovering in the air before flying to land in Sam's hand.

Caleb stared at Sam. "New trick?" He shrugged then moved over to Dean. "Hey... what's wrong?"

"No!" Dean yelled, glaring at the offending article in Sam's hands.

"Toddler." Bobby commented softly. Sam shot him a glare and threw the pants at him before walking over to wrap his arms around Dean's waist.

"Deeeeaaaannn... treat my clothes better..." Caleb pouted at Dean, moving to get his pants.

"Dean is very well endowed." Cameron commented from the door. Sam glared at her, a hand moving to cover those bits of Dean from her sight. Those bits were only for him and Caleb to look at! She better not try and take their Dean! Cameron just cocked her head to the side unphased. "Should I get them some clothes?" She was talking to Bobby.

Caleb sighed and patted Sam's arm before looking at Dean a bit worried, it seemed that with every feeding, Dean got more and more childlike.

"Clothes would be good." Bobby commented, glad to see Sam acting like himself again.

"I'll go get some." Caleb sighed, moving to do so.

"Back quick?" Dean asked, grabbing Caleb's hand and Sam smiled at the move.

Caleb nodded and smiled to Dean. "Yeah, just getting some clothes for you." he squeezed Dean's hand. "Remember... you ripped all yours off."

"He did..." Sam blinked and then grinned as he remembered it, Dean sure had been eager. "We might as well all go up." Sam told Caleb, taking off his shirt and wrapping it around Dean to cover him so Cameron would stop looking.

Cameron just cocked her head to the side, watching the three as they left. Seemed like she was admiring them. Caleb rolled his eyes at her. "Dean, what was with that temper tantrum?"

"Skin better." Dean practically pouted and Sam sighed, leaning in to kiss the top of Dean's head.

"We've had this discussion a million times Dean, when around people you have to wear clothes." Sam told him and Dean glared before taking off ahead of them. "Here's hoping Sarah's not here." Sam muttered, not wanting their almost Mom to get an eyeful.

TBC…


	11. 11

Sarah was there when they made it upstairs. She just... stared as Dean proudly walked past her, her coffee half way to her lips.

"She is." Caleb said as he walked past the shocked woman.

Sam stopped and gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, long story." he offered, watching his brothers' head upstairs. "Keeping clothes on Dean these days..."

"Bobby told me he was a baby Incubus... I didn't know that he was going to go through the Naked time stage." Sarah muttered. "Bobby do you have any vodka?"

Sam chuckled and then focused; a bottle of vodka flying into his hand. "Here. It's not just cause he's a baby, when you feed off sex...clothing just gets in the way." Sam told her.

Sarah just stared at him, taking the vodka from the air and downing a good portion of it straight. "Mental image I did not need Sam."

"JESUS DEAN! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" John had been in their room. Dean stared with wide eyes, whimpering slightly at the volume. Was he being bad? He backed away, not sure why he was yelling. John had his back turned on Dean, covering his eyes. "C'mon Dean! I don't need a free show." Dean whimpered again, backing towards the door. His foot hit something and he went down with a thud. John turned around at the sound of the thud and made his way over. "You okay Dean?"

"No yell. Please not mad, sorry, sorry." Dean mumbled, staring at him with wide, hurt eyes.

John just looked at him confused. "I'm not mad... just... come on, some stuff should not be shared." He offered the Incubus his hand. Dean chewed at his lip, confused. He'd yelled but he wasn't mad? He didn't understand! He slowly reached out to the offered hand, not sure what he wanted. John smiled a bit and took the hand, pulling him back to his feet and doing his best to not look below Dean's neckline. "C'mon, let's get you dressed."

Dean looked at him...this was John...their almost brother. John wouldn't hurt him. Dean sighed and lent into him, wanting comfort.

John froze for a second than patted Dean's back gently. "What's wrong Dean?"

"Not mad?" He asked, needing to be sure. He didn't like people being mad.

"Shocked, needing brain bleach, but not Mad." John smiled to him.

"Brain bleach?" Dean asked innocently.

"You were the one that taught me about Brain bleach... when you wish you could unsee something?" John frowned, he wasn't entirely sure of what has gone on with Dean. "Don't you remember?"

"You're John; Sammy said like brother but not allowed to feed." Dean told him nervously. Would John be mad he didn't remember?

John's face fell. "You don't remember me...?"

Dean whimpered when he saw John's expression, nuzzling at him in an effort to give comfort even as he tried to remember something, anything... John let him, closing his eyes as he clamped his emotions down.

Dean bit his lip, seeing and feeling the shut down of emotions. He struggled against the fog and then smiled. "Wanted help wash 'Pala. Did it wrong, showed you. Had fun, water fight." Dean fought to get out what he was seeing, wanting to make John happy.

John blinked at Dean and nodded, chuckling a bit. "Yeah... you hosed me off good." Dean smiled, happy that he had made John happy. He tugged at John's hand; he wanted to show Sam he'd made John happy. John let himself be tugged. "Um... clothes?"

Dean shook his head. "No, skin better. See Sam." Dean told him, tugging but carefully. He didn't want to hurt John.

"I'm gonna be scarred for life..." John sighed, following Dean. When they found Sam and Caleb he gave the two a pleading look. Save him! Sam chuckled but held out his arms to Dean who lunged into him.

"Made John happy!" Dean chirped.

"Brain Bleach... please?" John whimpered playfully.

Caleb chuckled, crossing his arms since he was still in his boxers. "Dean did you deeply disturb John?"

Dean shook his head. "Remembered. Made him happy! He yelled but said he not mad, don't understand." Dean answered and Sam held him close, nuzzling Dean.

Caleb reached out and rubbed Dean's back. "Humans yell when surprised. I think you just shocked the poor kid."

"Hey!" John glared at Caleb. "I'm older than you..."

"Technicality."

"Humans silly." Dean muttered as he leant back into Caleb's touch, revelling in the touch of his brothers.

"John wasn't mad Dean; he's just...not used to how different you are now. You used to like wearing clothes." Sam added and Dean wrinkled in nose in disgust.

"Oh stop being a baby Dean." Caleb flicked Dean's ear. "Seriously, how old are you?"

Dean looked at him, rubbing his ear and shrugged. "What's old?" He asked. Caleb blinked and looked at Sam for help.

"Well, while you guys have your nudist colony... I'm gonna go bleach my eyes."

"Hey I'm dressed!" Sam argued, and he was since he still had jeans and a t-shirt on.

"One layer... for you that's nude." John called before disappearing.

Sam rolled his eyes and then hefted Dean over his shoulders, carrying him back towards their room to try and get some clothes on him. He glanced back at Caleb and smiled, really truly happy for the first time in a long time. He was whole and had his family, that was all he needed. Caleb chuckled a bit and followed, grabbing some clothes and putting them on while Sam dealt with the baby. Sam gently tossed Dean onto the bed, smiling as his brother giggled. Sam then grabbed some shorts and approached, he was gonna get them on Dean no matter what it took!

Caleb chuckled. "Want some help?" He leant against the wall.

"Yes please."

Caleb grinned evilly and pounced on Dean. "Clothes time!" Dean squealed and tried to escape his brothers, not wanting to wear the evil clothes. Caleb snickered as he pinned Dean down and tickled him. "Nope, you're staying right here."

Dean screamed as he was tickled, tears falling from his eyes he was laughing so hard and Sam finally managed to pull the shorts up his legs, making Dean pout. Sam leant in and kissed him softly.

"Aww... Pouty face." Caleb pulled a shirt on him and nuzzled into his neck. "This really so bad?"

"Yes." Dean stated, crossing his arms.

Caleb nipped at his ear. "Deal with it. Maybe one day if you're good we'll go to a nude beach."

"Caleb don't give him ideas, please!" Sam begged playfully.

Caleb shrugged and tickled Dean again. "C'mon Dean... cheer up." Dean tried to keep up the pout but was soon giggling as Caleb's hands roved over his ticklish spots. "Yeah... didn't think so." Caleb stopped tickling and kissed his forehead.

Dean smiled up at Caleb, maybe he could get his brothers to want to get out of their clothes too?

Sam saw the glint in Dean's eyes and shook his head in amusement. "No Dean, we need to go downstairs and see everyone." Sam told him and Dean aimed puppy eyes at him, making Sam smile.

"Agreed." Caleb said as he got up. "Come say hi to everyone? And remember, no screaming at the Terminator."

"Walking 'Pala?" Dean asked and Sam chocked, looking at Caleb for an explanation.

Caleb looked innocent. "What?"

"Walking 'Pala?" Sam demanded, where had Dean gotten that idea from?

Caleb shrugged a bit and picked at a loose thread on his jeans. "Cameron was my home... was the best analogy I could find to have Dean stop being scared of her."

"And this led to him biting her? Guess that's better than scared." Sam agreed. He reached down to haul them up, figuring Sarah was probably well on her way to drunk by now.

"He threatened to do something bad if she hurt us." Caleb shrugged.

Sam smiled, happy to hear Dean had done something so much like his old self. "Good work Dean." Sam told him, giving him a quick kiss before playfully pushing him towards the door. Sam held his hand out to Caleb as Dean ran from the room laughing. Caleb took it and followed, hugging Sam briefly.

Sarah blinked as Dean came running in laughing. She sighed and looked at Bobby for help.

"Bobby!" Dean hugged the hunter who gave him a brief hug in return.

"Feeling better kiddo?"

"Sammy better too! Everyone better!" Dean cheered before looking at Sarah curiously.

Sarah waved a bit to Dean and gave him a weak smile. "Hi Dean."

Cameron made her way in and grabbed the bottle from Sarah, handing it to Bobby. Making the elder woman glare at her, which she ignored.

"What's that?" Dean asked as he watched Bobby accept the bottle.

"Something you can't drink Dean." Sam answered as he joined them, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist.

"It's brain bleach!" John grinned as he made his way in. "Thank god, you're dressed!"

"They made me." Dean pouted and Sam chuckled.

"Clothes look good on you." John smiled.

Sarah made her way over and looked at Dean. "How you feeling?"

Dean stared back at her curiously, she'd been there before...sort of...Sam had said her name..."Sarah?" He asked, not sure.

She nodded and smiled, pulling him into a hug, running her hand through his hair. "I'm glad you're okay." She looked at Sam. "Both of you."

Dean was tense in her arms, not sure what he was meant to do...she wasn't one of his brothers...was he meant to hug her?

"Thanks Sarah." Sam told her, watching as he noticed how tense Dean was.

"Mom... I think you're scaring him." John looked over from where he was making a sandwich.

Dean swallowed hard, feeling his normal defences starting to come up and then Sam's hand was on his shoulder.

"It's okay Dean, just relax. It's just a hug, that's all. Mom's hug people they see as their kids. Just pull the power back, don't need an orgy." Sam soothed. Caleb shivered a bit and looked around, nostrils flaring.

Sarah pulled away. "I'd never hurt you Dean."

Caleb was antsy again, he needed to get out, hunt, mate, he tried to slip out the door while everyone was occupied.

"Sorry." Dean whispered, staring at the ground but then he saw Caleb moving away. "Caleb not leave!" He pleaded, scared Caleb was leaving them.

Caleb froze and turned, looking at the group like a deer in the headlights, his eyes golden. "Sam...?"

Sam stared at the changed colour of Caleb's eyes, worried for him. He took a step closer, hand out. "Caleb? What's wrong?" Sam asked gently.

Caleb swallowed and glanced at Sarah, nostril's flaring. "I need... I..." He was panting, the need to mate eating him up inside, but he wouldn't leave Dean. He closed his eyes and swallowed, willing himself back in control. Eyes opened green once more. "I'm okay."

Sam didn't believe that, moving closer, worried Caleb would bolt. He could see Caleb's chest heaving for air and he saw Dean shift slightly as if...lust? He looked Caleb over and realised he was more than a little...excited. But why? Dean wasn't radiating or they'd all be feeling. He wrapped his arms around Caleb, gently rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. "It's okay kitten, tell me what's happening. What do you need?" Sam whispered and Dean moved to nuzzle at Caleb, worried as well.

Caleb shook his head, relaxing against both his brothers. "Just tired... woozy... still dealing with blood loss." He started to move upstairs.

"Liar." Sam murmured into his ear. "Caleb please."

"Caleb sick?" Dean asked fearfully.

"I'm fine!" Caleb snapped at Sam. "Just tired. Not sick." He moved to his room and flopped onto the bed, burying his face into his pillow.

Sam looked at Bobby who nodded and made a shooing motion. Sam looked at Dean who was staring up the stairs with a panicked look on his face. "Dean?"

"Caleb not want us?" Dean whimpered and Sam sighed, kissing him softly.

"Sorry Sarah, we need to..." Sam motioned at the stairs and then pulled Dean towards them.

Sarah nodded and made another shooing motion. She smiled slightly to Bobby and offered her hand. "Hi... surrogate mother. You must be surrogate father."

Cameron watched them leave then looked at John who was sipping a soda. "Caleb's in heat." John spit the soda all over her.

Sam paused in the doorway to look at Caleb and Dean whined in his throat, pulling away from him to go over to the bed, slowly crawling over to Caleb to nuzzle and nudge him.

Caleb moved and pulled Dean to him, nuzzling into his neck and sighing. "I'm okay Dean."

Sam slipped onto the bed behind Caleb, slowly wrapping an arm around his waist even as he kissed the back of his neck. "What's wrong Caleb?" Sam whispered.

"Just tired." Caleb lied; he didn't want to tell them what was wrong. He wanted to find a girl damn it. "Go to sleep?" Wondering if he still had any power over Sam.

Sam chuckled, knowing what Caleb was trying. "Doesn't work anymore." He murmured, nuzzling and nipping the skin of Caleb's neck.

"Why Caleb lie?" Dean asked. "Not sleepy, wants sex." Dean stated, feeling Caleb's need. Caleb just groaned in reply swearing to himself in Chinese.

"You want...why didn't you say something? Neither of us is gonna complain." Sam told him, he knew Caleb enjoyed sex with either of them so why was he trying to hide what he wanted?

Caleb growled, he wasn't gonna be left alone damn it. "I need to mate."

"So mate." Sam offered, rubbing Caleb's side.

Caleb shook his head. "I need to MATE."

"Okay we're crossing wires somewhere. Caleb what do you mean? I'd say what you've done with both of us would count as mating. You need something more? Different? What?" Sam tried, wanting to help him but he didn't know how.

The Infiltrator whimpered and curled into a ball. "It's sex and lovemaking with you and Dean. Mating is different. I can't mate with men."

"Why not?" Dean asked curiously. "Before...you said mate and equal when we had fun. Wasn't I good enough? Can do better." Dean offered.

Caleb just whimpered. "I'm broken... not supposed to be like this... stupid glitchy piece of junk." He hit his head with his fist hard.

"Caleb!" Sam called in alarm before grabbing and pinning the younger males' arms. "Shh, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with you kitten. It's gonna be okay. Tell us what you need to feel better." Sam soothed, scared Caleb would hurt himself. Apparently it was the kids turn for a mental break down.

"Mate... procreate... not supposed to have it..." Caleb refused to look at either of them. "I'm tired."

"Procreate..." Sam whispered, heart sinking. Caleb couldn't do that with him or Dean...could he? Incubi could do some pretty impressive things after all. "Oh Caleb. How bad is it?" Sam asked him, rubbing his back, trying to sooth him.

"Not too bad. Just tired..." Caleb moved when he let go, curling into a fetal position again. He was lying out his ass but he felt that he had to keep it together.

"Caleb please, don't shut us out. You put up with my losing my mind. Nothing that happens will change how we feel about you. Let us help." Sam pleaded and Dean tried to crawl into Caleb's arms despite his position.

"Love Caleb, let help please." Dean begged.

Caleb let out a choked sob and he curled around Dean tightly. "I'm sorry Dean!"

Dean clung to him, nuzzling gently, trying to make Caleb feel better. Sam did the same, keeping up the gentle petting.

"Would it help, take the edge off or something?" Sam offered. He may have been pretty out of it but he remembered what he'd pushed Caleb into doing, to help him he'd do that again if needed.

He shook his head no. "Jus' wanna sleep." Caleb mumbled, the crying and blood loss wearing him out.

Sam sighed but nodded, worried for Caleb but he shifted them on the bed so they were comfortable enough to sleep. He just stroked Caleb's back gently, trying to sooth him into fully relaxing. Dean stared at Caleb, should he help like before? Make Caleb go to sleep?

Caleb blinked at Dean and yawned. "Go to sleep Dean..." He nuzzled into Dean's neck as he relaxed.

Dean fought the command, Caleb needed to sleep too. "Caleb sleep too." Dean mumbled, feeling himself giving in but he struggled to make Caleb want to sleep as well. Sam just watched them in amusement, willing to keep watch over them both.

He was already falling asleep, did so on his own violation. He nuzzled into Dean and relaxed, letting his computer wake him when it was safe for him to hunt. Sam knew Caleb had something in mind so he settled in to wait, quietly practicing with his powers to stay awake as the night passed.

Caleb woke near midnight and looked around blearily before sliding off the bed to head to the bathroom. Sam kept his eyes closed but stretched out with his mind, tracking Caleb mentally as easily as he could with his eyes when Caleb was in the room. It was a little scary but also felt utterly natural.

He actually did use the bathroom. He did have certain things he needed to take care of. He yawned as he did his business, rubbing his face. Sam relaxed a little when he felt Caleb in the bathroom but didn't take his mental 'eye' off him. He was very worried about his little brother and he refused to let anything happen to him.

Caleb yawned again and stretched before shivering. The Tom in him vying for control. He groaned softly and doubled over for a moment. Breathing heavily he looked around with feral golden eyes. He needed to mate. Running a hand through his hair he headed for the front door. Sam sighed but reached out, using his powers to lock the doors and ensure they wouldn't open for Caleb. He then got up and headed downstairs.

Caleb growled when the door wouldn't budge. He needed to get out. Snarling softly he looked around, moving for a window. Sam stayed out of sight in the darkness of the stairs but shook his head, sealing the windows as well. A growl started low in his throat when he couldn't open the windows. He needed to get out, to be free, needed to mate. He sniffed around for fresh air, female scent, anything. Hearing the growl Sam moved into view, hands held out at his sides, not wanting to appear threatening.

"Caleb? What's going on kitten?" Sam whispered.

Caleb spun to meet the intruder, growling softly and backing away. He sniffed the air before dismissing him and going back to opening the window. Sam sighed and then reached out to simply hold Caleb in place telekinetically. "Burf...?" Caleb was surprised by that and tried to move, snarling angrily.

"Caleb shh, calm down, it's just me." Sam whispered as he moved closer. "Come on kitten, talk to me."

Caleb snarled in reply, he didn't want to talk, he wanted to mate! Sam touched Caleb's face, gently stroking the warm skin, seeing that Caleb's eyes had changed colour again.

"It's okay Caleb, just calm down and I'll let you go." Sam promised.

Caleb snapped at Sam's fingers when he got close, straining to get free with a soft growl. His growls stopping when he heard footsteps. Cameron made her way in and cocked her head to the side. "What is wrong with Caleb?"

"He's gone almost completely feral, I don't know if he understands anything I say." Sam answered without looking away form Caleb, keeping up the gentle touch and ignoring the snapping teeth.

"He's dumping hormones at an amazing rate." Cameron watched Sam and Caleb silently.

"He said earlier that he needs to mate, to procreate. Is he compatible that way with a woman, can he have kids?" Sam asked, Dean couldn't anymore and Sam honestly didn't know how his changes would affect his chances of fathering children.

Cameron cocked her head to the side. "No. He is able to clone himself and implant the embryo in women, but he can't procreate. The need to mate is a hormonal reaction from the cat DNA. It was supposed to be suppressed. Something must have triggered it."

"Clone...so letting him get to a woman would be a bad idea? I bet Dean's abilities triggered it, he said they had fun and Caleb's been acting a little different since then." Sam answered.

"If he is wanting to mate... no harm should come to the woman, unless he is too rough."

"He was pretty rough...I was thinking more the fact he wants to procreate, do we want him doing that?" Sam asked her, a clone of Caleb running, well crawling, around? Could be cute but would it be a clone of their Caleb or of Skynet's? Caleb growled softly at Sam.

"He wouldn't be cloning in this state." Cameron stated.

"Why can't we be enough?" Sam whispered staring at Caleb in pain. The thought that they weren't enough for him, that he wanted a woman...it hurt.

Cameron cocked her head at Sam. "Procreation is between male and female. It's not a conscious decision for him. Animal instinct guided by computer logistics."

"Can we override that? Maybe..." Sam knew demons could screw with people's heads, could he do that? Make himself appear to be female to Caleb?

"No. Reprogramming an Infiltrator is tricky, next to impossible." Cameron looked back at Caleb who had his head limp against his chest. Sam gently rubbed the back of Caleb's neck, trying to offer comfort. He was still keeping Caleb frozen in place and he hated seeing the kid like this.

"S-sam...?" Caleb groaned, opening his eyes. They were back to the familiar green.

"Shh, its okay Caleb, you're gonna be okay." Sam promised him, happy to see Caleb was starting to become coherent.

"I can't move...?" He grunted trying to do so.

"It's okay, I had to, I'm sorry. You were out of it, was worried you'd hurt yourself." Sam explained. He wouldn't release Caleb until he was sure he had it together.

"You worry too much..." Caleb groaned and purred at the hand on his neck. "Feels good."

"Considering you were gonna go through a sealed window...you back in control now?" Sam asked, smiling at the purring.

"Uh huh." Caleb smiled goofily to him. Sam wrapped an arm around Caleb's waist and then gently released his body form its invisible bonds. Caleb melted into his embrace, letting him carry his weight. "I wanted to go out the window?"

Sam moved his other hand to Caleb's back, holding him close. "Yeah, and considering Bobby reinforced the glass years ago due to demon attacks it wouldn't have been a good thing." Sam told him as he kept up the soothing touches. Then he shifted his grip again, lifting Caleb and cradling him to his chest.

Caleb purred softly. "I don't like this... Every time Dean gets hot and bothered... I get hot and bothered in the wrong way."

"It'll be okay Caleb, we'll figure it out. Even if I have to spray on perfume and put a wig on." Sam told him as he carried him back upstairs, nodding to Cameron as he passed her.

"You wouldn't make a good looking woman..." Cameron stated as he passed, earning a snicker from Caleb.

"But I'd do it for you." Sam told Caleb as he walked towards their room.

"Don't want a girl... want my brothers!"

Sam smiled happily, glad that Caleb's instincts may want one but Caleb himself didn't. "And we want you. Just have to convince your inner kitty of that." Sam assured him as he lowered Caleb to the bed. "Go back to sleep, I've got you kitten."

Caleb tugged Sam down on him wrapping an arm and leg around Sam to make sure he wasn't getting away. "Promise?"

"Promise." Sam answered before kissing Caleb's forehead. "Sleep now."

The Infiltrator smiled, nuzzling into Sam's neck as he fell asleep. Sam held him close, rocking them slightly and then smiled as Dean opened an eye sleepily. Seeing them he moved closer, cuddling up to Caleb before falling back to sleep. Caleb started to purr softly. Sam just held him, watching over his brothers as they slept, staring out the window as the sun began to rise.

Cameron peeked her head in to check on them. Sensing something Sam tensed, eyes flashing black but he relaxed when he saw it was just Cameron, cocking his head in question.

"You should sleep."

"I'm fine, I promise. Besides I don't seem to need as much sleep anymore." Sam barely whispered, knowing she'd hear him.

Cameron nodded and looked out the window. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Whatever it takes to keep them safe." Sam answered instantly.

Cameron nodded and glanced at Dean. "He was not like this when I knew him."

"He's an incubus now Cameron, externally he's still looks human but...he's a demonic entity now, it's the only reason he hasn't been dragged to hell to fulfil the deal he made for me. He'll never be the old Dean again; he might get closer but..." Sam trailed off.

"In the future... he was different. Human."

"So I guess we've changed something huh? There's no way for Dean to ever be human again so that proves the future can change." Sam told her.

"He won't survive the war like this..." Cameron cocked her head watching Dean. "He is innocent."

"The three of us are bound together now, I'll protect them both." Sam swore, eyes flashing black again briefly. "What...what was I like? Human or..."

"You were..." she frowned a bit as she tried to file what he was. "Lucifer."

Sam stared in shocked horror. "Lucifer...he's real? We always figured he was a myth, demon Sunday school." Sam told her.

"He is real. Dean had issues with Michael... whoever that is."

"Michael...the Archangel? You're telling me angels are real? Wow...did, did Dean go to hell in the time you remember?" Sam asked, was that what had caused such a change? By Dean surviving had they changed things a lot?

"Yes, he learned a lot in hell, he used those skills against the Grays." Cameron made her way inside, just watching Dean and Caleb sleep.

"Grays?" Sam asked, forcing himself not to tense as she got close, she wasn't a threat to his brothers; he was just on edge because of earlier.

"Humans that worked for Skynet." she nodded to Caleb. "They helped make him."

"So if I ever see one I'll say thank you as I kill them." Sam mused, running his fingers through Caleb's hair.

"How will you fight a war and protect your brother?" Cameron looked at him. "Dean Winchester was very important in the war."

"I'll do whatever I have to." Right then throwing humanity back into the Stone Age was tempting. Theoretically it wouldn't be that hard...cower a few demons into helping, wipe out technology...but it would cause as many problems as the coming war probably.

"He was John's second in command." Cameron reached out and stroked Dean's hair gently. "He can't command anything now."

Sam couldn't help the low growl or his eyes flashing when she touched Dean. "Dean deserves peace. I won't let him get hurt."

"You will fail." Cameron stated calmly as she turned to leave. "You should sleep."

"No I won't." Sam swore as she left. He would never fail Dean or Caleb again. He mentally reached out, finding the demons easily. Skynet was gonna end before it ever began.

TBC…


	12. 12

Caleb yawned and nuzzled against Sam. "Sam?"

"Shh, go back to sleep kitten, I've got you." Sam whispered.

Caleb nipped at his neck. "Not a kitten..."

"If you say so." Sam answered, moving his head to give Caleb better access to the skin.

"I'm not." Caleb pouted.

Sam kissed him. "Just like Dean and you calling me Sammy." Sam assured him.

"I rarely call you Sammy."

"I love it when you do." Sam admitted softly, playing with Caleb's hair. "Makes me feel more human."

"You're human... I'm not." He blinked at Sam lazily.

Sam smiled back at him; it felt nice to know Caleb didn't see him any differently. "Human...despite being some weird demon-human hybrid?" Sam asked him.

"Human with extra abilities." Caleb smiled. "Like Superman."

That made Sam smile, laughing softly. He kissed Caleb again. "Thank you." Sam whispered and then he felt a response coming from several demons, they would do as he ordered and search for any sign of Skynet and its creators. For once Sam would do nothing to stop demons killing, for what they were bringing about those people deserved to die. No one would ever threaten his family again.

"We staying here forever?"

"Sounds good to me." Sam told him.

"But it's boring..." Caleb pouted.

"Maybe but its also safe. Don't forget, Dean and I are still on the FBI's most wanted list, not to mention other hunters."

"I get the 'pala then!" Caleb chuckled.

"I'll let you take that up with Dean." Sam laughed. Dean cracked open an eye and glared at them both before crawling between them and going back to sleep.

Caleb laughed. "What's wrong Dean? Jealous?"

"My 'Pala. Shh, sleep." Dean mumbled.

"My 'Pala now."

Dean growled and bit him gently before turning to hide his face in Sam's chest, he wanted to sleep more! They were too loud.

"Ow!" He glared at Dean for being bitten and turned so his back was to Dean. "Jerk."

"Sleep Glitch." Dean mumbled and all Sam could do was try to muffle his laughter.

"Not tired."

Dean growled and decided he'd make Caleb want to sleep again.

Caleb growled back in reply. "My 'Pala. You can't drive."

"Okay you two enough! Dean, Caleb can drive her, you know he'll be just as careful as I am. Caleb stop baiting him." Sam paused, blinking in shock. "And suddenly I feel like Dad."

"Dean bit me!" Caleb whined.

"You were baiting him Caleb. Just both of you stop please?"

"Sorry Caleb." Dean whispered.

Caleb sighed and yawned. "Yessir."

"Not mad?" Dean asked, rolling over to cautiously nuzzle Caleb's throat.

"Not mad Dean." Caleb purred softly at the nuzzle. "Brat." Dean smiled and kissed Caleb's throat, not able to reach his lips from his position. Caleb smiled. "My 'Pala." Okay so he was in brat mode himself.

Dean frowned but then smiled. "Our 'Pala!" he decided.

"Okay, our 'Pala." Caleb turned to face Dean, beeping his nose. "Our walking 'Pala also?"

Dean scowled but nodded, he still didn't like her.

"What's wrong Dean? Why the long face?"

"Don't like walking 'Pala. Mean." Dean stated, having a vague memory from before.

"Mean? How's she mean?"

"Before. Caleb was different...wanted to kill him." Dean said and Sam looked at him and then Caleb. Why did Dean always remember those things? Yeah, Cameron had been all for killing Caleb when he'd first arrived but since at that time Caleb would have killed all of them Sam couldn't really blame her.

"She was trying to protect you and John." Caleb replied, running a hand through Dean's hair. "So not mean."

Dean shook his head; she'd wanted to hurt Caleb once, that was all he needed to know. "Mean." He stated firmly.

"Sister." Caleb replied. Dean just crossed his arms, refusing to budge and Sam laughed.

"Being your sister doesn't mean she can't be mean." Sam told Caleb. Caleb sighed and once more turned his back on Dean. "Come on you two. Don't fight, please?" Caleb snorted and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

Dean whined and wrapped himself around Caleb. "Sister not mean." He whispered, not wanting Caleb to be mad at him. Caleb relaxed, purring softly. Dean smiled and kissed Caleb, he was getting hungry and Caleb was able to feed him now, right?

Yes he was. Caleb turned and kissed Dean back. "Horny?"

"Hungry." Dean whimpered, leaning into Caleb more. "Can't feed... no skin." Caleb smiled, knowing what Dean would do after that! Dean growled and began pulling at Caleb's clothes, wanting skin and Sam chuckled behind them, moving to help Dean out of his shorts while Dean worked on Caleb's clothes.

Caleb shimmied out of his clothes and captured Dean's lips with a soft growl. Dean whimpered and relaxed, letting Caleb do what he wanted even as Sam's hands roamed over his back. Caleb moved so he was over Dean, rubbing against him as his nails dug into Dean's skin. Dean moaned, loving the feeling of Caleb's nails digging in. Caleb was rougher than Sam and Dean loved it. Between them they gave him everything he could ever need.

Caleb rolled so Dean was above him, positioning him so he could enter. He growled softly eyes opening to shine gold. "Dean..."

Dean smiled at him, not scared by the change of colour, Sam's eyes changed all the time now too. "Caleb please." He begged.

The begging was getting to him, Caleb growled and bit down on Dean's shoulder as he shoved himself inside Dean with a groan. Dean's head went back, back arching as Caleb entered him. He felt Sam come up to support him as he straddled Caleb, Sam kissing his neck, his hands roving over Dean's skin. Dean's eyes were glazed as he fed off his brothers together for the first time. Caleb snarled as he moved Dean over him, letting the incubus ride him to completion. As Caleb climaxed Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, his body following Caleb's lead. He slumped back against Sam, feeling that he was still aroused. He flooded Sam with lust and Sam groaned, burying his head in Dean's neck even as he rubbed against his back until he came too. Dean fed off of him until he was done and then Sam gently pulled him off Caleb. Dean could feel the energy inside him and yet he didn't want to move, his body heavy. Caleb groaned, it felt so good, but he was so tired, he blinked at his brothers before drifting off into oblivion.

Sam chuckled tiredly as he gently settled Dean down beside Caleb before making himself get up and get a cloth to clean them all off before he joined them in sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb was eating breakfast with Sam, Dean, and Cameron when he and Cameron cocked their heads to the side at the same time, listening. "Someone's coming."

"How many and how close?" Bobby asked.

"Five... they are heavily armed." Cameron replied. "My guess would be hunters."

Caleb blinked and looked at Dean then back to Sam. "Cameron, take Dean, go to the Panic room, lock yourselves in until Sam or I come and get you."

Sam stared at Caleb in confusion, frowning and then he realised. "If it's anyone we know it won't work." Sam warned him, realising Caleb planned to pass himself off as Dean.

"Let's hope it's no one you know." Caleb replied calmly. "For their sake."

Cameron gently, yet firmly lead Dean downstairs, locking the door behind them. Dean curled up on the blankets left behind from the binding spell, eyes locked on the door fearfully. Cameron cocked her head to the side as she listened. "They don't know them." She sent what she thought was a reassuring smile to Dean.

"Want Sammy and Caleb." Dean whimpered.

"They will come when it is safe." Cameron replied, moving to look at the weapons. "Do you remember how to clean weapons?"

Dean stared at her warily, biting his lip before he nodded hesitantly. "Not guns. Not allowed near guns."

"Why not?" Cameron cocked her head to the side.

"Nearly shot Bobby, accident." Dean told her, looking down at his hands.

"If you shoot me, it won't affect me." Cameron quickly unloaded a gun and handed it to Dean.

Dean stared at it and then slowly reached for it, studying it once it was in his hands. He felt it all over and it felt familiar. Cameron watched him as she stripped a gun and started to clean it. Knowing the Incubus would start asking her questions when he got curious. Dean fumbled a little with the gun but then the movements began to feel natural as he started to clean it. He glanced at Cameron now and then but was too nervous to say anything.

"I won't bite." Cameron said after the fourth glance. She was on her third gun.

"I bit you." Dean stated, smiling slightly. He had defended himself!

"You did not hurt me." Cameron replied, looking up at him.

"Not even little?" He asked, pouting in disappointment.

"I sensed the damage done to my protein sheath. I guess it could be called pain, but it did not bother me."

"Would hurt human?" Dean asked, watching her.

"I would think so." She looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Protect Sammy and Caleb." Dean told her.

"How?" Cameron tilted her head again. "You cannot fight."

"Bite!" Dean told her with a smile. "Di...distract! Orgy."

Cameron thought for a moment. "Like all other Incubi... what if you learned to fight again?"

Dean stared at her with wide eyes. "Bobby and Sammy tried. Too...too easily distracted." Dean told her.

"What if you fighting saves Sam and Caleb's lives?"

"Someone hurt them?" Dean asked in alarm, looking around.

"Someone might, some day."

"No! No one hurt. Sammy stop."

Cameron watched him. "What if Sam cannot stop them? Do you not want to protect them?"

Dean frowned, struggling with the idea she was presenting. "Sam stop anything. Sammy powerful. Kill demons."

"What about Terminators?"

"Term...what that?" Dean asked.

"Walking cars."

Dean shook his head. "Sammy stop, throw away or squish."

"Mean me's?"

"You mean before, wanted kill Caleb." Dean told her. "Protect now? Sammy only hurt bad." Cameron looked at him before using her eyes as Cameras to show Dean Terminators. Dean watched, whimpering in fear and horror. "Bad!"

"Would you fight them to protect Sam?" Deliberately not adding Caleb.

"Caleb too?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Caleb too."

Dean stared at her, chewing his lip as he watched the images, seeing them hurting Sam and Caleb in his head, shuddering but then he straightened, staring straight at Cameron. "Teach me?"

Cameron nodded and started to instruct him on combat. Dean struggled to focus, using the images she'd shown him to help, not wanting Sammy or Caleb to get hurt. It was weird but some of it his body seemed to already know so he realised that yes, he had once been able to fight.

"You are doing real good." Cameron said as he got past her defenses again. "John said you taught him to fight."

"Really? Wow. Sammy said I'm faster and stronger now. But don't remember."

"Maybe you should try to remember. Your body does."

"Try lots. Fog in here." Dean explained, tapping his head. "Won't go away but sometimes better."

"When is it better?"

"After feeding or when Sammy or Caleb tells me to do something. When they help me remember something."

"Keep thinking that way, you will remember on your own. Your body does."

"Sammy says used to remember, before Her. He gets sad, blames himself. Not his fault though." Dean told her as he backed off, panting a little.

"Her?"

"Bad lady, demon. Hurt Sammy, tried to make him hurt me." Dean told her, looking around warily as if she might suddenly appear.

"She's gone. You have Sam and Caleb now."

Dean smiled and nodded, happy as he thought about them. "Bad people gone yet?"

Cameron cocked her head and listened. "No, not yet."

"Fighting?"

"No... research... talking."

"Think Caleb me?"

Cameron nodded a bit. "Yes. Caleb is doing a good job."

"Good."

Cameron smiled a bit. "Back to fighting?"

"Okay. Gonna have to feed more." He muttered as he went back to training.

Caleb stared at Dean and Cameron when he opened the door and saw the two training. He blinked silently, dumbfounded. Dean stopped when he saw Caleb, eyes wide as he watched his brother, would Caleb be mad at him?

Caleb looked between Dean and Cameron and smiled slightly. "Having fun Dean?"

"Sorry?" Dean whispered nervously. Was Caleb mad he was letting Cameron teach him?

"For what?"

"Didn't ask if it was allowed." Dean whispered, chewing his bottom lip.

"I think it's good that you're learning to fight again. Cameron a good teacher?"

Dean nodded, finally giving Caleb a small smile. He reached out, wanting a hug form him. He was scared the bad people would have hurt him or Sammy.

Caleb pulled him into his arms and nuzzled behind Dean's ear. "So, still not liking my walking Impala?"

Dean relaxed in Caleb's arms, soaking up his affection even as he shrugged. "Not as scary, hits hard though." Dean told him, rubbing his arm where he'd failed to block a hit. Caleb looked at Cameron hard.

"I was holding back." Cameron stated.

"Not bruised, see?" Dean held his arm up to reveal unmarked skin. She had been nice; he hadn't meant to get her in trouble.

Caleb relaxed. "Want Cameron to keep teaching you to fight?"

"Upstairs?" Dean asked, he didn't like this small room, all he remembered was hearing Sammy scream while chained up in the room.

"Most likely outside, more room, when no hunters are around." Caleb nipped at his earlobe. "Mine..."

"Yours." Dean answered, leaning further into Caleb. "Mean people still here? Sammy safe?" Dean asked, looking at Caleb.

"The hunters left. Sam's taking a shower." He tugged Dean out of the room, heading to their quarters. "Hey Bobby."

"Hey boys. You doing okay Dean?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded.

"Cameron's teaching Dean to fight again." Caleb beamed.

"His body remembers most forms." Cameron stated, moving to pick a book up to record it.

Bobby stared in shock and Dean ducked his head, scared Bobby would be mad. "That's...that's great Dean. Sam'll be real happy too." Bobby finally said and Dean glanced up to see Bobby smiling at him so he smiled back.

"Told you it was a good thing bro." Caleb grinned.

Dean just smiled happily and tugged at Caleb, wanting them to go to Sammy. Caleb let him lead, reaching out to tickle him right before they got to the room door. Dean laughed, dodging away to get into their room and Sam looked up from where he was towelling his hair dry. He smiled at them both and Dean hurried to his side, almost tackling him to the bed. Caleb snickered and pounced on Dean, tickling the hell out of him before pinning him down, straddling Dean's hips. Sam laughed, taking their combined weight easily now.

"Did you have fun with Cameron?" Sam asked gently as he rubbed Dean's side. He looked up at Caleb and then moved his other hand to his waist.

"Dean's learning to fight again." Caleb said, his hands skimming over Dean's chest gently.

"Really? That's great Dean! Didn't work too well when I tried...maybe he needed someone not bonded to him to teach him?" Sam pondered as he continues stroking what skin he could reach on both his brothers.

Caleb purred softly. "Cameron will be a good teacher; she doesn't insult, or get upset." He leaned over and nipped at the shell of Dean's ear. Dean moaned softly, loving the soft, gentle touches. He loved feeding but it also felt nice to be touched when he didn't. "Does Dean want to play?" Caleb moved his hand, slipping it under Dean's pants, the tips of his fingers brushing against the young Incubus' cock feather light. Dean gasped at the touch, wanting more. Sam grinned at Caleb and then began licking and nipping at Dean's throat. "Tell me what you want Dean." Caleb purred in his ear, reaching to squeeze Dean's cock a little.

"More, please." Dean begged, moving to try and get more of what he wanted. He could feel Sam against him, his little brother hardening from the way Dean was rubbing against his body.

"Think we should give him what he wants Caleb?" Sam teased.

"Maybe... he seems to enjoy it; maybe we can make him mad with want..." He tickled the underside of Dean's cock. "Like this Dean?"

"No fair! Tease bad." Dean groaned, purposely rubbing harder against Sam, making him moan.

"Don't want me to tease huh?" Caleb chuckled and bit Dean's neck. "Need skin Sam."

Sam just groaned and focused his powers. Dean laughed as his clothing was ripped off him without anyone touching him. The same happened to Sam and Caleb. Caleb grinned and rubbed against Dean, biting at Dean's neck. Dean let his head fall to the side, giving Caleb better access even as Sam's hands wandered over Dean's chest and stomach, never going lower.

Caleb grunted and repositioned Dean so he could enter him. "Mine..."

Dean wriggled, trying to make him move in deeper even as Sam began kissing and nipping down his throat to his shoulders, finally letting his hands go lower than Dean's stomach. Sam shifted his hips, rubbing against Dean. Caleb groaned and started thrusting inside Dean. He was so tight and it felt so good. Dean relaxed, loving the feeling of being sandwiched between them as they did this. He wished they could both be inside him at once but knew Sam would never agree to try that. Sam stroked him it time with Caleb's thrusts, both working to make Dean lose his mind from pleasure.

"You can feed if you want Dean." Caleb groaned and bit Dean's shoulder, drawing blood. Dean jerked at the bite but shook his head; he wanted to feel this, not to be lost in a feeding haze. Caleb groaned and just kept pumping into him. "Sam...?"

"Mmmm?" Sam moaned in question as Dean pressed against him.

"Need you..." Caleb hissed, he was almost there.

Sam moved a hand to Caleb's hair, pulling his head down to kiss him. Caleb leaned into the kiss, biting at Sam's lower lip. Sam held him in place as he mapped Caleb's mouth with his tongue, loving the feel of kissing Caleb even as he rubbed against Dean, his free hand still touching and stroking Dean. Caleb moaned and shuddered as he came, slumping against Dean and Sam happily.

Sam sped up his hand and his own movements, wanting Dean to come before him. He let go of Caleb's hair but grabbed his hand, putting it around Dean so they could stroke him together. Caleb purred, doing so, creating a tight channel for Dean's cock. Dean whimpered and moaned, thrusting into their hands until he came and then he relaxed, still feeling Sam moving against him. Dean sent a small spark of power at Sam, just to help him get off and it worked.

"Felt that, thanks." Sam murmured. Caleb purred louder, cuddling into Dean as he fell asleep. Dean giggled at the purring and the fact Caleb had fallen asleep again. "What's so funny?" Sam whispered, moving a hand to gently run through Dean's sweat dampened hair.

"Caleb always falls asleep." Dean answered and Sam chuckled.

"Don't blame him, you comfy?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"He's not heavy."

Caleb just wrapped his arms around Dean tighter. Dean moved his hands to pet Caleb, loving the sound of his purring. Caleb purred louder and nuzzled against him. Dean giggled again and Sam fought a laugh but hushed him, they should let Caleb sleep after all. Best... sleep... ever.

TBC…


	13. 13

Sam was the first awake, seeing the sunrise through the window. He smiled and kissed the side of Dean's head, going to work untangling himself from his brothers since they seemed to be impersonating leeches. He finally got free and grabbed some clothes so he could head downstairs to make breakfast.

Caleb was the second to wake, but he didn't wanna leave, it felt too good. He nuzzled into Dean's neck and sighed. Dean snuffed and purred slightly, cuddling into Caleb in his sleep. Caleb smiled, watching Dean as he slept, waiting for him to wake. Sam smiled at the sight of them cuddled together as he walked back into the room with a tray of food.

"Breakfast Caleb." He whispered, not wanting to wake Dean. Caleb sat up slowly and turned to look at the food hungrily. Sam chuckled and put the tray down on Caleb's lap before taking his own plate off and sitting down to eat.

"Thanks Sam." Caleb smiled and started to eat.

"No problem, with the way you practically passed out last night I figured you needed it." Sam told him, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Caleb kissed back. "I'm okay."

"Good. You just tend to sleep after sex." Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around Caleb.

Caleb pouted and nuzzled into Sam. "Maybe I've got Mono."

"If you say you're pregnant I will freak out." Sam warned with a grin.

"Not pregnant." Caleb rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Sam's pancakes.

"Mine! You've got your own."

"Already ate them." He took a bite out of the pancake. Sam pouted at him and held his plate closer. Caleb snickered and poked him. Sam rolled his eyes and poked him back but wolfed down the rest of his pancakes. Dean would need to feed at some point during the day after all.

"Last night was fun. Dean likes it when he doesn't always feed during sex; he gets to play more without feeling hazy." Sam explained.

"I see." Caleb relaxed against Sam blinking sleepily. "We staying with Bobby forever?"

"You mind if we do? Maybe we could build or buy our own place somehow if privacy's an issue. It's safer if we stay in one spot, easier to defend." Sam told him and then frowned, checking Caleb's forehead. "Maybe you do have mono. You sure you're okay? You shouldn't be this sleepy kitten."

Caleb shrugged listlessly. "I kinda don't feel good..."

"Okay lay down, just relax. Other than tired what feels wrong?" Sam asked, fighting the urge to panic. The idea of Caleb being sick when the kid was so strong...

"I'm hot." He was warm to the touch. "Kinda lightheaded."

"Okay just lie still. Dean? Come on sleepyhead wake up." Sam called and Dean mumbled but rolled over to look at them.

"Sammy?"

"Need you to watch over Caleb for a few minutes okay? He's not feeling good so I need to go get some stuff." Sam explained and Dean nodded seriously, moving to sit with Caleb's head in his lap. Caleb looked up at Dean, blinking sleepily, he tried to reach up to touch Dean's face.

Dean grabbed his hand, trying not to totally freak out. "Sammy'll make it better Caleb. You'll be okay." Dean whispered.

Caleb tried to smile for him. "Hi Dean."

"Caleb sick, does it hurt?" Dean asked, running fingers through Caleb's hair, trying to comfort him.

"A little... feel nauseous." He purred a bit at what Dean was doing.

"Need bucket? Sammy did when Bobby had him locked up. It was real gross."

Caleb shook his head no then moaned softly. "Oh god."

"Sammy!" Dean screamed in panic and Sam burst into the room a few seconds later.

"I'm here Dean. Caleb what's wrong?" Sam asked as he set down what he had grabbed.

"Stomach... hurts." Caleb got out before he turned over and emptied his stomach onto the floor.

Sam rubbed his back even as he held him so he wouldn't fall off the bed. "Shh, it's okay, just let it happen." Sam soothed. Caleb shook his head then let the rest of his stomach out. After a few dry heaves he slumped on the bed feeling miserable. Sam put the damp cloth over Caleb's forehead and then got into the aspirin. "Take these." He told him, handing him the looked green at the thought of swallowing anything. He weakly pushed Sam's hand away with a whimper. "I know kitten but they'll help." Sam promised him. "You're hot; we don't want you getting any hotter. Can't fry your computer." Sam told him, kissing his cheek.

Caleb shook his head one more time, but he just looked pathetic. "Help...?"

"I know you feel lousy. You need to take these to help control the fever and they'll help any aches too. All we can do is try and cool you down, wait it out." Sam offered. "Can we take you to a hospital if it gets really bad?" Sam asked since it had never come up before.

"Experiment..." Caleb got out before he groaned; he opened his mouth to accept the pills, hoping he doesn't vomit them back up.

"Over my dead body." Sam promised him gently. "Beside demon mind powers now. If we have to risk it I can make sure the docs don't ask too many questions or notice anything too odd."

Caleb nodded, eyes slipping closed. They then snapped opened he looked panicked, what if he didn't wake up? Sam took his hand to hold and smiled at him.

"It's okay Caleb, we're here. You need sleep to heal." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, getting out from under Caleb to curl up around him.

"D'n?" Caleb asked, eyes drooping again.

"M'here Caleb. You're gonna get better." Dean told him, nuzzling in, trying to offer comfort. Caleb relaxed, one arm wrapping around Dean loosely as he let himself fall asleep. "Sammy?" Dean whispered and Sam smiled at him.

"He'll be okay Dean, we'll look after him." Sam promised and then grinned. "At least he's breathing on you and not me so I don't get it." Sam teased and Dean pouted.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, rock salt hurts... ghosts, and demons?" Sarah asked as she looked at the rock salt shells, letting Bobby give her a starter course in hunting.

"Yeah, it'll temporarily dispel the spirit, tens to piss demons off."

"And holy water royally pisses them off right?" Sarah smiled to Bobby a bit.

"Oh yeah, real handy when you have them trapped and want info."

"And that's what the Devil's trap is for. Correct?" Sarah was a fast learner; she looked over to make sure that John was making notes.

"Yeah, some can break them though so always be careful." Bobby warned, surprised by how fast they were picking it up.

Sarah nodded. "Show Cameron and me the trap?"

"Look up." Bobby pointed to the trap on the ceiling.

Sarah and Cameron did so. "You got that Tin Miss?

"Afirmative." Cameron replied.

"You really want to learn all this? Figured you have enough problems without going looking for trouble."

"When Judgment day hits, we have no idea which side the Supernatural will be on." Sarah looked at Bobby. "It's best to have the tools and not need them than to need them and not have them."

"Point, though I get the feeling...Sam'll be able to handle the demons, make sure they side with humanity." Bobby whispered. He knew what demons said about Sam now, that's how he'd found them after all. They were just lucky the idiots who showed up hadn't run into any demons in the last year or so.

"Still," Sarah said. "At least you'll get everything translated out of this."

"True. I've been doing this for decades and still haven't managed to translate everything."

John chuckled from where he was writing. "From Terminator to Ghost Exterminator. Where's the proton packs?"

"Left them in New York." Sam answered as he came down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Bobby asked.

"Need to do a pharmacy run. Caleb's fever isn't breaking and he threw up again. Mind keeping an eye on them?" Sam asked as he grabbed the Impala's keys.

Cameron looked at Sam. "Where are his scrubbers?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in confusion. "Wouldn't you know..."

Cameron turned and headed towards the bedroom to take a look at Caleb.

Dean's head snapped up and he snarled, baring baby fangs as he felt someone other than Sam approaching. Caleb was sick; it was his job to protect him.

Cameron stopped at the door cocking her head to the side at the show of aggression from the Incubus. "Hello."

Dean quieted down and while he stayed tensed and ready to move he didn't attack. "Caleb's sick." He whispered, not wanting to disturb him.

"I know." Cameron approached slowly. "May I look him over?"

"Careful. No wake him." Dean warned.

"I'll try not to." Cameron replied, touching Caleb's forehead gently.

Dean watched her like a hawk as she looked Caleb over, purring softly in an offer to comfort his sleeping brother. Caleb whimpered and turned so he was curled with Dean. Dean nuzzled him and looked at Cameron. "Help him?"

"I cannot. He should have scrubbers to help against the chemicals and viruses. They are gone."

Dean whimpered at that, hugging Caleb close. "Die?" He asked shakily.

"No. His temperature is not high enough to be a danger."

"No one should get sick." Dean pouted. "I don't. Don't like seeing sick."

"I do not get sick." Cameron shrugged and moved to wet a cloth and run it over Caleb gently.

"Cause you're a walking 'Pala." Dean nodded. "Better soon?"

"Let us hope so." Cameron looked at him. "Is that your name for me?"

"Not your name?" Dean asked in confusion.

"My name is Cameron."

"Cameron." Dean repeated slowly and then grinned. "Where Sammy? Back soon?"

"Sam went to get medicine for Caleb." The Terminator re-soaked the cloth and kept up her ministrations.

Sam came in a few minutes later with more medicine. "Chemist said to try this." He told her.

Cameron looked at the medicine to see what it was. She nodded and looked at Sam. "Dean warned me not to wake him."

Sam snickered at that and took out two pills. "Play nice Dean. Caleb? Come on kitten, got some different medicine to try." Sam called gently.

Caleb pulled his eyes open and blinked at Sam. He saw the pills and scrunched his nose. "No..."

"Come on Caleb, they'll help." Sam urged. Caleb sighed and pushed himself up enough to take the pills. Sam smiled and held the water cup for him. "Are you feeling any better or worse?"

"Worse... kill me now." Caleb choked out after taking a sip of water. He flopped back onto the bed and just laid there.

"No! Caleb no die." Dean yelled fearfully.

Caleb reached out and let his hand flop on Dean. "Too loud."

"No die?" Dean asked more quietly, scared that Caleb was going to die.

"He's not dying Dean, he just feels lousy. Caleb don't scare Dean like that, please."

"Bitch."

"Glitch." Sam teased back, running his fingers through Caleb's hair. "Go back to sleep if you want, let the medicine work." Sam whispered. Caleb let his eyes slide closed, his hand falling from Dean's. Sam looked at Cameron and motioned for her to leave the room with him. He kissed Dean quickly. "Watch over Caleb?" he asked and Dean nodded. Cameron followed Sam silently. "So? Do you know why his scrubbers didn't stop this?" Sam asked.

"He no longer has them." Cameron stated. "Whoever reprogrammed him purged them and deleted the subroutine that produced and controlled them.

"Is this a good thing or bad?" Sam asked worriedly.

"The scrubbers kept his emotions in check and would keep him healthy. Obviously that is no longer the case."

"But he still has a normal human immune system? Or would his immune system be from the cat side?" Sam pondered.

"Both." Cameron stated. "The fever will not kill him."

"I know it's just...he's never gotten sick before. And he really shouldn't have mentioned feeling like dying to Dean; he takes things pretty literally these days."

Cameron just looked at Sam again. "Perhaps Dean should not be with him?"

"No...that'll make Dean think Caleb's worse than we're saying and he'll freak. Dean will watch over him. It helps for him to feel like he's helping people."

Cameron nodded. "Should I make soup?"

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Cameron made her way downstairs to start making soup.

Sam smiled at her and went back into the bedroom, sitting beside Caleb so he could check his fever. Caleb leaned into the touch, green eyes opening to look at him. "S'm?"

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you. Cameron's going to get you some soup, we'll see if you can keep it down. Medicine helping any?"

Caleb nodded and moved, curling around Sam as his frame shook. He was crying. "I'm broken."

"Shh, you're not broken Caleb. You're perfect just the way you are." Sam whispered, stroking his hair.

"Caleb not broken." Dean agreed, nuzzling him.

"Should be healthy... sick as a dog, I'm broken!"

"Cameron said it's because your scrubbers are gone, you're stuck with the combined immune systems of a human and cat. So you'll still be healthier than the average person. That does not make you broken." Sam argued.

Caleb just curled around him tighter and sobbed. He was a mess. Being sick sucked! Sam lay down so he could curl up around Caleb with Dean on the other side. They held him, trying to soothe him, Sam not worried about catching what Caleb had, not now that he was fully stabilised.

Caleb clung to him. "Don't throw me away..."

"Never!" Sam swore, kissing him softly. "You're stuck with us for life kitten. You're a Winchester now remember." Sam promised him and Dean nodded.

"Caleb promised to stay always."

"You're gonna stay always?" Caleb looked up at Sam.

"Always Caleb, we'll never leave you." Sam reached down to pull a blanket over all of them. Caleb nodded and nuzzled into Sam. Cuddling as best he could. "Shh, it's okay, we've got you kitten. You're gonna be okay." Sam whispered, smiling at the sight of Dean practically plastered to Caleb's back and side, nuzzling and purring in an effort to comfort Caleb.

Caleb relaxed, slipping back into unconsciousness again. "Wish Dean could remember everythin..."

"Trying." Dean whimpered despite Caleb being asleep.

"We know you are Dean." Sam assured him.

"More exercises?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Okay, quietly. Let's start with Dad okay?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, focusing on remembering their Dad.

Sarah knocked on the door gently a few hours later. She had a bowl of soup with her. "Sam?"

"Sarah! John's Mom, makes soup. Washed my mouth out with soap for saying a bad word." Dean recited.

Sarah blinked at Dean then looked to Sam confused. "Um... okay."

"Memory exorcises. Trust Dean to remember you washing his mouth out." Sam explained with a grin.

"Dean tends to remember the bad stuff?" Sarah asked as she handed Sam the soup.

"Stronger memories I guess." He took the soup and gently nudged Caleb. "Come on kitten, soup's here."

Caleb pried his eyes open and moved so he was propped up a bit. Too weak to do anything else. Dean frowned and then moved to sit behind Caleb, letting him lean against him so he was sitting more upright. Dean nuzzled his neck and then let Sam feed Caleb the soup.

Caleb relaxed against Dean and he let Sam feed him the soup silently. "Don' feel goo'."

"I know Caleb; you need to eat to keep up your strength though. Just a bit more okay?" Caleb opened his mouth obediently. Sam chuckled but gave him some more. "Being a baby bird are we?" Sam asked and Dean laughed.

"Caleb a kitten not a bird."

Caleb just gave Sam a pathetic look and opened his mouth again. More please? Sam gave him another spoonful and then paused; if he ate too fast he'd just be sick again. Caleb swallowed and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. Sam put the bowl aside and smiled at Sarah in thanks. Dean wrapped his arms around Caleb's waist and manoeuvred so they were lying back down. Caleb turned and curled up with Dean. He was cooler at the moment even if the boy was shivering. Sam pulled the blankets back up around them to keep Caleb from getting too cold, they wanted to break the fever not freeze him after all.

Caleb finally started to wake up near dark. Looking around blearily. Dean felt him moving in his arms and nuzzled him.

"Caleb better?" Dean asked quietly. Sam had headed downstairs a while ago to get some dinner.

Caleb shook his head no. "Head hurts."

Dean moved his hands and started massaging Caleb's head, trying to help. Caleb just melted at that, purring loudly cause damn that felt good. Dean smiled at Caleb's purring, starting to purr himself in response.

"You purr...?" Caleb reached up and rested a hand on Dean's cheek.

"Purred before for you. Want you feel better." Dean told him, nuzzling and purring as he kept massaging.

"You purr... you have fangs... what next? A tail?"

Dean pulled a face at that. "Not animal." He pouted.

"Okay... no tail... wings?"

"He might." Sam answered from the doorway. "Some do and some don't. Since he's only just getting his fangs we'll have to wait and see." Sam said as he sat beside them, watching Dean massage Caleb's head. "Headache?"

"Dean purrs." Caleb informed Sam seriously.

"Yeah he does. So do you. Guess I missed out." Sam teased, taking Caleb's hand in his and entangling their fingers.

Caleb squeezed Sam's hand. "Dean takes care of me."

"Yeah, he's good at that." Sam agreed, checking Caleb's fever again since he was acting a bit spacey.

He didn't feel any hotter. "Is the old Dean ever gonna come back...? I miss him."

Dean whimpered at that, stopping the massage. Didn't Caleb like him anymore? He looked at Sam who reached out to touch his cheek.

"He's sick Dean, it's okay, he still likes you." Sam promised.

Caleb whimpered at the loss of Dean's hand. Dean hugged himself, moving away. He didn't ask for this, he was trying to remember. Why couldn't that be enough?

"D'n?" Caleb's hand went searching for him.

"Caleb not like me." Dean whimpered. "Not old me." Dean didn't take his hand. Caleb whimpered too and moved to curl around Sam. He screwed up again.

"Dean come here." Sam called, holding out his hand and Dean slowly crawled over to take his hand. Sam pulled him into him, hugging him. "Caleb didn't mean to upset you. He's sick; people say silly things when they're sick. Remember when I was sick? It's like that. Caleb likes you Dean, he loves you." Sam explained. Caleb looked at Dean from behind where his face was pressed into Sam's chest.

"Caleb love?" Dean asked in a small voice, glancing shyly at him.

"Love Dean." Caleb slurred, reaching for him again. Dean slowly took his hand and Sam smiled, relieved that the crisis had passed. "Don't leave?" Caleb whimpered.

"Not leaving." Dean whispered, moving closer to Caleb and Sam held them both.

Caleb purred. "What do you member about me?"

"From future, sent kill me but didn't. Our kitten. Fish...there was a fish...you caught it and nearly fell in! Sammy laughed lots and you pouted. Stopped the bad man from blowing Sammy up, he tied me up? I sent you away. Didn't want to." Dean answered, cuddling in closer.

"Bad man?"

"Said Sammy bad, tried kill him. He looked funny."

"Funny how?"

"Different colour."

"Gordon? You mean Gordon Dean?" Sam asked.

"Gordon!" Caleb shot up and looked around wildly for the threat to his brothers.

"It's okay Caleb, he's not here, Dean's just remembering like you asked him to try." Sam soothed.

Caleb panted as his brain processed the information. "Not here?"

"No Caleb, we're safe. Just relax." Sam assured him, gently tugging him back down. Caleb didn't have the strength to fight so he almost fell back. "It's okay, just relax." Sam whispered, rubbing his back. "Dean's remembering more of what happened when you were with us, that's good. You like him remembering more about you with us don't you?" Sam asked to get his mind of Gordon.

"Yeah... big brother... need him."

"Need Caleb too." Dean told him, purring again.

"Jus' a weapon." Caleb murmured falling back asleep.

"No you're not." Sam promised softly, running his fingers through Caleb's hair, sad that Caleb still thought that. Caleb moved, curling up into a fetal position. Sam and Dean lay around him, protecting him from everything, Sam's back to the door and Dean's to the window.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron was standing on the porch, watching the driveway. Sam was out getting food and stuff to take care of Caleb when she saw the red car. "Bobby!" Bobby joined her and swore, reaching in to grab the shot gun. "Not a friend?" Cameron asked as she watched Bobby.

"Considering he kidnapped Dean as bait and tried to blow Sam up?" Bobby growled out.

"I'll take that as a no." Cameron replied, grabbing her own gun.

"You ain't welcome here Walker." Bobby called when the driver's door opened. "Leave or I shoot."

Gordon chuckled as he watched Bobby from behind the door. "C'mon Bobby, we're all hunters here."

"You're a psychopath not a hunter. Last warning."

"I didn't want to do this Bobby." Gordon sighed as he ducked back into his car. He came back up, throwing a grenade between the two on the porch.

Bobby stared in shock before trying to move out of the way. Cameron moved, grabbing Bobby and throwing him away from the grenade, following after him.

TBC….


	14. 14

Caleb sat up with the explosion and looked around wildly and confused. "Dean?"

Dean whimpered, hands clasped over his ears, terrified. He dove into Caleb's side, clinging to him in fear.

John made his way out the door to check on Cameron and Bobby only to have a gun pointed at him. He froze and put his hands up.

Gordon smirked as he looked at the boy. "Take me to Dean... now."

"Caleb I'm scared." Dean whimpered, able to hear some of what was going on due to his increased senses. Where was Sammy?

Caleb rubbed Dean's back. "Me too..." Caleb panted, he was still sick, he did his best to stagger up to get between Dean and the door but he was still too weak.

Sam paused, hand hovering over the ice cream, something was very wrong. He tore out of the store and jumped in the Impala, ignoring all speed limits.

Gordon shoved John onto his knees in front of the two Winchesters and blinked. "Well, this is different. Okay Dean, stop hiding behind your not so super soldier."

Dean snarled at him, showing his baby fangs, readying himself to blast this creep with everything he had. But John...to hit the man with lust he'd have to hit John too...maybe...

"Nice teeth there Dean. You like being a slut slave?"

"Bad man." Dean snapped angrily. He focused as hard as he could on just the man, wanting him to let John go.

"Who's your little friend here Dean?" Gordon motioned at John with his gun.

"Leave John alone. Normal human. Not hunter." Dean snapped, hands balled into fists as he struggled to make Gordon put the gun down.

"How about we make a deal kiddo? You come with me... and I'll leave the boy alone?" Gordon rested his gun at his side, not aiming at anyone. Dean looked at John, he couldn't let him die. But this man stunk of deceit. Then Dean smiled. Gordon frowned. "What're you thinking?"

"I'd say seeing." Sam stated coldly and then Gordon went flying into the wall. Sam snarled at him, eyes black. "Don't you dare threaten my family."

Gordon slammed into the wall with a grunt and stuck there. "Knew you'd go dark side Sammy... the fact that you took your brother with you surprised me."

"I didn't do this to Dean! I would never hurt him!" Sam snapped. "I couldn't stop it. I didn't ask for this either you bastard! We just want to be left alone to live in peace!"

"You're a demon Sammy... and everyone you touch you ruin. Look at Dean... reduced to your personal slut, and this kid... he'll be dead in a year."

"Sammy not demon!" Dean yelled, holding Caleb up. "Caleb not die. You die!"

"Dean's right. We didn't ask for any of this. You asked to die by coming here and truing to harm my family. I'm not a demon Gordon, you are."

Gordon laughed. "You really believe that Sam? My eyes ain't black. Your eyes are. If you kill me, there will be others. Trust me on th-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when a bullet passed through his head. Cameron was standing in the doorway with a smoking gun aimed at Gordon. Some of her endoskeleton was showing from the blast.

Sam let his body fall and then turned to Cameron, practically pouting. "I wasn't finished with him."

"He threw a grenade at Bobby and had John at gunpoint." It was enough for her to Terminate him.

Caleb groaned. "D'n? S'm?"

Dean nuzzled Caleb before fully lifting him into his arms, cradling him to his chest. "Bobby okay?" Dean asked her. Cameron nodded and moved to check on John.

"I'm okay Cameron."

Sam stayed where he was, breathing deeply as he tried to calm down.

"Sammy?" Dean called cautiously and Sam closed his eyes, willing the black to recede.

"It's okay Dean, we're okay. Why don't you help Caleb back to bed while I check on Bobby? Where's Sarah?" Sam asked Cameron.

"Following a lead." Cameron replied.

Caleb nuzzled into Dean's shoulder. "I'm scared..."

Dean laid him down on the bed and then curled around him, making sure anything after Caleb would have to get through him first; Incubi weren't easy to kill after all. "Sammy here, we'll protect you. Gordon dead now." Dean assured him, nuzzling and purring in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm sorry." Caleb choked out starting to sob. "I should have been able to fight him!"

"Not when sick. Still tried to protect me. Caleb very brave." Dean assured him, kissing him.

"I'm useless!" Caleb just laid there sobbing.

"Not usless! We need you." Dean argued. He had to get through to Caleb somehow! He struggled and fought, trying to remember something that would help. "You saved Sammy from him when he tried blow him up and..." he struggled to clear the memory up, he had to comfort Caleb. "You stopped Sam from shooting me when he was possessed." Dean said, grinning at the complete sentence.

Caleb sniffled and looked at Dean. "You remember that?"

Dean nodded solemnly. "See, not useless."

Caleb nodded then moved, vomiting on the floor once more before collapsing next to Dean.

"Caleb? Want me get Sammy?" Dean asked, scared that Caleb had thrown up again.

Caleb shook his head no. "J-just keep talkin..."

"Kay...bout what?"

"You and me... memories."

"Um...trying. It's hard Caleb. There's fog and it hurts but I'm trying. Want remember." Dean promised.

Caleb smiled a bit. "Speaking better, hard work is most rewarding."

"Trying hard." Dean promised him, curling up around him even closer, nuzzling at him to try and help. He even reached out and petted Caleb's hair since when Sam did it to either of them it always felt good. "Hunting?...ghost. Made a funny face." Dean whispered and then laughed softly.

"Funny face how?" Caleb asked, leaning into the petting.

Dean shrugged, not sure how to describe what Caleb looked like in his memory. "Went through you and you jumped real high. Sammy laughing and digging. I shot it!"

"Oh yeah... felt like shit!" Caleb laughed. "I hate ghosts."

"Ghost not that bad. Demons real bad." Dean shuddered, hugging Caleb tighter.

"Demons don't pass through me and reboot my computer."

Dean cuddled him, not fully understanding what he meant but knowing it made Caleb feel bad. "Re...reboot?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry about it Dean. Just keep talking? Makes me feel better."

"I...um..." Dean struggled to remember more, to make Caleb feel better. "Nervous...you nervous...didn't know." Dean frowned, trying to hang onto the vague memory.

"Didn't know what?' Caleb nuzzled and purred to calm him down.

Dean whimpered, pressing a hand to his forehead as the image flashed before his eyes. He stared at Caleb in horror, pulling at his shirt to get to skin.

Caleb pulled his shirt off for Dean. "It's okay..." He wasn't sure why Dean was so upset.

Dean traced where he could see it in his mind. There'd been a hole, right there, Caleb had fallen, bleeding. Dean could remember the feel of the gun in his hand and it terrified him. "Sh…shot you." Dean whimpered.

"Yeah, hurt like a bitch." Caleb chuckled. "You thought I was a Shape shifter."

"Shape...not mad? Don't hate?" Dean pleaded, clinging to him. He leant over and gently kissed the area. "Kiss better."

Caleb laughed and tickled Dean's ear. "Not mad, never hate you."

"Why? Love Caleb, not hurt." Dean kept tracing where the wound had been, unable to stop seeing the cloudy images.

"Why did you shoot me?" Caleb asked looking down at Dean.

Dean stared at Caleb, trying to remember what he'd been thinking. "Don't...don't know, can't..." Dean stammered, burying his head against Caleb, frustrated and scared.

"It's okay Dean. I kinda scared the shit out of you and Sam." Caleb softly told Dean about their first meeting while Dean listened attentively and tried to remember.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb was asleep, an arm wrapped around Dean. Dean cuddled close, still dealing with everything Caleb had told him. It was weird; hearing what he'd said back then, like it was a different person, but not. Cameron made her way into the room with some soup.

Dean looked at her, watching her and staring at the exposed metal curiously. "Does it hurt?"

"I can sense the injuries; I guess you could call it pain." Cameron replied, placing the soup down on the end table. "But it does not bother me."

"Oh. You protected Bobby, thank you. Soup for Caleb?"

"Soup for Caleb." Cameron replied. "You're welcome. Bobby is a good man. Gordon was not."

"Tried kill Sammy before. Sammy...got Gordon locked up!" Dean grinned as he remembered what Sam had done.

"He should have terminated Gordon." Cameron replied softly. "To protect you, and Caleb."

Dean frowned, blinking hard. "No...Sammy no kill humans. Protect humans. Gordon human." Dean argued.

"Humans will disappoint you." Cameron replied. "Some humans should not be protected."

Dean just shrugged and gently shook Caleb's shoulder. He should eat his soup while it was hot. "Where Sammy?" Dean asked as he shook Caleb.

"I'll go get him." Cameron said as she went looking for the demon.

Caleb groaned and picked his head up to look at Dean. "Hmm?"

"Cameron brought soup, need to eat." Dean told him, nuzzling and purring as he reached over to get the bowl. He got the spoon and held it to Caleb's lips. "Eat Caleb." Caleb whined in the back of his throat and opened his mouth to let Dean feed him the soup. Dean smiled as he carefully fed Caleb, he could do this, he could look after Caleb like Sammy and Caleb looked after him. "Good?" He asked. Caleb nodded and curled with Dean, letting him feed him.

"Sam?" Cameron stood in the doorway of the living room.

Sam looked up at her from where he was preparing the salt and things for burning Gordon's body. "Yeah?"

"Dean is asking for you. I can dispose of the body."

"Okay, we salt and burn to make sure there's no way for him to come back. Soak the body with salt and petrol and burn it out back. Thanks...for everything Cameron. I know you're just protecting John and all but still, thanks." Sam told her before slipping past her and upstairs, pausing to check in on Bobby who had been put to bed with strict orders to stay there. He hadn't been badly injured thanks to Cameron but he had hit his head. Cameron nodded and moved to just that.

Caleb looked over at the door when Sam made his way in blinking blearily.

"Hey, how're you two doing?" Sam asked softly as he approached the bed. Dean looked at him and smiled.

"Caleb eating soup." Dean announced and Sam nodded, kissing Dean softly even as he took Caleb's hand, squeezing gently.

"Feeling better Kitten?"

"Yeah... a little." Caleb pushed himself up on his elbows. "You okay?"

Sam moved around them and then gently helped Caleb sit up higher, letting him lean against Sam's taller form. "Yeah, I felt Dean was in trouble and rushed back. He didn't hurt either of you did he?" Sam asked, worried for his brothers. He kissed the top of Caleb's head, hating seeing him so sick.

"No... he was mainly threatening to shoot John... he wanted you." Caleb croaked snuggling into Sam.

"Yeah, Gordon decided I was gonna be the anti-Christ or something. Never stopped to think that I have the ability to say no to demonic plans." Speaking of he should check to see how those demons tracking Skynet down were doing.

"He did something really stupid." Caleb chuckled. "He threatened John."

"I was gonna kill him anyway for the grenade at Bobby. Threatening the three of you just meant it was gonna be slow, pity Cameron shot him." Sam grumbled.

"Slow gives them a chance to escape." Caleb replied. "Just let the Terminator do what she does best."

"Fine, she's handling body disposal anyway. Bobby's okay too, hit his head in the mad rush to avoid being blown up. House could do with some work now. Half the kitchen's unusable and the front doors gone." Sam explained.

"Eat more!" Dean cut in, holding the spoon up for Caleb. Yes he was listening but Caleb needed to eat!

Caleb blinked and opened his mouth obediently for Dean to feed him. Letting Dean do so while being held by Sam. This was heaven. Sam nuzzled the back of Caleb's neck as his brother let Dean feed him. Seeing Dean do that was just...it was incredible to hear Dean so assertive again. Sam smiled at him and Dean smiled happily in return.

"How about once Caleb's better the three of us go on a trip? Just us and somewhere nice and peaceful?" Sam offered.

"Like where?" Caleb asked between bites. When the soup was gone he pulled Dean to him.

"I don't know, a beach maybe? Just somewhere for the three of us." Sam told him, reaching over to gently pet Dean's hair, smiling when he purred at the attention.

"What about Bobby?" Caleb looked up at Sam.

"He'll be happy to have his house back for a while. Just a week or so."

"It needs to be fixed...? Or you gonna have Sarah stay with him?"

"After the house is fixed. Up to him if the others stay for that time. Bobby's not used to having so many people here all the time after all." Sam explained, kissing Caleb softly.

"Go holiday?" Dean asked and Sam smiled at him.

"Maybe."

"Where would you wanna go for a holiday Dean? Aside from a nude beach." Caleb grinned.

Dean shrugged, cuddling close, nuzzling Caleb's neck. "With you two." Dean answered.

Caleb purred at that, yeah, he was a kitten. He nipped at Dean's ear as he started to drift back to sleep. "Always wanted a family..."

"You'll always have us." Sam whispered, cradling Caleb close as he slept.

"Caleb get better?" Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"Yeah Dean, he'll be okay in a few days." Sam assured him.

Caleb pulled Dean closer, he needed his teddy bear. Dean giggled but snuggled in and Sam smiled, relaxing to keep watch.

Sarah poked her head in a few hours later to check on everyone. Sam opened his eyes at feeling someone there but then smiled at her, the empty soup bowl floating over to her. Sarah blinked at that new trick before sighing and taking the bowl. She shook her head at Sam and chuckled. "Thanks Sam." She turned to leave.

"Sarah?" He called softly, not wanting to wake his brothers.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Yeah Sam?"

"Thanks, for everything. Still can't believe you've just accepted all this but I'm glad. Missed you a lot." Sam told her, blushing slightly.

Sarah blinked before making her way over and hugging Sam gently. "I live with the same thing that tried to kill me years ago. I've learned to accept that life will never be normal Sam. As long as I have John and you guys, things will be fine." She kissed his temple.

Sam hugged her as tightly as he dared, not wanting to hurt her. He mentally reached out and commanded more demons to join the search. He would keep Sarah and John safe, no matter what it took. He would protect his family.

"Thanks. I'll do whatever I can to keep John safe for you." Sam promised, he wasn't planning to tell anyone about his demons, at all if possible.

Sarah chuckled. "That's sweet Sam."

Sam shrugged. "You're family Sarah, we do anything for family. Besides, I can do a lot more stuff now, might as do something worthwhile with my abilities."

"You sound like John towards Cameron." She smiled and moved some of his hair behind his ear. "You always did have a good heart."

Sam smiled at that. "Lot of people will see my eyes and say I don't have one anymore." He whispered, leaning into her, loving the feel of a mothering touch.

"Then you just have them look into the eyes of a Terminator." Sarah replied. "Cause from what I read, Demons have emotions, which means you can manipulate them. Can't do that with a Terminator."

"You...you don't think I'll end up like a demon...consumed by hate and rage?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Sarah looked at him silently for a moment and then looked down to the 'twins' he was curled with. She looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and knowing smile. "What do you think?"

Sam looked at his brothers and smiled before smiling at Sarah. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Still believing in me. For being here." Sam answered. "How's John after having a gun at his head?"

"He lit the body on fire if that tells you anything." Sarah chuckled. "He's fine, he's had a gun pointed at his head before," She blinked when she realized what she said. "That didn't come out right."

Sam chuckled, still leaning into her, he wouldn't move until she asked or made him. Dean grumbled in his sleep, a hand moving until it reached Sam's face, covering his mouth.

"Shh." Dean mumbled.

Sarah chuckled, pulling Dean's hand from Sam's mouth. "Cute Dean."

Dean blinked sleepily, looking over at them. He stared at her and then frowned. "Sarah?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah Dean. How you feeling?"

"Tired, sleep, quiet." He grumbled and Sam chuckled again.

"Sorry to wake you grumpy."

"No wake Caleb." Dean warned and then hid his head.

"He's so cute..." Sarah chuckled. "What will you do if we wake Caleb?"

Dean moved to glare at them and then snapped at them and Sam blinked.

"Hey, no biting Dean, those fangs may be small but they'd do a bit of damage." Sam warned him, reaching over to gently run his fingers through Dean's hair. "Settle down Dean." Sam told him and Dean relaxed instantly, pouting slightly.

"Bobby said he was pretty docile..." Sarah watched Dean, both eyebrows up in astonishment.

"Incubi puberty." Sam answered. "Hush Dean, just relax." Sam ordered and Dean slumped, muscles relaxing totally. "You don't try to bite family, only bad guys." Sam warned and Dean nodded lethargically.

"Incubi puberty? What's that?" Sarah asked, reaching to run a hand through Dean's hair, letting her nails scratch his scalp lightly. Dean purred, arching into his touch as much as he could with Sam ordering him to be relaxed.

"Basically Dean's becoming an adult incubus, it should have happened within a month or so of his transformation but...since he's been feeding regularly and well its happening now. That's why his fangs finally appeared, depending on exactly what type he is he might even get wings. He'll be more aggressive until it finishes. Thanks to the bonds that's not really a problem though."

"What're the different types of Incubi?" She smiled at Dean's purring and arching. "He's like a giant kitten.

"Yeah he is most of the time." Sam answered, reaching over to gently rub Dean's back. The two of them doing that was enough and gradually Dean's eyes slid shut, breathing deepening as he fell asleep. "Well there are two main types and a few sub-species. The two main types are divided by something rather obvious...it uh...how they feed...Dean feeds by..." Sam blushed; talking about sex still embarrassed him.

"Sex." Caleb slurred as he started to wake up, blinking up at the two.

"Shh Caleb, go back to sleep kitten." Sam whispered, leaning down to kiss him softly. Caleb purred and nuzzled into Dean's neck.

"So they feed off of sex..." Sarah replied. "And the other?"

"No they all feed off sex, it's the..." Sam took a deep breath. "Dean feeds when we...when he's on the bottom. The other type feeds when they're the ones to...penetrate their partner." Sam finally got out.

"Ah. Okay." Sarah cleared her throat blushing a bit. "What about the subspecies?"

"Mainly it's just in the abilities and physical characteristics that separate them."

Sarah nodded and traced a hand over Dean's back. "Wings huh?"

"Maybe." Sam answered. "Most have fangs so there's no way to narrow it down from them. Wings...they'll be dark and leathery, not feathered. He might be bale to fly, might not. Another difference in sub-species."

Sarah nodded, tracing her hand down Dean's spine. "He still seems very protective."

"Yeah, part of it's the bond; he literally needs us to live. If Caleb and I died...he'd go insane and have to be killed. But I like to think a lot of it is just Dean, no matter how he's changed." Sam whispered.

"I'd say it's just Dean." Sarah replied.

Sam smiled at her and nodded. "Don't suppose you know anything about building? Figured it'd be good if the place was fixed up before Bobby was up and about."

"No... sorry, I'll put Cameron on it." Sarah chuckled.

"There's tools and timber around. I can help too in the morning."

"Okay. She kissed his forehead again." Get some sleep.

Sam smiled at her and then moved on the bed, cuddling up to his brothers. He settled in, kissing both brothers softly to say goodnight despite the fact they were already asleep.

The end


End file.
